Perfectly Good Heart
by keacdragon
Summary: Edited, Revised, Redone, the works to this story so please Reread the entire thing before moving on to the latest update. The tablet's magic messes with our favorite exhibits and things get a bit scary when faces from the past come back to haunt them. Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

**To Belle: Oh yeah the editing has been done! Here's the good version! Thank you so much!**

**To _3WD00D, jes 32321, Blackwolf6249, Eve Woods, TheBlackTree, Sylvia809, Amary22, Doyle0915, BumbleenGlaceon, 1nvisible, AdminElrohir, The Un-Awesome Me, Spirit Writer of The Republic, inspibrain101_: Thank you for the favorites and follows to this story. And for sticking with me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Xxx

Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, former king of Egypt, thoroughly enjoyed teaching during the new night hours of the museum. Though none of the visitors who asked actually believed the Tablet brought the museum to life, telling stories of Ancient Egypt brought back long missed memories that Ahkmenrah enjoyed, compared to those he didn't...

For one year since the adventure in the World's largest museum, everything was peaceful, and everyone content, until the one time that made Ahkmenrah regret having the tablet at all.

Xxx

Larry Daley smiled from where he leaned against a wall, watching Ahkmenrah start to end a story telling of his former homeland. The young Pharaoh looked happy, smiling as he finished the legend of an Egyptian trickster, calmly asking for any questions as Larry resumed patrolling museum.

A trio of young teenage boys, only a year or two older than Nicky by the looks of it, were running around being pretty much stupid. Probably a group of friends escaping from parents/guardians not interested in the museum but dragged along anyway.

Larry headed to stop them, trying to get their attention.

The three rushed past him, ignoring his shouts.

Larry froze as he watched Ahkmenrah lead his group of his visitors back down to the lobby; the pharaoh had his back turned towards the night guard, and the boys.

The "Guardian of Brooklyn" could only watch as the three boys slammed into Ahkmenrah...and shoved him down the stairs.

Half the museum heard Larry yell as Ahkmenrah stumbled down the steps, collecting bruises and a skinned knee before ending up flat on his back on the Lobby floor.

Lucky for Larry, several dads part of the group the pharaoh had been leading grabbed the three boys and helped Larry escort them to their parents in the newly arrived Teddy's group, the families leaving the museum with heavy scolding and disciplining. The former president took one glance at the Lobby where Dr. McPhee was helping a limping Ahkmenrah to the information desk, and took over both tour groups, apologizing for the inconvenience and leading the patrons on.

Larry slipped away once Teddy was further down the corridor and completing the tour, the night guard jogging down the stairs and to the main desk where Dr. McPhee was substituting for the desk clerk that night.

Ahkmenrah was sitting in a spare chair, wincing a little as he held an ice pack to his scraped knee and sipped water from one of those cheap plastic cups. He looked up when Larry slid in to the center of the desk area, setting the cup down with a genuine smile to the night guard.

"Larry."

"Hey, you ok? That was some fall."

The pharaoh smiled wider, nodding as he gingerly shifted the ice, "I'm fine, just a bit shaken, one of the other visitors was an off-duty para…medic? Is it? And she also said I am fine."

McPhee turned slightly, calling over his shoulder, "And very lucky."

Larry shifted on his feet obviously concerned for his friend. "Besides more ice later, you need anything?"

Ahkmenrah shook his head, and then they both turned as Dr. McPhee announced over the PA system that the museum would close in five minutes.

Larry waved apologetically before beginning to lock up and make his rounds for the night, assigning Jed and Octavius to Rexy/Bone tied to remote controlled car duty once the museum had been picked up for the night.

Xxx

Less than an hour to sunrise and the museum was pretty quiet, the next day (and night) was a day off basically, no visitors allowed for maintenance purposes and to give the museums "Night-actors" a break.

Larry caught Ahkmenrah's attention from the second level of the museum, the pharaoh leaving the main desk and waving goodnight to Teddy.

Ahkmenrah only made it halfway up the stairs before suddenly groaning, legs buckling as he grabbed the railing to avoid falling.

"Ahkmenrah? Lawrence! Come quick!"

The night guard met Teddy at the young pharaoh's side, Ahkmenrah's face pale and flushed unnaturally, he was even shaking slightly.

"Larry..."

"Take it easy Ahk, what's wrong?"

For a moment Larry saw a different side of the pharaoh, a young guy who didn't have a clue what was going on.

"I…I…d-don't n-n-know…"

Larry patted Ahkmenrah's shoulder comfortingly, then eased an arm over his shoulder, Teddy doing the same and the two helped Ahkmenrah to his feet and up the stairs once they were sure he was safe to move.

Xxx

The Jackal Guards shifted as they neared the Egyptian exhibits, but Ahkmenrah mumbled out something in Egyptian and they moved no more, Larry really needed to learn enough Egyptian to get them to not attack him on a daily basis.

Teddy left them for a moment once Ahkmenrah was leaning against the wall and was able to remain upright alone.

"Hey Gigantor! What's goin' on?"

Larry looked down to see Jed and Octavius, the cowboy watching Ahkmenrah as the pharaoh moved to stand fully.

"Ahk's having a bit of a rough night Jed."

The cowboy smirked, "Aw come on Gigantor, can't be that bad."

"Is falling down a flight of stairs enough justification?"

Jed was silenced at that, nodding to Ahkmenrah as Teddy returned.

When he went to turn to face the former president, the pharaoh stumbled, hand sliding across the wall and then the tablet before Larry caught him.

"Dis just not yer night King Tut."

The pharaoh smirked a little, leaning heavily on Larry as he tried to stand properly, resting a hand on the tablet to keep his balance.

"I think you just need to lie down Ahk, that fall must have been a bit harder than you thought."

Ahkmenrah nodded, fighting off the dizziness as Teddy stepped forward with an armful of blankets from basement storage. "Thought you would want to be comfortable."

Xxx

The pharaoh moaned a bit tiredly as Larry helped him into the fixed up sarcophagus, the blankets making a pillow and mattress in the wooden confines. Ahkmenrah sighed sleepily as he laid down, propping his head on his arm to be able to see out while Larry glanced at his watch, thirty minutes until sunrise.

"You sure you're alright Ahk?"

"I'm fine…or at least I will be, the tablet heals us over the day while we sleep."

"Really?"

Ahkmenrah tiredly nodded, eyes fighting to stay open, "Do you have any idea how many times I've smacked my head on this thing?" He asked, gesturing to the lid of the sarcophagus.

Larry smirked, shaking his head as the pharaoh sighed a little, eyes downcast now that they were all out of the public eye, it looked like the weight of world was on the pharaoh's shoulders.

"What's up pharaoh?" Jed cut in, hands on his hips as he stood on the edge of the sarcophagus.

Ahkmenrah didn't meet his gaze, "I...sometimes I wish I was really alive once more...I wish I was able to see the sun again."

The sorrowed tone made all of them a bit down, reality slapping them in the face that the magic didn't last forever.

Teddy bowed his head, "I've wished the same my friend, and wish to take one more stroll underneath the blue sky."

Octavius spoke up from near Jed, "I wish to hear the birds sing once more instead of the silent night. Never had even Rome seemed so quiet then it does now."

Jed scoffed, shuffling his feet, "Hell I wish I could walk from here ta the Lobby and it ain't gonna take half the damn night, but yeah...I wish ta be out in the country again."

Larry could only remain silent, unable to find words fitting for the moment, anything from him was still coming from someone able to be outside after dawn, able to be _real_.

Teddy recovered from the bout of longing first, "Tis nearly dawn my friends; Jedidiah, Octavius, I'll escort you back to your places for the day, rest well Ahkmenrah, good day Larry."

The miniatures stepped onto Teddy's gloved hand, the president saluting the pharaoh and night guard before departing.

Larry stretched his stiff shoulders, "Alright Ahk, 'bout ten minutes left, want me to shut the lid-"

"No!"

The panic that took over the pharaoh shocked Larry, Ahk forced himself to sit up to avoid getting closed in the sarcophagus, eyes wide and breathing growing harsh as the Egyptian's hands gripped the edges white knuckle tight.

"Alright Ahk, take it easy, I won't close the lid...just calm down..." The night guard sat on the edge, wrapping his arms around Ahk as he started shaking slightly, holding onto the night guard for all his worth.

The pharaoh settled after a minute, sighing as he forced his breathing to slow. "My apologies Larry, I don't know what came over me..."

Larry purposely dropped his voice to reassure his friend he still had his privacy, "Hey, listen, it's ok, we've been working on this for a while, it's alright..." Larry trailed off when Ahkmenrah looked away embarrassed, "Ahk listen to me, claustrophobia is nothing to be ashamed of, heck I can't stand going under water period ever since I almost drowned in a rip tide years ago."

Ahkmenrah nodded hesitantly, calming down relatively quickly, which did little to ease Larry's mind. Either way the moment was broken when Larry's watch beeped to say there were only two minutes left till sunrise.

"Alright, you get some sleep, I have to lock the sarcophagus for today, the maintenance workers are changing the lights out in here, Teddy has a key to the lock too so one of us will be up right away tonight alright?"

Ahkmenrah nodded, laying back down and settling into the wooden sarcophagus, Larry slowly eased the lid over, leaving a little crack when Ahk moved.

"Larry?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't lock it until after sunrise."

"Sure thing, I'm coming in early tonight so it should be unlocked already when you wake up, if not just count like we've been working on ok?"

Ahkmenrah nodded, eyes drifting shut as Larry let the lid fall snugly into place, Larry drummed his fingers on the lid to let the pharaoh know he was still there as the sun shone through the museum, the feeling of liveliness fading as everything froze for the day.

The simple padlock snapped onto the latch easily, and Larry pocketed the key, checking over the museum and ending up moving Jed back to his diorama, the cowboy halfway across the miniature rope bridge that connected the Roman and Western Empire displays. There was always one or two of the little figurines ending up in the wrong spot, usually Jed had the sense to move faster, and tonight he was obviously caught off guard.

He placed Jed carefully in his own diorama, setting him down on the fake sand near the front edge where the cowboy usually stood during the day to be one of the first moving the next night.

Once Larry made sure everything was as it should be, he clocked out and went home for some much needed sleep.

With his job, who knew what would happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Xxx

Larry locked the doors behind Dr. McPhee, two minutes to sunset. Pulling a sticky note off the pad from the desk, Larry scribbled a note and stuck it to Teddy's gloved hand that held the sword poised in the air, the president always sheathed his sword before doing anything and would see the note right away.

"_Went to let Ahk out first thing, making my rounds after. -Larry_."

The night guard jogged up the stairs, about to turn into corridor leading to the Egyptian display and dart past the soon to wake Jackals when he noticed one of the maintenance men had slid the Hun exhibit gate shut, and if Attila woke up locked away Larry would be in deep trouble and having to scramble in the morning to explain why yet another glass door had been broken.

A faint hum and wave of warmth washed over the museum a mere second after Larry turned away to head to Ahkmenrah's tomb. Steady banging caught his attention and Larry took off at a run, skidding to a stop in front of the sarcophagus, the banging continuing like a drummer keeping time in a band.

The lock stuck for a moment, Larry yanking at it before it clicked open. The guard knocked on the lid before lifting it open with a soft grunt at its weight.

Ahkmenrah sighed loudly as the light hit him, laying back onto to the blankets after having jerked upright once free. A hand rubbed at his forehead, a faint red mark marring the bronze skin.

"You alright?"

The pharaoh nodded sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the sarcophagus with a sigh.

"Fine, just a little out of breath, managed to count this time."

Larry nodded, then his eyes narrowed in thought, "I'm guessing the banging was you counting?"

"Easier than counting in my head, had to hear myself do it."

The night guard smiled, holding out a hand and helping Ahkmenrah down.

The pharaoh moved to place his crown on his head when a loud thud echoed from the Diorama room down the hall, Larry rolling his eyes and jogging away, wondering what the heck the little guys had done now.

Heavy coughing and spluttering like someone was drowning met his ears before he even entered the room, and when he did the sight greeting him wasn't what was to be expected.

A life sized Jed thrashing on the floor, looking like he was struggling to breathe. Whether from the fall from the diorama and getting the wind knocked out of him or something else…Larry couldn't tell.

The initial shock was gone in a second when the cowboy choked, turning colors as he lost oxygen to his lungs. Larry rushed to Jed's side, holding his arms still, the cowboy's hat falling off as Larry tried to get Jed's attention.

Jed coughed like he couldn't breathe, finally ceasing his struggling and panted for air desperately.

"Easy Jed...it's alright...just breathe...it's over...nothing's going to hurt you...just breathe..."

The cowboy's eyes fluttered shut as Larry wrapped his arms around Jed's shaking shoulders, one of the cowboy's hands gripping his guard jacket tightly as a way to assure himself Larry was there as his head rested against his friend's chest.

"Just relax, it's alright Jed."

"Jedidiah?"

"Y-yeah Ockie?"

Larry turned to see the Roman General sitting against his own Diorama, also the wrong size, looking a bit disoriented but alright.

"Please tell me this is a dream..."

"Wish Ah could partner." Jed murmured unsteadily, sighing softly as Larry rubbed his upper arm comfortingly and leaning back, handing the cowboy his trademark black hat before getting to his feet, Jedidiah placing the hat back on his blond curls as he rubbed at his shoulder from falling.

Jed stayed sitting, not trusting his legs at the moment while Larry looked around.

"What happened guys?"

Octavius spoke up when Jed shook his head, leaning on his bent leg. "I believe both of us awoke as usual, I made to climb down from the Roman Empire and as soon as my feet touched the wood the room spun and I ended up like this. Rather nasty fall I have to admit, but I am unharmed.

"Same for you Jed?"

"Yeah…got the wind knocked outta me…"

Larry held a hand out, Jed clasping it and needing the aid to stand fully, he was actually taller than the night guard when standing upright, but once on his feet, the cowboy didn't look too good, swaying a little as he paled and looked ready to throw up.

"Jedidiah?" Octavius moved to his feet, clasping his friend's shoulder as Jed groaned softly, "Are you alright?"

"I...yeah...*_cough-cough_*..." The cowboy swayed again then his knees buckled, Octavius grabbing him before his head could smack against the wooden bench, "Or maybe not."

Larry helped Jed stand again, Octavius supporting him when he started rocking again.

"Let's go find Ahkmenrah...I think something's wrong with the Tablet."

Jed turned slightly, glancing around the room, "Uh...Gigantor...I think somethin's exter wrong wid da tablet."

"What do you mean?"

"We're the only ones movin'."

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

The three of them entered the pharaoh's tomb minutes later, Ahkmenrah was sitting against his sarcophagus looking like he'd just run a marathon. When he and Teddy looked up from their conversation, both had to do a double take.

"Lawrence! There you are! We have a problem my boy!"

"I know, you four are the only ones awake, Jed and Octvaius are life size, and Jed can't remain upright for very long by himself. Figuring this out should be a piece of cake."

"You are being sarcastic my liege are you not?" Octavius asked, watching the man closely and ignoring Teddy's and Ahkmenrah's stares, all of them were confused and it wasn't going to be helped by staring.

"Yes Octavius, I am being sarcastic."

"I sure hope so..."

"Why Jed?"

The cowboy leaned heavily against the wall, eyes dull as he met Larry's gaze and his face flushed, " 'cause you talk 'bout eatin' one more time 'n' I'm gonna try not ta hurl..."

Larry couldn't make himself correct the cowboy about modern puns, Jed didn't look too good at all.

"Why don't we find somewhere for Jedidiah to rest Lawrence, not to be offensive Ahkmenrah, but your exhibit doesn't exactly suit casual conversing needs."

"No it doesn't." The pharaoh said, shifting as Larry eased one of Jed's arms over his shoulders to support him.

"Let's go to the locker room, there's a couch and some chairs down there."

Ahkmenrah nodded, and that was the last thing he remembered, he stood up and managed one step before he blacked out.

Xxx

_"...__What could have caused this?__"_

_"__I don't know...maybe...__"_

_"__That tablet seems to always be getting us into trouble__."_

"...what are we going to do Lawrence?...Octavius and Jedidiah are the wrong size, plus our western friend is severely ill, we four are the only ones awake...and the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah is unconscious..."

He stirred groggily, not fully wanting to leave the realm of black just yet, but lying on his back on whatever he was on wasn't comfortable enough to keep him asleep. Ahkmenrah shifted to lie on his side, back against the thick cushions of the couch. That's what he was lying on he realized when his eyes drifted open for a second before fluttering shut again, one hand tucking beneath his head, the other holding the blanket covering him tighter, not wanting to give up its warmth as the last dregs of sleep faded away.

Opening his eyes fully led Ahkmenrah to see Octavius examining a map of NYC on a poster taped on the wall, judging by the faded paper it was an old document and much abused. Larry and Teddy were talking softly in a corner, both looking confused and concerned, but neither seemed to notice the light filtering through the windows.

Jedidiah sat in a corner, or more like was hunched over, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he sat in a chair and leaned against a table, hat askew as he stared off into space exhaustedly. Ahk couldn't decide if his thoughts were trapped with how we was feeling or their current situation, made his head spin too much.

"All I can think of for the moment is to tell McPhee you're "wax substitute" was damaged during maintenance and the museum needs to stay closed one more day for repairs, maybe by tomorrow night Ahkmenrah will be well enough to see what's wrong with the Tablet."

"I'm well enough now...though I doubt it will do any good."

Larry turned to see the pharaoh force himself to sit up, wincing at his aching head, "Ahk? How are you feeling?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment, what does is that it may be too late to fix the Tablet."

"Why?"

"It can only be worked with at night."

The night guard moved closer as Ahkmenrah rubbed his temples, fighting off the dizziness threatening to take over when the pharaoh stood up. "Ok, I'll go grab it now and then-"

"Larry, it's too late...and we have a bigger problem..."

The night guard looked at him with a blank look, completely missing what Ahk was pointing at behind him when he looked.

"It is after sunrise...and we're still awake."

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Xxx

Nicholas Clark Daley sat outside the Museum of Natural History waiting for the sun to go down. His father was probably getting ready for work and would be there soon. It was the middle of the summer and Nick was fully happy to browse songs on the internet to add to playlists for the parties the museum exhibits liked to hold on their "nights-off".

There was a little over an hour left until sunset, and Nick started searching through teen blogs that were said to be "cool" from his classmates, and one posting on a website named "Music Unite!" was from someone Nick was as thick as thieves with.

**Posted August 11th, 2011: 12:34am EST**

_Username:_

_Midwestern_Southern_Belle_

"_Hey Y'all! (For you city' slickers, that means 'hi'...) I'm starting another semester of community college in two weeks so things will settle down on here and I won't be posting as often *le sigh* We have a new friend this year joining us all the way from Cairo, Egypt! Adein will pop on here with us once he gets going, he's still working off the time change of oh eight hours! Anyway, best of luck to everyone starting school soon! I recommend to y'all today to listen to your heart, try something new, and go to a museum, 'History can truly come alive!'...Signing out: MSB & God Bless!_ "

Nick smiled, the young woman behind the post had been his babysitter until he was about nine, then his parents got a divorce and he only saw her at school. Then when his dad started working nights at the museum, she watched him on Wednesday nights during the school year. It had honestly been a long summer without seeing her…(and he did NOT have a crush on her).

She had been into history before Nick had known the subject to be so cool, she would have been the one to look at Rexy the moment he woke up and roared in her face and scream right back for the fun of it…not that his dad would let her come to the museum with them at night…

"Nicky!"

"Hey dad!"

The night guard looked rather upset as he met up with his son on the front steps of the museum, grabbing the red backpack while his son carried the laptop. Nicky just followed along like everything was normal.

Larry led Nicky to the locker room silently, the boy not sure what to say as his dad knocked on the door before entering.

Nick stepped around his dad to see the four museum exhibits awake, before sunset.

"Whoa."

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Larry praised whatever cruel and bad sense of humor filled God that ran his life, yet again for gifting his son with a level head and quick thinking. Nick had already taken his laptop and set it to online book reading, showing the "exhibits" how to work it and finding the book "_Modern Technology and Life 101_"; where he found this book, Larry didn't know, but he was glad it existed, saved several _nights_ worth of explaining.

Nick was currently talking with Teddy and Ahk, trying to find out what happened, Octavius was reading and Jed was apparently sleeping, but Larry was pretty sure it was more of him lying still with his eyes closed, Jed still hadn't recovered from the "growing".

"Ok so...nothing weird happened?"

Ahk shook his head, "I stumbled and my hand slid across the tablet, but I've done that numerous times and never had this happen, the tablet isn't that sensitive."

"Hmm...Did you say anything afterwards that might have been different?" Nick asked, making Larry think back…that night was still a fuzzy in his mind since he'd been exhausted and more worried about Ahk's well-being than words being said.

Ahkmenrah shook his head, shrugging to say he didn't remember.

Teddy groaned, hand going to his face. " Each one of us made a wish...and the tablet reacted..."

Realization set in, and Larry moved closer, mind replaying the conversation.

The former president continued, "Each of us spoke what we truly desired, and the tablet granted us the ability to do so...Ahkmenrah wanted to see the sun, I wanted to walk outside...etcetera..."

"But what about Jed and Octavius becoming our size?"

"I wished ta walk around like y'all do."

Jed's voice was soft and tired, the cowboy not moving where he was curled on the couch, gaze just staring off into space.

"And I wished to hear the birds once more...the tablet must have changed my size to compensate...while in Jedidiah's case it is what he wanted."

Larry mimicked Teddy's groan, "Oh this isn't good, and the question is now how do we reverse it?"

Ahkmenrah sighed softly, leaning back in the chair, deep in thought before growling something out in Egyptian. The pharaoh closed his eyes, embarrassed as he swore in his native tongue. "The tablet's effects will not be reversed until the wishes are fulfilled, that was the reason behind this predicament in the first place...there's nothing I can do."

Larry's hand ran over his face, "Great..."

Nick was the only one positive about this, "Looks like you guys get to have a vacation!"

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Larry was making his customary rounds of the museum while Nick stayed with their friends, helping go through the "_Modern technology and Life 101_" file, the museum was eerily quiet in Larry's opinion, something he wasn't used to.

"Larry Daley!"

Nor was he used to Dr. McPhee showing up unannounced at the museum at night, walking around calmly like there was nothing wrong with the situation.

"Uh...Dr...Dr. McPhee...what are you doing here so late?"

"Seeing if the repairs have been made to the damaged exhibits, and looking for my negligent night guard."

The museum director gave Larry a slightly scolding look before continuing on, wandering through the museum to check on the exhibits, a couple had actually needed repairs, but those had been finished hours before sunset, Theodore Roosevelt on the other hand...wasn't harmed, but still not in his "place".

"Dad!"

Larry stopped his checking of the Egyptian wing, turning on his heel to see Nick skid to a stop near him.

"Come on."

Xxx

Larry seriously was considering strangling Dr. McPhee.

"Sir I can explain, uh...just let me tell the whole thing...nothing's wrong..."

The director cut him off with a wave of his hand and Larry grimaced, after sprinting from Ahkmenrah's tomb down to the locker room to stop Dr. McPhee from finding out the secret...one: he'd already been too late...two: the director hadn't blown.

Yet

"Don't bother Mr. Daley, simply said I know about the tablet, I've always known, that doesn't mean you had to know that I knew. What I don't know is why only four of the museum's exhibits are as you would say "awake" right now."

Larry gaped for a moment then groaned, hand slapping his forehead in stupidity, "No wonder you never questioned the animatronics."

"Exactly, I was studying for a technology degree in London when I changed majors and went for Historical preservation, and ended up here in the States when the board requested further supervision for the night crew. The tablet has caused problems before and it's my job to keep the board from finding out. That bloody artifact causes nothing but trouble and a great deal more work that I'd like, but try telling that to the board to get it moved or put in storage."

Ahkmenrah stiffened, his eyes darkening heavily, Larry hadn't even seen the usual clam and formal pharaoh so angry.

"Dr. McPhee, we'll finish this somewhere else, but I suggest you don't threaten or insult the tablet or the Egyptology display in front of the centerpiece."

Ahkmenrah relaxed a little at Larry's harsh, defensive tone, but his eyes held the same anger and dark light that Kahmunrah's eyes had held so easily.

It wasn't natural on the king of Egypt's face, but it scared Dr. McPhee enough to back away, Larry following quickly to explain.

Xxx

"So you're telling me that "wishes" made the tablet act up and "humanize" four of my exhibits?"

Larry rocked on his heels slightly, "Yeah pretty much…"

McPhee sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, "Oh…great…I'll call the board in the morning to work things out…and call our research specialist to assist you, need to reverse or stop whatever is going on with the tablet soon."

The night guard nodded, "Ok…will do…wait research specialist?"

"Yes, Dr. Woods."

"Oh boy…"

"Is there a problem Mr. Daley?"

"No…just Dr. Woods kinda hates me, no biggie."

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Xxx

Dreams didn't usually haunt his sleep, maybe little figments of his imagination...but never full on assaulting dreams...

During the day like most others in the museum, he could hear what went on around him, didn't like it, but it was better than empty black nothingness.

What he hated was days were nothing happened, and then his mind slipped into true sleep and he dreamed...oh did he dream...old memories coming back to make his day a living hell...that's why he had a short and violent temper.

Short

That was kinda funny considering he was only technically three inches tall.

Xxx

_The railroad camp wasn't supposed to be a permanent set up, but when the doctor's tent was expanded into a make shift cabin after an accident with the horses, the mess hall and Foreman's tent were also built into actual buildings as things had to be made more sturdy to survive long term, the starting of a new town._

_America was growing fast. _

_He hadn't planned on working on the railroad, he'd planned on heading further east to start his own cattle ranch, a couple other young guys with him to get going and then split off after a few years. That changed when Clarke was killed by...well they weren't sure what killed him. Gregory was laid up at home with a broken leg and being doted on by that little Miss Sallie Mae Hanson, they'd be hitched before the preacher left to the next township in the spring. Jones was riding along with some older men to start mining, he'd strike it rich there and come back and get his darling Suzie Ann Lakes. As for the Belloc twins...Mace and Adam were asleep two tents down from his own, he'd been assigned to bunk with another guy, he didn't mind, the railroad paid well enough for..._

_Katherine_

_And not a girlfriend either, he could have had a pick of girls if he'd stayed with his family's general store...but he hated being locked up inside all day, the country and farm was where he belonged._

_When asked who he sent his wages to, he had been teased mercilessly, but he was a quick shooter, and even quicker fighter with a temper to match._

_Nobody mocked him about Katherine, not even the foreman who could decide if he lived or died._

_Jedidiah Lucas Smith wasn't going to listen to _**any**_ nonsense mocking or insulting of his little sister, none whatsoever._

_He'd left home the first time at nineteen, and Jed left the farm work his stepmother and his growing little sister, at the time she'd been six and a ball of energy. His father was caught up in the store, expanding and inventory and such, the little township he grew up near had become an actual town in the U.S. Government's books two years after he'd started on the railroad._

_Over nine hundred miles of solid tracks and ties and spikes had been laid before he went home for the winter, he wasn't risking the mountains this time around. The winter of 1866 was going to be at home for him._

_He'd gotten a ride to the outskirts of a neighbor's farm, and trekked the six miles to his family's four generation homestead, his father wanted to move into town permanently but his stepmother liked the quieter farm setting for a new family._

_At twenty-one, his blond, unruly hair was now brushing his ears, a slightly unshaved beard graced his jaw, heavy black coat draped past his knees that he had buttoned up snugly, red scarf instead of a red bandanna around his neck, tan vest over a gray button up shirt, work jeans and scuffed boots. It was cold, snowing a little, but not enough to really slow him down. Nerves were what lagged his long, confident gait down as he approached the fading white washed house, he'd redo it before he left in the spring._

_He buried his nose and chin in the fold of his scarf and collar, his black hat keeping the wind from chilling him any more than he was to a certain extent._

_His father was leading the team in for the night, just getting back from town and the store a mile away to the East, the man looked tired, but still the proud man his son remembered._

_The mutt of a ranch dog bayed annoyingly, making the curtains covering the front window closest to the door move enough at the bottom to reveal a small face as the hound rushed at the newcomer._

_"Hey boy...ya ole mutt...it just me ya ninny...good ole Blue...still guardin' da place...thatta boy..."_

_He kneeled in the snow, petting the scruffy dog, after a minute the hound was whining and squirming, recognizing the much older and funnier smelling human even if the face in the window stared curiously._

_His father whistled from the barn, the dog running off to sleep in the hay for the night, which meant chores were done once the dog was in and the door shut tight._

_Jedidiah stood fully, brushing the snow from his legs and meeting the wondering gaze of the little face in the window. _

_A little girl, not as little as Jedidiah remembered from the last time he'd seen the little brunette hanging on the home fence as he'd ridden in the wagon with six other guys to the railroad camp._

_He touched his gloved hand to the brim of his hat, tipping it to her formally as his father walked over._

_"Excuse me sir..."_

_"Evenin' Pa."_

_His father stared, than burst out laughing, his head tipping back to laugh at the gray, snowing skies._

_The older man shook his son's hand, clapping him on the back and leading him inside._

_"Mary! He's back! My boy's back!"_

_The woman turned from cooking supper, "Well then he'd better wash up and set his self a place ta eat or he'll go hungry, the wash basin's over there Jedidiah, clean yerself up and get to work."_

_"Yes Ma'am."_

_"Now Mary, he just got home, let him get settled in first-"_

_"Peter Gabriel Smith!"_

_"Sorry dear."_

_Jed hid his smirk as he removed his coat, scarf, and gloves, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his unkempt blond locks as he looked at his reflection in the mirror set on the wall by the door and coat pegs, sighing softly at his hair and its terribly way of lying in a mess on his head._

_*giggle*_

_He turned, seeing the little face poking out next to the coats, barely seen unless you were used to looking for the tiny details as he was, it hid once more behind his Pa's work coat that he wore in the store during the winter._

_"Hmm, what coulda giggled like that? Naw...musta been the wind or somethin', always howling and squeaking..._

_*giggle*_

_This time it was louder, a bit of shuffling of tiny feet too._

_"Huh, must be a mouse, or a stinky ole skunk...I'll go get Blue ta run it outta here..." He reached for his coat with one hand and the door with other._

_"Not a skunk! You smell worse than I do!"_

_Something fast tackled his legs, laughing like crazy as he was knocked over with shock from the amount of force the small body could exert._

_"Jedidiah Lucas Smith! What are you doing?"_

_He craned his neck to see his stepmother looking down on him, then saw the one thing he'd always come home to sprawled on top of him her arms wrapped around his legs and giggling like a banshee._

_His stepmother sighed, shaking her head as she smiled, "Now Katherine I know ya haven't seen Jed nigh on three years girl, but ya gotta let 'im clean his self up fer supper, finish settin' the table."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Jed winked as he stood up once she clambered off him, reaching into his front pocket to hand her something before heading to the washbasin and beginning to freshen up per orders. Kate's squeal as she unwrapped her present made him smile wide as he dried his hands._

_The following sharp squeak proceeded his stepmother's complaint, "Jedidiah! Why in tarnation did you get her a whistle?!"_

Xxx

He woke up with a jerk, the rest of the memory was his being holed up with his Pa and stepmother for the winter. He couldn't say he'd been stuck with his little half-sister, Kate was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen, if not full of trouble when she set her clever mind to it, which was all the time. Meaning he took the blame for everything she dragged him into.

Jed lay there on the couch a bit longer, it was technically daytime but he and everyone else was so used to sleeping now, they were as Nicky had put it "nocturnal", the others were asleep, leaving Jedidiah to his thoughts, which was never a good idea since it led to trouble or reminiscing.

He'd received letters every couple months with her input on them, but it wasn't the same as watching her every day and being a part of her life as her big brother.

Then he became foreman of the railroad camp, meaning he couldn't leave until the line was finished...in another year...

Jed had hated it, six weeks into a job and he'd taken off on a horse towards home, it was too far but he'd needed the time away from camp, he was glad he had left for that time, his stepmother's brother had packed up his family of three sons, ages twelve to seventeen, stopped by his sister's place, and headed to the railroad camp for work.

With Katherine in tow.

Jed had been in heaven...

A good boss to the men, and even straightened the tough guys out with the ten year old running around the camp. They worked harder, better, and faster with that lively Katherine to brighten the long, hard days.

Until the day that changed everything...and Jed's life ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially John Denver's song "Take me Home" even though it is amazing!  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Xxx

Central Pacific Railroad, 1867

Xxx

_Katherine Eleanor Smith was a bubbly ten year old when Jed's railroad crew reached the Sierra Nevada Mountains in the middle of June. Jed hadn't changed much in the two years he'd been foreman, only hardened a bit after learning his father had died and his stepmother had followed him within a few days, both passing away in their sleep. His uncle, the one who'd brought Katherine with him and his sons, had brought the news to the Rookie Foreman._

_His temper was more likely to lash out faster than before, but Katherine never saw it, unless she was picked on by her cousins, and then her brother or his closest friends earned their reputations as her protectors that nobody questioned._

_The railroad made great progress, even when one rain soaked day Jed pushed the men to work in the mud to clear enough of the ground to start fresh when the weather cleared that the foreman ended up laid up in bed for a week with pneumonia._

_Of course Kate was the one who got to dote on him and tease him mercilessly without suffering his awesome ability to hold grudges._

_Life was good, until shipments started taking longer to get to them with supplies. And the Sierra Nevada Mountains started needing more force to get through._

_"You've watched when we've blown up the mountains right Katie?"_

_"Yeah, the Belloc brothers are always sayin' they're gonna blow yer tent sky high one night."_

_"Humph…gonna have ta talk to 'em 'bout that. Anyway there's a new shipment comin' in ta blow this next mountain clear, the rock's different and we don't have enough dynamite this time 'round."_

_"So?"_

_" So, yer Cousin Timothy and you...y'all are gonna head down ta ole Miss Cartwright's homestead, a couple miles back...just til we get back through this here mountain alright girlie? I'll come get ya the very minute the last blast has done gone off ya hear me?"_

_Kate looked down from where she was sitting on his cot, legs swinging a little and staring at the scuff marks her boots where making in the dirt._

_"I don-wanna..."_

_Jed sighed softly, looking away from his sister for a moment, hand shifting where it was braced on his bent leg, boot on the leg that was kneeling creaking stiffly as the leather begged to be cleaned right. When he looked back she still wasn't looking up at his face, or his unruly blond hair that poked out from under his perpetually dusty black hat, a bit of silver around the rim._

_"Kate...come on, look at me..."_

_"Jay-Dee!"_

_She still couldn't say his name right, he didn't dare, never liked his full name said out loud unless it his Ma, Pa, or a Preacher, he'd been brought up better than to argue with the Preacher. Then again she may also say it wrong since it was the fastest way to twist him around her finger._

_"Yeah girlie?"_

_"I ain't goin'!"_

_"...I'm not going, darling just 'cause I talk bad like doesn't mean yer gonna grow up doin' that." Jed warned, but he smiled, Kate could clean up her talking if she wanted to, but she didn't do it that often, not around Jed._

_"I swear darling', I'll hop on that ole stud out there with the other horses and come getcha as soon as we're down blowin' that mountain there good and gone alright?"_

_"Alright..."_

_Jed tapped her chin, giving her his crooked grin so well known by everyone, she smirked, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his kneeling position shifting to sitting on the ground as he held her tight against his chest, letting her have her few moments of peace as his work hardened hands rubbed her light summer dress over her back, not ever wanting to let her go._

_Xxx_

_August, 1867_

_Xxx_

_Jed winced for probably the millionth time as the railroad workers' Doctor stitched up a long scratch across his back that just wouldn't quit bleeding after a slight misfire of dynamite had resulted in sharp junks of slate going flying everywhere, one such pieces injuring Jed, the summer heat had driven many of the workers to remove their heavy leather work vests and then even the light cotton shirts. Jed had minor scratches and scrapes attributed to working hard marring his tanned and well-built torso, some of the women also in the camp trying to get his attention, many of them rarely received more than a tip of his black hat._

_The doctor gently dabbed at the finished stitches with a wet cloth, cleaning the wound for the final time before wrapping bandages over the wound, a couple lengths going over his shoulder to keep the wrappings from slipping too badly down his back and aggravating the stitches._

_Doc Clayton chuckled when Jed swore softly, the bandages pressing against a darker colored bruise against the cowboy's ribs when he'd ducked to the ground when the blast had gotten out of control._

_"Take it easy Foreman, can't have you any more busted up then the next guy, not when you're one of the few who can keep the Belloc Brothers in line."_

_Jed nodded, grinning appreciatively as he shrugged his shirt back on, leaving the buttons undone as he left the doctor's small cabin._

_The U.S. Government had granted the rights to a small township in a valley of the mountains, mostly an outpost unless they had extra time to carve a better pass to the smaller valley with fertile grazing land a mile to the Northwest, that depended on how well the next few days went and how well the mountain broke up before they're allotted dynamite ran out between now and the next shipments. _

_It consisted so far of the Doc's cabin, a sort of Town Hall-Trading Post-and temporary Mayor's cabin in one building, the Mess Tent, and a bunch of tents for the other men and Chinese folk, the nicer ones that were sent as replacements left for the wives and fiancés of some of the men, none younger than fifteen, Jed wouldn't allow any young children out of safety. A designated area of the work camp was for penning the horses, hardy animals that didn't mind the rough grazing and sweltering heat as much as some of the men complained._

_They were nearing getting through with these mountains, one last tunnel to complete and they'd be on the East side of the Sierra Nevada Mountains and starting on Utah side of the border, then it would be smooth sailing for the Central Pacific Railroad Company to meet up with the Union Pacific team somewhere in the Utah mountains, the shift in land meant easier to work with rock and better able to get the tracks laid. The plan was to be done in the next few months._

_While the mayor was too much of a "town-folk" man to stay in the rugged conditions, he'd be back for the final ceremony when the two teams met next spring._

_As Jed left the Doc's Cabin, he checked to make sure his guns were still holstered on his thighs, dark brown chaps beating against his legs in the familiar way he'd grown accustomed too. Just two more days of blasting, and then about three more of clearing and finishing the tunnel..._

_And he could go get Katherine._

Xxx

_Jed watched the moving of gravel and ties, some of the immigrants working under him liked to slack off as the afternoon grew hotter, but Jed didn't allow it, several of the American workers kept glancing up to see when Jed was gonna yell, the cowboy's arms were crossed, eyebrows quirked a bit, and weight settled mostly on one leg. He was real close to letting his legendary temper loose._

_" 'Ey Yao! Tell yer cockamamie buddies ta lay the damn line straight! Fill in those there gaps in the rocks ya ninny! Ain't gonna have that there engine go down 'cause one of yer ball-brained pin-headed cut off on the job!"_

_The Chinese immigrant known as "Yao" was the translator for the entire company, and he rushed over to his fellow workers and started rapidly translating the orders, Jed wasn't fully blown raging yet, but he pretty damn close._

_An hour later and Jed was back from lunch and watching the laying of gravel and track again, if the afternoon went smooth then they'd reach the entrance to the newest tunnel in a couple hours, then he'd call it quits early today so the men could get fully through the tunnel tomorrow without any problems and before it got too hot._

_Pounding of approaching horses met his ears, the freshly run horses snorting and stamping as they pulled to a stop a few yards behind him, he didn't turn, scouts rode often through the camp, keeping a lookout for a band of rogues who liked to rough up unsuspecting camps. Stagecoaches couldn't wait for the Transcontinental Railroad to be done so they were less of a target._

_Will, Jed's right hand man, stopped his sledge hammer driving to stare at the group of riders, making Jed furrow his eyebrows again but still didn't turn._

_Until a solid body collided with his legs and set him tumbling to the ground._

_Jed cried out as his back hit the ground, wincing as whatever knocked him over moved to sit on his stomach, the weight making it hard to breathe._

_"Dagummit! Where in the hell is my hat?"_

_*giggle__*_

_Jed looked to see the person on his abdomen, his hat stuck firmly over the young lady's eyes and hair poking out wildly from the long braid._

_Of brown hair stained auburn by the sun._

_"We-ell Howdy there Miss Katie Bee!"_

_The girl giggled, tipping the hat back enough to look her brother in the eyes, her hazel ones shining with youth._

_"Hiya Brother Jed!"_

_He smirked, giving her his crooked grin and looking her over; she'd gotten a lot taller, though she was only eleven she could easily pass for fourteen her calico dress was smudged with dirt, her white leggings were now a dusty gray tan, and her calf high boots were well used, probably from riding._

_A wet, snuffling muzzle started teasing the blond cowboy's messy curls, making Kate giggle behind her hand as her horse started to lick Jed's hair._

_"Aw Come on! Loco-Poco-Choco! Whatever in cracker-jack's kettle o' grits, stop it ya stupid ole nag! Cut it out!"_

_Kate outright laughed, tipping her head back as her voice echoed off the mountains, a sound Jed loved to hear._

_The cowboy swatted at the horse, muttering under his breath as the red and white paint jogged away._

_"Jedidiah! He ain't that bad! He's a just sayin' hello!"_

_Jed froze, glancing back to his little sister._

_"Since d'ya call me by my full name girlie?"_

_Kate giggled, but the sound now was soft as Jed glared venomously. "Jedidiah...?"_

_He didn't say anything as he eased her off his stomach, slowly easing to his feet and snatching his hat back, sticking it back on his head with a defiant jerk._

_"Jay-Dee..."_

_He glared down at her, dangerous and angry._

_Her smile faded away as Jed lunged._

_And Kate squealed in laughter._

_Later, Jed was pretty sure the entire camp heard Kate howling for mercy and someone to get Jed to stop tickling her. Will finally stepped in with two other workers, Jared and Leroy to hold Jed while Will hitched Kate onto his saddle behind him and kicked his horse into a run, Jed in fast pursuit as soon as he wrestled free of his men's' grasps and jumped on his own horse nearby. The horses raced through the mountains, circling back and charging into camp amidst laughter and shouts._

_Kate and Will were getting water from the water pump that emptied into the horse trough when Jed caught up with them, he ignored the two as he slid from the saddle and let his horse drink, grabbing a tin cup and filling it from the running pump when Will gave it a hard shove._

_And dumped it on Kate's head, soaking her windblown wild brown tresses in its long braid._

_"Nobody calls me Jedidiah without payin' fer it ya little goof. Now I'd like to save da men's ears from listenin' ta yer bawlin' like a branded bull calf, so let's stick ta ya callin' me Jed ya hear?"_

_Kate giggled, nodding as her brother kneeled down, opening his arms with his crooked grin._

_"Com'ere sweetheart."_

_His long arms wrapped around her tightly, hugging her close before he stepped back and looked her over, smiling at how just damn pretty she was._

_"Good ta have ya back darlin'. Now are we clear or what 'cause I'm gettin' hungry?"_

_Kate snickered, then slammed into her brother's legs again, sending Jed tumbling into the horse trough._

_"Now...we're clear."_

_Jed wiped the hair from his eyes, shifting the soaked hat on his head._

_And laughed._

_Xxx_

_Life was good for a long while, and just before Kate's fourteenth birthday the railroad was just a few miles from completion...and Jed learned the true meaning of sacrifice..._

_Guns went off, shouting echoed in the little mountain hollow, and Jed actually feared for his life. Bandits had invaded their camp overnight, and Jed had some of the other guys rustle up the women and kids and shove them in the trading post while anyone with a lick of sense had a gun to get the intruders to back down._

_But they weren't._

_Jed swore softly, then checked Will's position again before creeping out behind the leader of the bandits from hiding beneath the railroad bridge._

_His pistols clicked as he cocked them, "Don't move ya liver-bellied Jack Ass!"_

_The man laughed loudly, turning in his saddle to face the cowboy._

_"Why as I live in breathe! Ain't it Jedidiah Smith! Doncha remember me ya ole buffoon?"_

_Jed glared, not daring to do as much as blink in case the man reached for his own gun._

_"It's me ya clog head! Clarke O'Riley!"_

_"Clarke's dead ya son of a bitch!"_

_"Oh I ain't dead Jedidiah, I just knew where to go to look like I was, been livin' the high life boy, and you ain't bringing me down!"_

_The blond haired, black hat wearing cowboy raised his other gun, cocking it as well just as he pulled the trigger of the first._

_The first never went off, clicking obnoxiously._

_"Oh Boy!" Clarke belly laughed, tipping his head to the skies, "Ole Jedidiah's Famous Rage! He'll holler and hoot and beat ya to death but his guns ain't never gonna fire!"_

_Jed breathed rapidly through his nose, getting pretty damn mad real fast._

_Clarke watched his men barge into the trading post after taking down the flimsy pair of guards, and the first captive they dragged out was Katherine. She punched one across the jaw before a knife was stuck through her shoulder, making her scream. And her brother saw red…_

_"Don't ya do it Clarke! She's justa kid! A little girl ya Ass! Let 'er be! This ain't her fight!"_

_Clarke turned back to Jed, smiling viciously, "She's more than just a little girl Jedidiah. She's yer baby sis ain't she? And yer gonna watch her die." _

_Jed bit back a smirk as Kate struggled, gripping his gun tighter as she was dragged to Clarke's side, the man reaching a hand down and pulling her up the side of his horse to be held against his chest. One hand pointing a gun at Jed, the other trying to restrain the girl._

_"Now look what I've got here…I'd say a little prize…what if I were ta take 'er with me huh Jed?"_

_"Clarke! She's bleeding! Let 'er go! Don't you dare-"_

_"Whose going to stop me!?"_

_Kate answered him, struggling in his grip and biting his arm that held her. He roared out, tossing her to the ground by her hair as she screamed. Clarke laughed as she hit the dirt, adjusting his grip on the reins and spinning his horse around, the hooves narrowly missing Kate huddled on the ground._

_Jedidiah glared, breathing hard and fast as the girl stumbled to her feet, trying to scramble away before Clarke looked back to her. Neither the foreman nor his second could move fast enough as Clarke pulled a pistol from a boot, cocking it and hitting Kate in the stomach when she finally stood up to run._

_"No!"_

_*_**BANG**_*_

_Two guns went off simultaneously, Jed's gun actually went off this time, right into Clarke's head as Will's rifle took out the horse, sending both it and the rider tumbling to the ground well away from Kate, the distraction allowing the other railroad men to regain control and take care of the rest of the bandits._

_Jed saw none of it, he sprinted to Kate's side as she slowly collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach with her good hand as she breathed raggedly. Will was already ripping his shirt up to staunch the bleeding, his bandana already tied around her shoulder. The girl gasped softly, but never cried, even as Jed picked her up in his arms and ran._

_…_

_The doctor pulled Jed aside a few hours later, Kate was asleep in his tent, bandaged and resting but an awful pale shade, she was having trouble breathing now. This doctor wasn't their usual, having been brought with the mayor and company officials to be a part of the joining of the tracks ceremony scheduled for a couple weeks from then. Jed had called the work to a halt for a couple days after the bandits, mainly because he couldn't focus right now…_

_"She will need substantial time to recover…even then she may not make it…but that's not why I asked to speak with you Smith. We need to discuss the manner of my payment."_

_"Payment? What in the hell are you talking about?"_

_"I'm a doctor, I don't offer my services for free."_

_"Doc Branson sure did."_

_"That's because Michael Branson was hired to care for the railroad workers such as yourself. He is paid like you wages from the railroad company. I am not, nor would Dr. Branson treat Katherine for free either."_

_Jed growled, kicking at the dirt as he crossed his arms. "An' why not?"_

_"Because that girl is just another person-"_

_"Jus' 'nother person? That's my sister! None of us 'ave had ta pay so why her?!"_

_"Because she's not an employee. Don't have to treat her then, I did because she's a pretty little thing, and now I want my money."_

_Jed growled again, but nodded, "Wages get give out tomorrow, I can get you yer cash then."_

_The doctor grunted, shaking his head, "That will cover some of it."_

_"How much?"_

_Xxx_

Will stood next to his boss as they leaned on the round pen fence, watching one of the guys try and break a new colt someone had brought in. The palomino was headstrong and jumpy, crow-hopping around the pen as the rider clung to the saddle.

He hit the ground and scrambled away as the colt bucked and kicked, only settling when someone grabbed the bridle.

Jed wasn't really watching the horse, staring off into space as his mind tried to work things out. He'd fessed up to Will as to how much money the new doc was demanding for treating Kate, and the second in command had offered what he could, Jed had refused, Will had a new wife and a baby on the way. Now the foreman was struggling to figure out how much of his wages he had left, plus tomorrow's payday, as well as whatever else he could scrounge up between now and the deadline in a week.

Neither man had any idea how it was going to work, Jed had a railroad to finish building and all that nonsense with the meeting with the Union side to contend with, plus he had to come up with more money than Jed had seen in his life. Now his sister was laid up, and likely dying…

No one wanted to say it out loud, but it was unlikely Kate would live, if she did it would be a miracle, mainly because the doctor was refusing to care for her without payment.

The brown haired man sighed as he glanced over to Jed, the foreman slumped against the fence as the buyer of the new colt looked around at everyone at the fence.

"Let's start some bettin' boys, first man ta rein this here colt in nice and proper like, gets the pot. Whatcha say?"

The bored men soon were digging in pockets and pulling out coins and bills, dropping them into a hat being passed as a couple of the began to line up to have a go on the fiery colt.

Man after man dropped from the saddle, the colt just too wiry to control. The hat grew heavier with money as more people came to watch the impromptu rodeo, and Will was soon hollering and cheering on the boys giving it a go. They only had two minutes to get the colt to stand properly, if not they had to jump clear. Few were making it that long if they even got in the saddle in the first place.

"Lawd almighty fellas! The pot's up ta a hundred dollars! Who's next?"

Will turned to tell Jed to make sure no one drunk got on the colt, not wanting to risk an accident.

Jed was gone.

When he turned back to the colt, his jaw dropped as he saw the cowboy getting into position to mount the colt and give it a go.

"Oh no…"

The person keeping time blew a whistle, and the boys holding the colt still scrambled for safety, leaving Jed on his own and hopping on one foot to pull himself up into the saddle without getting knocked over by the wild horse.

Ten seconds and he was up and in the saddle, feet in the stirrups as he used his legs to balance properly. His hands were struggling with the reins, trying to get the horse's head up as it pulled down and bucked, trying to get the weight off its back, saddle and rider.

The crowd cheered wildly as the seconds ticked by, and Jed wasn't coming off, sixteen to go til two minutes and Jed twisted in the saddle, reaching forward and grabbing the bridle with one hand and pulling the horse's head to the side, effectively stopping the colt dead in its tracks.

Silence hit the crowd as Jed stayed leaning over in the saddle, holding the horse's head as he waited out the panicked shaking. Once the horse settled, he eased back upright, taking up the reins properly as the crowd exploded in cheers. The colt tossed his head a little, but didn't fight as Jed slid from the saddle and petted the damp neck, murmuring softly before leading the horse to the gate.

Men clapped his shoulders and cheered as he handed the reins to the owner. Someone passed him the hat full of money, and Jed froze, clutching the cloth tightly as he stared at the bills and coins in his hands.

What if…

Xxx

Two days later and Will was about ready to have the Belloc brothers physically tie Jed to a post or something so he'd listen to some sense. Any time he wasn't sitting with Katherine he was riding for money. A band of mustangs had been caught and brought in, and Jed was getting to test out most of them and was winning rather well, didn't lessen the danger any though…What made it worse was no one else was stepping in either, with the lines so close to each other people were coming from all over the place, meaning more horses and more betting.

Will helped him count up when he'd received from all this carelessness, he was just a tad shy of the money he needed to give the doctor tomorrow afternoon.

Jed sighed, rubbing at his face as he looked up when he heard Kate cough in the room next to the one he was in. The doctor had allowed him to sleep in the cabin with his sister, not arguing after several other men had come to check on the young lady as well and insisted Jed stayed near her.

"Jed, ya need to call it quits, ya got all this, pay the doc and work sumthin' out, Kate ain't gonna do well without ya around if something goes wrong."

The cowboy nodded, exhausted to the bone as he tucked the money back in its bag and headed to Kate's room to sit by her side for another night.

_Xxx_

_Jed had been up half the night with his sister, she had a fever, was having trouble breathing, and was in a lot of pain. She only got to sleep after Jed gave up and climbed into bed next to her, running his fingers through her hair._

_"…sing Jed…"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Sing somethin'…too quiet in here…"_

_ Jed blinked back tears as he sang to her softly, Kate hadn't asked for that since the night before he left to work on the railroad. His voice just loud enough for her to hear as he sang the words they'd both grown up falling asleep to. Her ragged coughs and rough breathing slowly died down, she breathed faintly, chest barely moving as she slept on his chest._

_In the morning, she didn't stir when he stood up to check on the men, they'd get back to work after midday, they didn't have a choice._

_The doctor grumbled as the cowboy left the cabin, "Debt's a debt, gotta pay up, even if the patient dies. The mayor will be on you if you don't pay."_

_Jed waved him off, sighing as he stepped out into the sunlight._

_The horizon and sunrise was red._

_He took no notice as he marched to the round pen where men were gathered once more, this time some man from a few states away was boasting of an unbreakable ride…willing to pay big bucks to someone who could stay on for ten seconds. Jed stepped forward to examine the challenge, freezing with the others as the animal was ushered into a chute to prep for a rider._

_An ugly cream colored, thick horned, fully grown Texas Longhorn bull._

_Xxx_

_Will wiped at his face as he stepped from the cabin, ignoring the muffled crying from within as the doctor recited his information._

_"Time of death, ten o'clock on the second of May, 1869."_

The brown haired man sighed as he kept walking, scanning the men around him as he wandered the camp, looking for one in particular.

When he didn't find him, he headed to the round pen were people were cheering and shouting obnoxiously.

He never expected to find Jed settling on to the back of a bull while a man in a suit goaded the crowd into a frenzy. Will started running, hoping to get to Jed before the gate opened.

The whistle blew…

Jed rocked and leaned in time with the bull as the animal spun, bucked, and kicked wildly. The cowboy heard none of the shouts and noise around him, hearing only his own heartbeat as he rode that bull with all his might put into keeping his rear against the thick back and his hand tucked in the rope.

_Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…_

Something in him snapped and he looked up just in time to see the flag lowered on the flag pole outside the Town Hall.

Someone was dead…

That did it…Jed froze and lost his rhythm just after the whistle blew for ten seconds, he'd made it. The crowd went wild.

He felt nothing…merely let go of the rope and dropped as he went numb and reality slammed back on him. People were cheering for his success, instead they should have been yelling at him to move faster. Jed made it to his feet before the one ton bull slammed into his back.

Didn't remember much of the bull pounding him into the dirt, just the hooves stomping away finally as he lay on his back, starting at the sky.

_Will was at his side in an instant, trying to tell him to remain calm and the doc was on his way, they both knew it was hopeless as Jed met his friend's gaze with dull, pained blue eyes. Coughing and bringing up blood as Will held him to his chest, it hurt to do that…but it was better than being in the dirt._

_ "The flag's down…"_

_"Yeah…aw man Boss…Kate…"_

_Jed closed his eyes for a second, sighing before coughing, grimacing in pain as he realized he couldn't feel his left leg, only opening his eyes when a shot of pain rolled up his spine when Will moved slightly. Someone was shouting, but he couldn't hear them clearly anymore, hell could barely keep his eyes open…so cold…_

_"Keep the men in line ya hear?"_

_Will choked, "Ya got it boss."_

_Jed tried to smirk, it failed as he looked back at the blue sky, wishing he was looking at it from a field of green grass instead of sand. It took him several minutes to realize Will was still holding him, and then even longer to notice he was humming softly, the song the blonde cowboy had sung to Kate last night before she fell asleep for the last time. Jed let his eyes drift shut finally, the song filling his ears as his heartbeat no longer made a sound._

_"…country road, take me home…to the place, where I belong__…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially John Denver's song "Take me Home" even though it is amazing!  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Xxx

Jed woke up with a shout dying in his throat, sweat making his cloths cling to him, and his breath come in heavy gasps. He could still feel the hooves hitting his chest…

"Jedidiah wake up!"

Octavius was the one to finally get Jed to meet his gaze, the cowboy shaking uncontrollably as he forced himself to stand upright and shove Larry's and Teddy's help away.

Jed started to walk away, only to have Octavius grab his upper arm.

"Where do you think you are going? Jedidiah what is wrong, you have been screaming in your sleep for hours now."

"Ain't nothin' y'all can do, now lemme go Octavius."

Jed didn't call the roman by his name unless something was really wrong, but his friend didn't notice.

"Jedidiah-"

The cowboy spun and punched the Roman in the nose, sending him flying back, Teddy and Larry managing to catch him as he went down.

"Ain't nothin' y'all can do, not even Ahkmenrah's tablet can fix this..."

Jed choked a little before disappearing out the door to disappear somewhere in the museum.

"Ain't nothin' gonna bring my sister back."

Xxx

Jed tried to still the sobs aching in his chest, his throat was sore from screaming and now was throbbing as his breath hitched violently. The tears just wouldn't stop, nor would the feeling of rage and regret taking over his mind fade away.

The floor of the museum was lousy to sit on, so was the stone bench he leaned against, but the end of the hallway was a secluded place to hide, he needed someone to tell him he was alright and it would be ok...but he couldn't stand to be near anyone, less he lash out again or do even worse than punching someone's nose.

He never should have gotten on that bull, never should have gotten on any of those horses either, money could have been found another way…He never should have left his sister's side while she was laid up. He would have been there when...

No, he wouldn't think it...he was too upset...

Jed was mostly mad that he had failed...he'd done so much in his past life, a lot of it backed by his cocky-laid back attitude to either get out of any tough situations, or get himself _into_ trouble. He'd lost Clarke without realizing it, but that kid had been messed up for a while, and no one knew what to do to help back then. Should have kept Kate at the Cartwright's so she'd have been safe, not in the camp when the bandits came through. He'd never screwed up that bad before...

Well, punching Octavius was probably up there on the list of stupid things to do-

Larry's voice cut through his thoughts, a punch in the gut as a snap back to reality, "Jed!"

The cowboy didn't move, didn't answer. Wasn't worth it, why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Jedidiah!"

That time it was the president shouting, Ahkmenrah echoing his shout a moment later.

"Jedidiah! Where are you?"

He choked back a sob, trying to remain silent, he didn't realize his hat poked above the edge of the bench a little.

"Jedi-"

Xxx

Octavius cut off his own shout as he looked down the empty hallway, well, almost empty.

"Octavius! Did you find him?"

"No, he is not over here, I am going to check the hall of reptiles my liege."

"Alright."

Footsteps faded away from near the hallway, a moment later Octavius could hear Jed's distress as he tried to remain hidden.

The Roman General sat on the bench silently, waiting patiently for Jed to say something, or even to move.

The blond didn't keep him waiting for long, finally getting to his feet stiffly, and sitting next to him on the bench, trying to wipe his eyes with his gloved hands, failing when the leather aggravated his red eyes.

Octavius removed his dagger, slicing off a corner of his red cloak and handing it to his friend, Jed taking it silently, dabbing at his eyes as he leaned forward, staring off into space as he balled the cloth in his fist.

"Thanks Oct."

The Roman hummed his reply, leaning back against the wall as he waited.

Jed sucked in air sharply, sitting back and glancing at Octavius, the roman without his helmet and sporting a rather nasty black eye, a slight cut bleeding slightly.

"Aw man...Ockie...I'm so sorry-"

"Enough Jedidiah, you are forgiven, I just wish you would tell me what plagues you my friend."

Jed sighed looking away before shifting how he was sitting, gently reaching to lightly cup Octavius right cheek in his hand, lightly dabbing at the cut to stem the blood flow. The cowboy cringed as Octavius winced at the pressure.

He shifted again, leaning forward to rest his arms on his thighs, staring at the floor, Octavius rubbed Jed's back comfortingly.

"Jedidiah, what troubles you so? You are never like this. You are a strong, capable man and-"

Jed jumped to his feet spinning to face Octavius with a death glare on his face.

"If I'm so damn strong and capable Ockie why in da hell couldn't I be there when my sister needed me! I was all she 'ad left an' the damn bandits got in the camp an' shot her! The Doc couldn't help her more than stop the bleedin'! Couldn't keep 'er safe, couldn't get-get the money in time, couldn't stop 'er from dyin'…couldn't…couldn't stop from gettin' on thet bull…"

Jed took a breath, trying to slow down but couldn't.

"It's just as bad as that damn Kahmunrah! Him an' the fuckin' tablet! All it friggin' causes is a heap o' trouble! We get locked up at night! We fight! We get frozen all the damn time! Now, half the time I can't even stand up straight wi'out gettin' dizzy...I wake up like I'm drownin' in sand…or I'm back in thet ring getting smashed all o'er again...I-I can't think 'cause of it...I-I..."

Jed's knees buckled, and Octavius jerked up to catch him and ease down to sit on the floor, ignoring Larry and the others as they came to investigate the shouting.

"I can't do this anymore Ockie...I jus' can't..."

Xxx

Dr. McPhee had arranged for a temporary night guard, actually one of the day guards, to "switch" with Larry until his "family emergency" was resolved. According to Ahkmenrah, the tablet wouldn't disturb the rest of the museum at all until the four exhibits made "humanized" were returned to normal. Leaving the Larry able to switch shifts and take enough time to figure this out.

Because of his job change and Nicky's friends, Larry had swapped his two seat fancy car for a seven seat suburban, gas guzzler, he knew that, but it worked.

And helped get the four exhibits to his apartment instead of them hiding in the locker room.

Larry flipped through his CD's until finding one that was tolerable, setting it to a track he knew didn't play too loud. The soft music able to settle everyone's nerves.

Jed was in the far back of the vehicle, leaning against the window, staring out into space, Octavius sitting next to him. Though neither were saying what was going on, Larry and the others had heard nearly all of the shouting as they had found Jed at last, the cowboy finally cracking. The cowboy needed time to recover, and needed the support of his friends even if he didn't know he did.

Ahkmenrah sat behind the passenger seat, watching the bright lights outside the vehicle windows. Teddy was next to Larry up front, just as entranced with the sights. No one spoke; any time the night guard had tried to start a conversation, the lack of responses made him fall silent again.

It was that time of night no one wanted to be out and about, too tired or too early, as Larry pulled into the parking garage, nodding to the night watchmen on station and pulling into his parking spot.

2:58am, hopefully Nicky was asleep, school started just after Labor Day weekend and after a summer of visiting the museum, the kid needed to get back on a normal sleeping schedule, at least try to.

The others climbed of the vehicle, all showing signs of exhaustion, even Jed who had been eager a few days ago to explore the modern world was silent and sullen, keeping his eyes down cast as Larry led the way inside.

Xxx

Larry bit back a slight sigh as he smiled, entering his large apartment and seeing Nick sound asleep on one section of the "L" shaped couch, TV still on and now showing a paid programming rerun in the early hours of the morning.

"Teddy you can take the guest room, Ahk if you'd like there's a pull out couch in my office, I need to move Nick..."

Before he could move more than remove his night guard jacket, Larry turned to see Ahkmenrah gently shaking Nick's shoulder, the boy stirring enough to mumble a greeting. Ahk carefully picked the boy up, Nick sleepily wrapping his arms around the pharaoh's neck, dozing off again almost immediately.

"Where is Nicholas' room Larry?"

The father smiled, leading the way down the hall and opening the door of Nick's other bed room, his original at his mom's house. Ahkmenrah gently laid the boy down on his bed, Nick stirring enough to mumble incoherently and curl up under the covers as the pharaoh glanced around the room.

History articles, magazine clippings, and books covered the shelves, intermingling with Hockey paraphernalia, museum pictures, and photos, as well as typical boy stuff.

Ahk turned to see the bulletin board above Nick's desk, covered with notes and print outs decorated with hieroglyphics. Ahkmenrah recognized many of them...one such symbol was his name.

"Nick finds you and your history absolutely fascinating Ahk." Larry whispered, "You're like his older brother."

The pharaoh glanced to the sleeping Nick, smiling kindly as he followed Larry down the hall to another room, the "office" as the night guard had said. "I am honored Larry Daley."

The man gave him a smile in return, "Good to know, Nick looks up to you guys at the museum a lot, glad to hear you all feel the same."

Xxx

Larry yawned as he carried an armful of blankets, heading back to the living room now in sweat pants and a t shirt after finding suitable clothes for Teddy and Ahkmenrah and getting them settled in their rooms for the night.

By the time he reached the living room, Jed was asleep on the longer part of the couch, tall body curled a bit, but otherwise relaxed. The cowboy was in deep sleep, hopefully no dreams plaguing his rest anytime soon.

Octavius must have convinced Jed to remove his holsters, chaps, boots, and vest. The black hat lying on top of his neck bandanna and gloves neatly on the coffee table while the rest was tossed underneath haphazardly. The roman must have removed the other articles as Jed rarely parted with them unless injured or they were removed while he was asleep.

Octavius was sitting on the other end of the couch, reading through one of the books Larry had lying around.

"Hey Octavius, I don't know how comfortable the other half of the couch would be, probably could still get Jed to move a bit-"

"No Larry, let him sleep, Jedidiah needs it. I shall spend the night on the floor, I have slept on much worse before."

Larry nodded, helping Octavius set up a decent bed, draping one of the blankets over Jed's long frame, the cowboy mumbling his thanks and tugging the blanket tighter around him.

"Um Octavius, sorry I haven't asked this before...I mean no offense at all, but did you and Jed have past lives before the museum?"

The roman nodded, "Of course, I was an actual roman general, all of the officials in my Diorama were actual people as well. When our wax selves were created we're based off of actual people from Ancient Rome, some citizens and soldiers were not originally from the city of Rome so when their consciousness were brought back by the Tablet there were a few nights of confusion as everyone tried to understand but eventually settled.

"Jedidiah's Diorama full of people are all originally from such a camp, Jedidiah was an actual foreman and leader many years ago for the transcontinental railroad. The railroad records held detailed lists of the people staying in such camps, as well as the doctor's journal giving a few descriptions of people and a handful of actual photographs from the time period."

Octavius reached into the fold of his tunic, his armor stacked off to the side, a folded picture being handed to Larry.

Totally black and white, the image was of the front of the Frontier's real life trading post, the Doctor, a few workers, the mayor and his wife, and Jed all standing there for the photographer, sitting right in front with a cheeky glint to their eyes was a teenage girl, hand entwined with Jed's gloved fingers. Just looking at the picture said the two were related, the look to their eyes, their noses, and the way their hair seemed to be a bit unruly, Jed's from under his black hat and the girl's from under what looked like dark brown hat.

"Jedidiah carried that picture with him everywhere, and when his wax self was created the tablet revived the artifact as well, it is all Jed had of his sister, he entrusted it to me the very night we learned we would be packed up for the Smithsonian, but he never told me of the girl until earlier this very night."

Larry stared for a moment, noticing the protective stance Jed was in, as if ready to leap out and take down anyone who threatened the young lady with her long braid that rested over her shoulder, the young gleam in her eyes striking up a familiar feeling, like Larry had met the girl but couldn't recall her face.

"She must have been something to get Jed to react like that." Larry murmured, carefully folding the picture back up and tucking it under Jed's hat, turning the lights off as Octavius settled for the night.

The roman was soon snoring softly, Jed relaxing even further, hand that had been under the blanket sliding free and banging against one of his spurs, making Jed jerk awake groggily.

"Dag gum it...*_yawn_*..."

"Go back to sleep Jedidiah..."

"Whatever Ockie..."

"*_yawn_*...good night Jedidiah."

"G'nite par'ner..."

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially John Denver's song "Take me Home" even though it is amazing!  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Xxx

Theodore Roosevelt technically hadn't eaten since the supper before he died in his sleep, he would have thought that though the Tablet had allowed them to be "alive", it would leave them in their "wax" selves. But when he awoke the next morning, Teddy realized just how dearly he'd missed pancakes.

...

Larry may not have been a fabulous cook, but "just add water" pancake mix was a specialty of his, especially when Nick reminded him to pick up some fresh fruit at the store could he add to the simple pancakes to make a rather enjoyable breakfast.

The late morning news was boring so Larry had told Nick to turn on the little used stereo, keeping the music contained to the living room and kitchen to let Ahk who was sound asleep in peace. Octavius seemed able to sleep through anything and was still snoring when Teddy entered the more public area of Larry's apartment.

Jed was sitting on one of the stools at the "island" of the kitchen, thoroughly enjoying his first real breakfast in ages. It was honestly the first time Teddy had seen the cowboy without his guns, chaps, vest, or bandana on, the black hat sitting next to the man's plate as he ate.

"Good morning Jedidiah."

"Mornin' Mr. President." Jed said simply between mouthfuls, moving his hat to allow Teddy to sit down and have a clear space.

"You know Jedidiah, this is honestly the first time I've seen you without your hat on the outside of that little car of yours and Octavius."

A slight smile took over Jed's face, "My Pa raised be better 'n that ta eat at da table wid yer hat on."

Teddy laughed, patting the cowboy's back before turning to Larry as the night guard flipped fresh pancakes onto a platter.

"Good Morning Lawrence, my that has a nice ring to it, been a long time since I've said such a greeting."

Larry looked over his shoulder as he poured more batter onto the frying pan, a laughing smile spread across his face, "Hey Teddy, I know what you mean, I haven't had breakfast before noon since the Smithsonian incident. A little weird to wake up and be able to hear the morning news Live instead of reading about it several hours later."

The president smiled, nodding in agreement as Nick ran from his own bedroom, dressed for the day and sliding through the kitchen on his socked feet, skidding into Larry just after he'd taken a step back from the stove, sending both tumbling to the ground.

Jed had been a bit withdrawn at the start of the morning, but as he and Teddy leaned over to see Larry and Nick sprawled across the floor, the cowboy couldn't help but laugh, swallowing fast and slapping his thighs as he tipped his head back.

Larry shook his head, disentangling himself from his son's limbs to check on the pancakes while Nick started chuckling uncontrollably.

" 'Ey Gigantor, thought ole Dexter taught ya ta wear decent like shoes so ya wouldn't go slippin' all over da place." Jed joked, Larry tossing the dish towel at him as he flipped the pancakes.

"Well, that would be fine if I was wearing shoes Jed."

The cowboy chuckled, shaking his head before moving to help Nick up, the boy tugging his shirt back into place before climbing onto the stool on Jed's other side.

"Mornin' Nick."

"Mornin' Jed."

The cowboy chuckled again at the boy's attempt to mimic his accent, settling for sticking his hat far down over Nick's eyes and returning to his breakfast.

Ahkmenrah somewhat stumbled out of his room next, sleep still heavy in his eyes as he took a seat next to Teddy.

"Morning Ahk."

"Mmmph..."

"Are you alright Ahkmenrah?"

The pharaoh moaned softly, shaking his head as he crossed his arms and rested his head on them on the island.

"What's up Ahk?"

"Headache...stomach's bothering me..."

Larry fixed a plate of lightly buttered toast as Teddy gently patted the boy king's back, "Here, try eating something, you're probably just light headed."

The president caught Larry's gaze, the two holding a silent conversation, if Ahk kept getting sick then this wasn't going to be good…

The night guard made sure Ahk started eating, propping himself up on an arm and looking a bit dazed, then Larry fixed Teddy and Nicky breakfast and finished his own, adding to Jed's plate for either the third or fourth time with a smile, glad to see the cowboy a bit more normal.

The pharaoh recovered after a while, and it was decided Ahk was not a morning person and needed to be fed right away before he'd be awake. That or he ended up sick…

"Jeez Ahkmenrah, you'd sure have trouble in the West."

"And why is that?"

Jed chuckled as he swirled a forkful of pancakes in the syrup, taking a bite before replying, "You'd gotta be up b'fer dawn, feed the stock, then you'd get ta eat an'thing. Pendin' on how long chores took, ya could be goin' over an hour wid out food 'fore the meal after ya woke up."

The pharaoh shuddered, stabbing at a piece of pancake defiantly and continuing to eat. Earning smirks all around as the young man ignored them.

By the time everyone was full, even Jed and Nick, whom Larry swore could eat him out of house and home before the day was out, (at least counting pancakes), the dishes were in the washer and Larry was cleaning up the stove and counters while Nick turned the stereo off to watch something on TV, did Larry remember he had only fed three of the four...

"Whoa!"

"..._Rrrrrrrrr_-Oomph!"

Jed turned around on the stool, Nick was on the floor laughing and Octavius was rubbing his shoulder, the kid must have tripped over the roman before being able to see him on the floor.

"Bout time ya woke up Ockie!"

The roman moved enough to look around groggily before flopping back down on the pillow, looking really close to going back to sleep with a soft groan as Nick picked himself back up.

"'Ey! Octopus! Get up!"

A low grumble was his answer as Jed smirked and headed over to the couch, leaning on it and watching Octavius begin to doze off.

Jed leaned over, head close to the Roman's ear. "RISE 'N' SHINE OCTAVIUS!"

Octavius jerked awake, and if weren't for Jed hooking his foot under the couch to pull himself back he would have gotten smacked as Octavius nearly jerked to his feet in record time before realizing the blankets were wrapped around his legs in knots.

Jed laughed reaching a hand out to steady the general to keep him from falling over and harming himself.

"Ya awake yet?"

Octavius glared, but smoothed his tunic out, following Jed back to the kitchen where Larry was reheating the last of the pancakes.

"My liege, I mean no disrespect of your cooking skills, but what exactly are these?"

Jed snorted, "They're pancakes Oct, or ya can call 'em flapjacks, 'pendin' on who ya ask. Try, 'em, they're great."

Larry smiled, "Thanks Jed."

The cowboy nodded, watching Octavius hesitantly take a bite, then smile and eat more eagerly.

"Told ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially John Denver's song "Take me Home" even though it is amazing!  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Xxx

Larry hated clothes shopping, that's mainly why Nick went with Don or Erica for back to school clothes, and why Larry stuck with his limited outfits that could somehow acceptably interchange with one another, and his night guard uniform as his only real clothes.

And why Larry was now stuck going through Wal-Mart getting decent modern clothes for the exhibits to wear instead of their usual garb, mainly because Larry could barely keep Octavius and Jedidiah from getting into big fights as miniatures in a huge museum let alone as full sized humans in his apartment.

The "Costume Party" excuse only works once or twice.

Larry shifted through the racks of button up shirts, guessing Jed was a size bigger than him due to being taller and had broader shoulders. The cowboy's sense of style wasn't that far off from some modern wear, take away the rodeo gear and guns and he could pass quite easily for a decent, 31 year old guy, a little more on the country side than city, but he wasn't completely hopeless. Even Teddy could wear his khaki pants as modern clothing, the two different times of history not too far off, just needed a bit of adjusting.

Ahkmenrah and Octavius on the other hand...

Larry might as well be trying to convince Attila to never take up ripping people again.

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Nick scrolled through the blog website, looking for the particular user name of his friend, and he found it in another post, this one with the location information on.

**Posted August 25th, 2011: 10:56am EST**

_Username:_

_Midwestern_Southern_Belle_

_Location:_

_New York, New York_

_"Howdy everyone! And Hello New York! Guess What? It's that time of year again for the annual Rodeo Revival at the McCarthy Center in Monticello, New York! Meaning those of you who want to see something pretty fun from the Old West should come on by and stop in to this living time machine. This year the gun slingers are back, not to mention the usual rodeo events from barrel racing to cow ties to everyone's favorite classic…the bull rides! So anyone who's interested should swing up and see everything (and me if you look close enough) between August 28th to September 4th, a week of fun! God Bless and let's bring History to Life!"_

_The smirk on Nick's face didn't leave as he read the entire post, and then the comments, ranging from "Awesome!" to "Can't wait!" to "What do you look like?" She'd never post her name online, and only those who'd met her in person knew who she was on the sight. The Rodeo Revival was the one history event Nicky and his dad had gone to every year even before the museum, and it was how they ended each summer as the rodeo week was just one week before school started, a flash of fun before life kicked back in._

_His dad would want to see this, they hadn't heard from Kate in a while, as she'd headed out to the main farms of the rodeo horses to work for the summer since Nicky didn't need a sitter during those months. Plus her adopted mom worked at the museum as the research director and on site preservation specialist, she'd be able to help with the tablet._

_Nicky glanced over his shoulder as a slightly heated argument broke out from the living room; Teddy was trying to explain the logic behind cars to Octavius and Ahkmenrah who were questioning why horses were no longer used at all. Jed had given up supporting the president, sitting with his head in his hands and rubbing at his temples. The boy sighed, shutting his laptop after sending the information to his dad's phone._

_Hopefully the night guard would be back soon, the guys were getting antsy and probably needed to get out for a bit…_

_Xxx_

_Larry entered the apartment with several bags, figuring it was worth the effort to stock up on food seeing as he was feeding now three times as many people. He didn't quiet expect to find Teddy and Ahkmenrah having a stare off while Octavius stood nearby confused. Neither the president or the pharaoh looked happy, but at least they weren't yelling, instead just glaring at each other with enough frustration and tension that it was almost tangible._

_Jed was sitting at the kitchen island, slumped over and playing with a spoon in his coffee mug, Nicky must have gotten him some of the strong drink as Larry had no idea how to work the machine his son had gotten him for his birthday._

"Uh…guys? What are we…doing?"

Xxx

Larry found Ahkmenrah later on his balcony, leaning on the railing as he stared out over the city. Teddy and the pharaoh had broken their staring contest with little provocation, the reason behind it was still unknown as Octavius hadn't caught it and Jed hadn't been paying attention. Neither the president or pharaoh would say why, remaining silent as Larry passed out changes of clothes.

Jed had taken Octavius back with him to the bathroom to show him the new clothing. Teddy had left for the guest bedroom with a nod of thanks to Larry while Nicky helped his dad put away the groceries. Ahk had disappeared.

Now the night guard leaned on the railing next to him, looking around and enjoying the sunlight on his skin. Ahk seemed to be doing the same, having slid his robes up his arms so more of the bronze skin was exposed to the warm light. His eyes closed as raised his head up, sighing softly as his shoulder slumped.

"Ahk…what's going on?"

The pharaoh sighed again, louder this time, "Something's wrong with the tablet…we should be showing signs of returning to our museum states as the wishes have more or less been fulfilled…we're not…"

"Maybe it wants you guys to be literal? I mean hard to hear birds in the city…and it's definitely not the open country."

Ahkmenrah shrugged, "I don't know…"

Larry turned slightly, resting a hand on the pharaoh's shoulder, "Ahk, what's wrong, and don't say it's just everything with the tablet."

The young man next to him slumped suddenly, leaning on his forearms on the railing as his head dropped, it was a good thing he didn't have his crown on as it probably would have fallen off.

"Just…the world now compared to when I was really alive…it's nowhere near the same."

"Yeah, a lot has changed since your time, but it's not all that different when you look at it….okay that sounded better in my head…"

Ahk made a low noise, not lifting his head to look at the night guard, "…weak…too young…"

The low mumble made Larry pause, barely able to hear it besides the couple words that made his heart drop.

"Ahk…where did you get that idea?"

He motioned over his shoulder, in the vague direction of the others in the apartment.

Larry shifted, trying to get the pharaoh to look at him, "Ahk…"

"He was just frustrated…we all are on edge, he didn't mean it…"

The night guard didn't have to question who, glancing back into the apartment to see Teddy watching them with slumped shoulders.

"How old are you Ahk? Or…how old were you when you died?"

"I had just had my birth anniversary feast the night I fell asleep lie normal, just turned eighteen when I didn't wake up again until inside my sarcophagus."

Larry winced, and the slight hiss he let out made Ahkmenrah look up finally. The pharaoh really did look (and really was) so much younger than them.

"Besides cultural differences, what else is bothering you about the age thing?"

"How did you…?"

He shrugged, smiling reassuringly when Ahkmenrah stood up straight. "Been around you for a couple years, can tell when you're lying to me…or at least not saying anything."

Ahk grinned a little before sighing, a frown appearing on his face, "My…brother wasn't as kind with me being crowned pharaoh…didn't think I was worthy, or that I was old enough. I was berated for my age endlessly from him and others in the court."

The night guard nodded, watching the pharaoh closely as his shoulders remained slumped and he looked down at his feet. Being the father he was made this all that easier as he pulled Ahk into a hug, the pharaoh stiffening before relaxing against the night guard as he returned to embrace.

"You're not young Ahk, ok technically yes…but in more ways than one you are much older and much more mature than you think. And everyone knows it…"

The pharaoh shrugged, not wanting to answer in case it made Larry pull away, not realizing how much he'd missed human contact he could really feel. They only broke apart and returned inside when Ahk's stomach growled hungrily, making them both laugh.

"Food. Then we'll take a crack at what's going on again."

Xxx

Larry yawned a bit tiredly as he lounged on his couch, body still halfway on night hours as he flipped through the TV channels, volume on low. Was going to take a while to get used to sleeping during the night again.

Teddy was asleep on the guest bedroom, Ahk in the office on the pull out couch, and Octavius on the air mattress in Nick's room since the kid was at the moment fascinated by Ancient Roman Military Strategies after having found a new website on historical findings of war evolution. The roman general had been more than happy to discuss it with him instead of listen to Teddy and Larry and Ahk try and work out what to do. Octavius had fallen asleep mid questioning…

Larry finally settled on the History Channel, a bit biased yes, but it was about the Old West and it was something to watch and try to doze off to on the couch, Jed was supposed to be sleeping in Larry's room after Teddy and the night guard suggested he retreat to somewhere quieter after the cowboy got a headache from listening to the talk over the tablet go in circles for several hours.

"Supposed to be" were the main words, since after watching the documentary for a few minutes Larry heard soft feet making their way to him.

"Hey Jed."

"Whatcha doin up late Gigantor?"

Larry shrugged as Jed sat down, dressed in a plain t shirt and sweat pants, staring at the TV for a moment as the narrator showed a CGI map of the U.S. in 1867 with a planned railroad across most of it.

"Transcontinental Line?"

The night guard nodded, flicking the volume up a little so Jed could hear better, the narrator and interviewed professors were going on about the Central Pacific Railroad Company and The Union Pacific Railroad Company and the constant competition on who could lay the most line in one day and who was ahead of the other, Jed scoffed a bit as they went into some details of a bet about the working.

"Well I know fer-sher at least while I was there, da Central side didn't go that fast most days, only higher pay made the boys move that hard, hell ya couldn't go that fast evry'day cause a the damn mountains in the way."

Larry nodded, smiling as the two watched the documentary, Jed commenting on parts of the Central Pacific side or asking questions about towns on Union side. The documentary was mostly from the Union side, and Jed remained pretty quiet as it went on.

It hadn't taken long for Larry to figure out Jed preferred to read or watch something in silence to learn. Then if needed or desired he'd go try it out himself…like the remote control car. Unlike Octavius and Teddy who preferred to have as vigorous of a discussion as they could, Jed rather disliked it.

The night guard flicked to the news, watching the weather mostly before smiling as the final segment came on about the Rodeo Nicky was begging to return to.

"_…The 75th Annual Rodeo Revival is kicking off in three days in Monticello, New York. Everyone's invited to head on over to see all the events, historical displays, demonstrations, and event try your hand at some of the activities from lassoing a cow to riding a horse. The show finishes off on Labor Day weekend with the event finals and the legendary bull ride! So saddle up New York and head on down!_"

"Now that looks like fun."

The cowboy didn't say anything, just wiped his hand over his eyes as he leaned forward suddenly, not meeting Larry's gaze as he turned the TV off.

"Jed? You alright?"

He shook his head, hand covering his eyes as he breathed unevenly, trying to still his shaking shoulders as he refused to meet Larry's gaze.

The night guard moved to sit next to him, arm wrapped around Jed's shoulders as the cowboy sobbed quietly, the Tablet had not only made him real but also more emotional.

Or just gave the cowboy more time to think and allow the emotions to creep out when he wasn't putting up a front for everyone literally looking down on him.

Jed's shaking slowed then stopped all together, the cowboy partially leaning on Larry for support.

"Jed…what's wrong? Thought you liked that kind of crazy rodeo stuff? You know…you're always in the car or on your horse."

The cowboy shook his head, wiping at his eyes as he sniffed slightly. He refused to answer, just took a minute to compose himself before giving Larry a half-hearted grin.

"Come on Jed, let's get you to bed." Larry said reassuringly, standing and holding a hand out to help the cowboy to his feet. Jed clasped his wrist, stumbling a little as he stood, eyes staring off into space.

Larry watched Jed walk slowly back to the master bedroom, hopefully he'd get decent sleep tonight; the night guard flicked the TV off, eyes blinking as they adjusted to the dark room while Larry moved to get some sleep, stretching out on the couch and succumbing to sleep quickly. He'd need all the rest he could get with what was coming tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially John Denver's song "Take me Home" even though it is amazing!  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Xxx

Jed sighed softly as he woke the next morning, hearing Larry's and Nick's soft voices in the hallway outside the closed bedroom. Judging by the faintly glowing black curtains pulled tight over the windows on either side of the bed, it was late in the day.

Slowly getting up and stretching his slightly aching limbs, Jed headed out to the main living area of the apartment, not surprised to see Octavius "glued" to the television and the president and pharaoh reading at the table.

"Morning Jed." The cowboy nodded to Larry who was cooking eggs before wincing as the phone next to him blared loudly.

Nick reached the offending device first, picking up and leaving the room for a whopping minute.

"Dad! It's for you!"

Larry rolled his eyes before taking the phone away from his son, stepping away from the stove after playfully flicking his son's head.

"Hello?...Hi! Yeah, yeah I know huh? I'm thinking about it…got a few more seats to fill so we'll see. Hey, question, what do you know about the Tablet of Ahkmenrah that's displayed at the museum?" The conversation then drifted into Larry mostly listening to the other end, mumbling "yeah" and "uh huh" when needed. It sounded like he was not understanding any of it…meaning it was likely they'd end up meeting Cheryl soon if last night's conversation about the tablet as any indicator after it had dissolved into silent fuming between all parties.

The night guard ended the talk with a rather rude phrase in Hun that Attila had taught him. Jed smirked as Larry hung up the phone after bidding the caller a sarcastic good day, laughing at him when he huffed in aggravation, "Somethin' not sittin' right Gigantor?"

Larry shook his head, "Nah, Cheryl's got an attitude, just stick your temper with Teddy's brain and Attila's inattentiveness and-"

"Ya gotta hell of a woman."

Larry laughed, watching as Jed picked at his toast, "You alright Jed?"

"Yeah...just kinda tired..."

The night guard sat across from the cowboy, Jed's eyes a dull gray blue this morning.

"Jed? What's really the matter?"

He shrugged, "I don' know...just...*_sigh_*..."

Larry nodded before glancing around, noticing Nick had opened a few windows this morning and Octavius was out on the balcony with Teddy now that Nick had turned the morning news off.

"Uh...Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come help me get the bird out of the apartment?"

Xxx

xx

Xxx

Larry had to admit he was beginning to miss even Dexter from the museum as Jed and Nick tried to pin the pigeons with a hat each.

It wasn't working.

Jed finally managed to trap the bird with his hat, pinning it against the wall. The little thing was throwing up a huge fuss as the cowboy reached underneath the hat to grab the pigeon.

And managed to let it loose again back into the apartment.

Larry seriously wanted to bang his head against the wall, the only person not trying to catch the bird was Ahkmenrah who was holding the bedroom door shut.

The apartment doorbell rang loudly, making the museum 'exhibits' jump slightly.

"Ahk? Can you get that? It's probably my neighbor wondering what's going on… or here to chew me out."

The pharaoh chuckled as he headed down the hallway, "Of course."

Larry smiled, shouting his thanks before lunging at the bird with a hat, falling to the floor just in time for Jed and Teddy to pin the bird in between their hats.

Xxx

Ahkmenrah opened the door expecting to see an American.

Not an Egyptian.

"Hello baby brother, woke up in that bloody mutheum a few dayth ago and wath wondering where you were. I jutht had to find you and thay hello."

Xxx

xx

Xxx

The pigeons was released back outside and every last window was shut.

"Never again."

Nick chuckled before ducking as Larry threw his hat at him.

"And for that you get the clean up the bird poop in my room."

The boy groaned but complied, it was his fault for leaving the windows open while his toast had been on the window sill…then again New York…pigeons

Larry led the others back to the living room, intent on getting something to drink when he noticed one of the kitchen knives was gone from the rack, and half the room was destroyed.

Why was this?

"...L-Larry..."

The night guard turned to see Ahk pinned to a wall, the knife at his throat as Kahmunrah glared, grinning deviously.

"Well-Well...if it ithn't the night guard, come to thave the day."

Larry wasn't the one only glaring at the older Egyptian, Teddy didn't even know him and was angry while Octavius' hand was clenching as if to grip his sword.

Jed was the only one not upset, he actually looked afraid.

Kahmunrah turned, smirking at his brother before dropping him, chuckling faintly as Ahk groaned as he hit the floor.

"Well, Larry Daley, how nithe it ith to thee you..."

The night guard was still trying to find a way out of this when Kahmunrah raised the knife, of course it was one of the biggest ones Larry owned.

"Forgive me brother."

Kahmunrah went down after something hit the back of his head, Larry's museum flashlight.

Ahk just stared at his unconscious brother before Teddy and Larry moved him down the hall and locked him up.

Jed was already in the kitchen with a bag of ice for the steadily forming bruise on Ahkmenrah's jaw, Kahmunrah hadn't been happy to see his sibling.

Larry groaned as he checked his flashlight, glad it was only scratched versus a lens broken, "Any ideas why big bad brother is up and moving?"

Ahk shook his head, looking nowhere but down, "Must be because he'd been in such close contact with the Tablet, it reacts to those who work with it extensively..."

The night guard groaned again.

Great, something else to worry about...

Xxx

"So that's your brother?"

Ahk nodded as he watched Teddy chop the vegetables Larry had asked him to so the night guard could make stir fry for lunch.

"That's my brother…"

The president hummed slightly, chopping in silence before looking up the pharaoh sitting across the island from him. "I apologize, but I have to say I'm not overly fond of him."

Ahk glanced up from looking at his hand and holding an ice pack to his aching throat, "I'm not fond of him either…"

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially John Denver's song "Take me Home" even though it is amazing!  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Xxx

Napping wasn't something Jed did very often, in fact he hadn't slept during the "day" since he'd caught pneumonia when he'd actually been alive.

Larry found the cowboy out on the balcony after things had settled down, boot covered feet propped up on the railing and chin tucked against his chest, hat low over his eyes as he snored softly.

The night guard let him be, heading back inside to finish fixing lunch. The others were more interested in food anyway, easier to let the cowboy sleep.

Jed slept for several hours, not even twitching as noises fluctuated in the apartment. The sky was darkening into late evening when Larry went to the balcony to gently shake the man's shoulder.

The cowboy snorted slightly, shifting just enough to see his friend before leaning further back in the chair.

"Couldn't a jus' lemme sleep?"

Larry chuckled, "You've been out here since this morning, c'mon inside Jed."

The cowboy sighed half-heartedly, making to pull his long legs down from the railing, forgetting that limbs trapped up like that can go numb. One foot slid down to the balcony floor, the other slipped in between the railing poles, dangling a little in the open air ten stories up.

Larry bit back a smirk as Jed hit the ground from his chair, cursing softly, the cowboy already pulling himself to his feet.

Heading back inside, Larry didn't think to let Jed know the railing was metal, not wood; it wouldn't bend under the pressure a human could exert.

The cowboy forgot his boot was stuck through the rails.

Xxx

Octavius had heard Jedidiah yell from anger, frustration, or just yell for the sake of being loud; but the roman had never heard the cowboy scream.

Not from getting knocked off things, poked, hit, or even when Kahmunrah had him trapped in the hourglass, Jed maintained his cool.

Pain was a whole other story.

Jed was outright howling by the time Teddy and Larry managed to help him to the couch, red faced and cursing up a storm as Ahkmenrah kept Nicky in his room and out of sight. The roman general holding Kahmunrah's door shut to keep him from breaking out.

Jed groaned deeply as Larry pressed an ice pack against his lower leg, the cold didn't help much at all to stop the pain from just moving to the couch and taking his boot off. Judging by his inability to put any weight on his leg but still move his foot with extreme pain. Jed probably sprained or fractured something in his ankle.

By the time the leg was elevated slightly and Jed calmed enough to see straight, a neighbor was already banging at Larry's door.

Cheryl Woods from down the hall.

"Mr. Daley? Lannon and I heard someone shouting and we wanted to make sure everything's ok."

Larry nodded, wincing in sympathy as Jed smothered a rather sharp cry as Teddy gently checked his ankle for damage, the night guard was panicked.

"Uh...yeah my...coworker slipped on my balcony...his leg is messed up...and..._damn_."

Cheryl smirked, "I've got a van in the parking garage and crutches in my closet, Lannon can stay here with your son if that's alright? Unless your other coworkers can manage."

Larry sighed in relief, "That would be great, my suburban only has a bench seat in the far back, not a good idea..."

The dirty blonde nodded, rushing back to her own apartment and returning with a set of crutches and another teen in tow.

"Lannon-Larry Daley, Larry this is Lannon, he's met Nick at the hockey rink, and volunteers at the museum." Cheryl said before stepping through the door and handing Larry his jacket from the hook.

Did Larry mention Cheryl worked for Dr. McPhee? The same lady the museum director would call for help on odd historical artifacts? She could handle panicking people…

Larry went through quick introductions for Jed and Teddy before calling Nick out and telling him Lannon would be keeping an eye on things and to not let "the new museum actor out until he perfects his part".

The crutches enabled Jed to get upright but the coordination to move wasn't there, Teddy and Larry supporting him while Cheryl worked doors and the elevator.

Lannon watched them leave silently, following Nick back into the apartment and shutting the door before the boy went and yelled at someone in the guest bedroom.

"Dad helps some of the museum's night actors on his nights off, they all come over for food and a break and all, the new guy doesn't quite get it yet."

"I do too! Now let me out of thith prithon!"

Lannon smothered a laugh at the guy's lisp, mimicking Nick's huge smirk before following him out to the kitchen wear there was a smoking toaster and burned soup.

Nick sighed, going to unplug the toaster while Lannon handled the hot stove and "ruined" tomato soup.

"My dad can't cook."

The older teen laughed, giving a smile to Octavius as he and Ahkmenrah came to the kitchen to watch.

"Hi, name's Lannon."

Nick turned, "Oh, that's...uh...well the museum "Octavius Gaius" and the "Pharaoh Ahkmenrah", I don't remember their real names but Dad never uses them anyway for practice."

The teen shrugged before taking out a fresh set of toaster made frozen garlic bread, spreading them out in a cake pan and pouring the tomato soup over them and adding cheese from the fridge.

"Let's see if we can salvage this shall we?"

Nick smiled, watching the teen expertly handle the stove and food, showing no signs of burning the meal.

"Want any help?"

"Nah, but...?"

"What?"

Lannon turned to glance over his shoulder at the living room, "Think your dad will mind if we shove part of that sectional against the other wall?"

"Why?"

"Well, your TV has a game hookup and my aunt sent me a...well I have no idea what game it is, for my birthday, might as well test it out with someone...and plus, that other friend of your dad's probably isn't going to want to move all over this apartment on crutches."

Nick grimaced but nodded, motioning for the other two 'exhibits' to help.

The next three hours went by easily, Lannon kept the three distracted after saving supper and his calm demeanor even allowed Kahmunrah to get food without going psycho.

Nick was in bed by ten, Octavius choosing to follow suit as well. Ahkmenrah stayed out in the living room with Lannon, the teen having gone back to Cheryl's apartment to grab his college school books, his high school allowed him to take online classes through their co-education system and he'd grabbed his textbooks in advance.

It was after midnight when Larry and the others got back, Lannon leaving and refusing to let Larry pay him, saying spending time away from Cheryl's creepy collection of voodoo statues she'd brought home from the museum to study was good enough for him

Teddy thanked Cheryl as she and Lannon left while Larry got Jed settled on the moved couch. Helping support the cowboy as much as possible as he was losing strength rapidly.

The brace as clunky and uncomfortable, providing full support for the sprained ankle that was just now starting to seriously swell. Jed didn't have to wear the brace all the time, but would have it for a couple weeks to allow him to move around, he'd be on crutches for a couple days.

The cowboy was asleep before he hit the pillows, leg elevated on the other end of the couch before he finally relaxed after several tense hours.

Larry wasn't surprised, Jed wasn't one to stop talking easily, let alone avoid asking questions, the six or so hours they'd been out of the apartment had been horrible, not counting his leg and then the hospital.

Ahk was down for the count on the other part of the sectional, curled up and head pillowed on his arm. Larry let him be before following Teddy to bed, the president returning to the office and Larry to his room.

At this rate the Tablet was going to keep these guys "human" they'd have either killed each other from frustration or get into a serious accident or something…

What else could go wrong?

Plus, what could actually go right?

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially John Denver's song "Take me Home" even though it is amazing!  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

**PLEASE read the story over from the beginning! It has been redone!**

****Thank you to Mythicalnightguard who has been kicking me to get this fixed and going again, and for helping with this next chapter greatly!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<br>**

Xxx

The apartment was strangely silent; more so than it normally was, exhibits or no exhibits.

Everyone was asleep, resting off the day's excitement as the clock struck three am. Teddy's snoring could be heard from the office, Ahkmenrah mumbled in his sleep on the other couch, and Nicky was wrapped like a mummy (no pun intended) in his comforter, pillow laying on the floor, since he was too exhausted to pick it up. Larry, after a while, was able to fall asleep as well, getting over the new sleep schedule and the nerves that had been keeping him going earlier in crisis.

Jed was calmly asleep in the living room, apparently in a deep, peaceful slumber. The only ones awake, were Octavius and Kahmunrah, and a bit of a face-off was playing off between them.

The Roman had awoken in the middle of the night after hearing a crash from the living room. He'd rushed in to find Jedidiah had rolled off the couch, and was surprised no one else had woken, since the cowboy could yell pretty loud.

Jed had been biting his lip so hard it was on the brink of bleeding by the time Octavius made it to him, helping him back up on the couch carefully to cause as little pain as possible. Larry was on edge about giving him too strong of painkillers, modern medicine was so different from Jed's time that it could seriously make him sick. Meaning Jed was miserable…

After settling his friend down again, he had heard muttering in Kahmunrah's "prison," and had thought it wise to keep a look out, knowing the Egyptian had a rather devious way of planning. And now he was stuck listening to Kahmunrah's complaining.

The seemingly never ceasing mumblings turned into tapping against the door, "Can I come out now?"

"No," Octavius sighed, slight annoyance tinging his voice as he rubbed at his face, yawning behind a hand. "You cannot come out."

"Why not?" The whine the Egyptian let out was pathetic, attempting to sound pitiful and failing on multiple accounts. "I have done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? You attacked Ahkmenrah. That was very wrong, not counting everything else you have done..." Octavius replied, feeling like he was talking to a child. Ever since the Smithsonian, he'd had a bit of a grudge against the Egyptian, hating him for what he'd done to Jed. Sure everything had worked out fine, but there was still that burning animosity Octavius felt, loyal til the end for his comrades.

"It wath wrong for him to thteal _my _throne. And it wath wrong of you to thtop me in my planth of conquering thith world."

Octavius didn't reply. He just sat quietly with his back against the door, trying not to let the accursed Egyptian get to him. After a while, Kahmunrah broke the silence, making Octavius crack open his eyes that had drifted shut in lingering exhaustion.

"What wath all that thcreaming?" He asked through the door, sounding mildly amused at someone else's pain.

"Nothing that concerns you." Octavius wished his enemy would just go to sleep; he should have asked Lannon to lace the pharaoh's food with a sleep drug…

"Wath it Ahkmenrah?" The slight eagerness in his voice filling Octavius with disgust, and mild curiosity as to how Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah could still be related and be so very different in every way.

"No. It was Jedidiah. He injured himself on the balcony."

"Ith he alright?"

At this, Octavius paused, confused by the concern Kahmunrah displayed. "Why do you care?" He questioned, not trusting the Egyptian.

"I was jutht wondering. He ith important to me, you know."

At this Octavius was puzzled. "Why would you care about him?"

"Well, he ith one of my enemies thoon to parish under my wrath. He might ath well be alive."  
>The Roman felt rage, and a bit of worry, build within him. But he kept his cool. "I will not let you harm Jedidiah, or Ahkmenrah, or even Larry. And I will not let you go."<p>

The tone in Kahmunrah's voice startled the roman enough that the sudden slam against the door at his back surprised him more than it should have, "You already have."

Octavius fell with a thud against the opposite wall, and quickly shot to his feet. He saw with horror how the Egyptian got out. There, lying on the floor, was a small hairpin, bent in the shape of the keyhole. Why did Larry have to lock him in the bathroom!?

"Ockie? Is that you?" Jed's tired voice calling from the living room made them both pause, Kahmunrah smirking dangerously as he caught on.

"Ye-Yes...nothing to worry about, Jedidiah..." Octavius stammered, staring down the angry Egyptian and trying to make as little sound as possible. Last thing he needed was Kahmunrah becoming surprised by the others coming to help, a cornered enemy was even more dangerous.

"Wha's all that noise?"

"I...uh, tripped on my way to...the kitchen for...water." Before he could hear the cowboy's reply, Kahmunrah rushed at him, and he found himself grappling with the Egyptian, trying to keep him from entering the room. He was the only thing between his friends, and a man bent on revenge.

Xxx

Ahkmenrah stirred as Jed tried to get Octavius to answer him again, the young pharaoh hadn't heard the first time the cowboy had woken up when he'd fallen, only blinked blearily as the roman had left the room again after settling Jed back onto the couch. Made the Egyptian mad that he'd slept through that…

Now Ahk was careful how he slept, wanting to be aware of what was going on around him, especially with his brother just down the hall.

"Dagummit! Octavius answer me!"

Jed's panicked whisper made him sit up, glancing around and grabbing his dagger he'd had on him when they'd all left the museum. The cowboy gestured for Ahk to go find the source of the dull thuds and scuffling that were just out his line of sight. The pharaoh nodded, motioning for Jed to quiet down as he crept around the corner to see what was wrong.

Ahk didn't expect to go flying to the floor as a fist collided with his jaw.

Jed's yell woke someone else up as the pharaoh tumbled to the floor, falling into the coffee table and shattering the glass.

"Oh no…baby brother wantth to play with the big kidth…"

Kahmunrah's sneer made Ahkmenrah growl as he jumped to his feet, shaking off the fall as he lunged at his older brother, tackling him the floor and trying to wrestle the knife away from him. Larry really needed to hide those…

Octavius grabbed one of the pharaoh's flailing arms to keep the hand from choking Ahk as the mad Egyptian struggled. The kitchen knife and Ahk's dagger clattered to the floor, the roman wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not…He didn't have time to decide, both men were tossed back after a minute of grappling with Kahmunrah, Octavius with a kick to his chest, and Ahk when the pharaoh's other hand grabbed his throat and tossed him aside.

Theodore Roosevelt came running down the hall when Jed yelled even louder, having twisted and tried to grab Kahmunrah as he bolted. The cowboy hit the floor again with a pained shout as he tumbled, reaching futilely to stop the pharaoh from leaving the apartment.

"Oh shit…" Larry helped Octavius to his feet, glancing to Jed when Ahkmenrah sprinted after his brother, skidding in the hallway in his socks. The roman took off after him as soon as he was up, ignoring the orders to stay put coming from the president.

"Teddy stay here!"

He nodded as he rushed to Jed's side, the cowboy holding onto him tightly in pain and worry as the sounds of the fight moved farther away, "Go Lawrence!"

Lannon poked his head out Cheryl's apartment when Larry rushed past.

"Hey Mr. Daley, what's going on?"

"Not now!"

Xxx

Ahkmenrah was lost within minutes of being out of Larry's apartment; Kahmunrah had burst out a side door and taken off down an alley before turning onto a street. The younger pharaoh's only hope was that Larry was close enough behind them to see where they were going and could help them back…

Well, at least help Ahk back to the apartment; he was beginning to not give a damn about his brother.

Somehow they made it into the park, probably pretty close to the museum judging by the trees and paths Ahk was weaving through as he chased after Kahmunrah. Octavius must have been following them, he over took the pharaoh after a minute, glancing back at him to ensure he was alright as Ahk started to drop back.

He was heaving for air, slowing down and waving for the Roman to keep going as he kept walking, holding an arm to his chest.

Octavius sprinted faster, soon moving out of sight as Ahk leaned against a bench. Someone came running past him, tearing down the path after the roman and lose Egyptian. Looked suspiciously like Lannon but Ahk was too out of breath to notice.

"Ahk! You alright?"

Larry slid to a stop next to him, grabbing his shoulder when he straightened before they both started running again.

The fight wasn't much farther ahead of them, and Octavius was able to hold his own against Kahmunrah as Lannon had managed to act as a distraction. Neither were quite sure where the teen had come from, but with his help Kahmunrah was no longer running at least.

This area of central park was rather secluded, made it easier with how much noise they were making. Octavius had slipped to heavy Latin in his anger, and Kahmunrah as arguing back in the same tongue, words flying faster than Ahk could pick up enough to translate.

One solid kick from the Egyptian dropped Octavius like a rock, and the Egyptian insult the pharaoh snarled out made Ahk cry out in ager as he lunged at his brother.

Lannon held Larry back when he went to break them up, shaking his head and silently conveying the need to let them fight this out. The two helped Octavius to his feet, the roman shaking in anger as they watched the two brothers practically dance around each other in a deadly fight.

"_You never should have been brought back_." Ahk grumbled in Egyptian, ducking under a punch and kicking at his brother's legs to knock him down, getting a foot against the small of his back the drove him to his knees. Kahmunrah grabbed the back of his shirt and jerked Ahk up again to ram a knee into his stomach, snarling as Ahkmenrah dug his nails into his brother's wrist to break his grasp.

"_Like you have power over that tablet, it controls you not the other way around! You were never meant to have it_!" Kahmunrah sneered, making to grab his brother in a choke hold again, and this time there were no guards to come to his aid.

"_Father bid me to take it! Told me to take the throne after his passing_!"

"_That throne was rightfully mine_!"

Ahk growled, swinging a fist wildly and getting a lucky shot as it struck soundly against his brother's shoulder. "_You never should have taken it! It was never for you! Ruling wasn't about the power…it was about the people! Our land was at war and you were going to let the people starve while you marched on our enemies_!"

"_The people?! What would you know about ruling?! You were a worthless pharaoh_!"

"_If I was worthless then why were you laughed out of court when you tried to dispute my right? You were as wrong then as you are still now_!"

Kahmunrah laughed, the sound cold and heartless as he shoved his brother away from him with ease, using his larger frame to overpower the younger pharaoh.

"_If I was wrong, then why did you die at my hand?_"

Ahk jerked back, eyes wide as he froze.

"What?"

The sudden switch to English made the others tense, watching as Kahmunrah stalked around his brother menacingly, chuckling darkly as Ahk started to shake.

"Oh yeth…that little tick in the night baby brother? My blade thliding from it'th sheath…all tucked in your royal robeth…thleeping in the night…did you really expect to wake up every morning and have made it through the night…you were doomed to fall by my hand the day you were born…"

Kahmunrah laughed wickedly, the sneer on his face chilling the others to the bone. He moved closer to his brother, leaning in to speak in his ear with carefully planned meticulousness.

"I…killed…you…"

None of them expected Ahk to full out slug his brother in the jaw, knocking him to the ground with the solid blow. The roar Ahkmenrah let out was full of pain as he lunged, pounding against his brother until two sets of hands pulled him up and away.

"Easy man enough of this! Don't lower yourself to his level!"

Ahk was heaving for air as Teddy gripped his arms to keep him in place, shaking as he rubbed at his eyes and failed to stop the tears.

Larry rested a hand on his shoulder as Lannon and a brunette girl hauled Kahmunrah to his feet, not letting go of his arms as he swayed dizzily.

"Kate what the hell are you doing here? And…Teddy, thought I told you to stay at the apartment!"

The president shifted on his feet, "This young lady appeared at the door moments after you all took off into the night, and Cheryl accompanied her. Asking which way you had went and soon we followed. Figured you could use the assistance as you've managed to leave the building without keys or a mode of transportation to return."

Kate piped up a second later, bouncing on her feet slightly, "Plus mom's been meaning to come bug you about the tablet thing from the museum ever since she called McPhee after her talk with you."

Larry groaned softly rubbing at his forehead in exasperation as Kahmunrah tried to wriggle out of the two young adult's grasps. Octavius took Kate's place as the pharaoh began to regain his senses.

With defiant jerk, Kahmunrah managed to actually strike Kate, smacking her hard enough that the noise reverberated against the trees around them before Lannon and Octavius wrestled him back into submission.

"Good god what is wrong with you?! Striking a woman!"

Larry had to bodily hold Teddy back, shocked at how quickly the president had lost his patience, then again even his blood was boiling as Kate straightened and held a hand to her face. The night guard didn't see her expression, but judging by the look in Lannon's eyes as he saw it, someone should have stopped her.

"No-"

It was too late, the girl's boot shot up and hit true where the sun doesn't shine, dropping Kahmunrah to the ground again.

She spun around to face Larry, arms in the air with a smile, "Tada!"

Xxx

Kate had had enough sense to grab the same van Larry and Teddy had ridden in earlier, that way Lannon and Octavius could keep Kahmunrah between them with ease as Larry drove back to the apartment building. Ahk rode in the passenger seat sullenly, staring out at the night sky that was beginning to turn grey around some of the buildings. No one wanted to press him right now, leaving him to his thoughts. Kate was sitting in the seat next to Teddy and across from the two men holding Kahmunrah, smirking dangerously at the pharaoh as she occasionally twitched a booted foot, making him jump.

Trekking back up the stairs to Larry's apartment didn't help anyone's mood, with the clock striking five in the morning, other tenants of the building would be on the elevator and the last thing anyone needed was questioning from others.

Cheryl was waiting in the kitchen when they arrived, motioning for them to keep the noise down as Larry shut and locked the door behind them all. She rushed Kahmunrah when he opened his mouth and dumped something down his throat that made him cough before going limp.

"Spare bedroom, lock's on the outside this time."

Lannon and Oct moved the now dead weight pharaoh quickly, the roman general clicking the padlock shut with a rather gleeful smirk, probably from exhaustion as they all gathered around the kitchen island to find hot chocolate and tea waiting.

"Moved Jed back to your bed Larry, couldn't settle him down out here while I waited for you all to get back."

"How'd you get him to fall asleep?"

Cheryl set a glass bottle on the counter, the brownish-red liquid sloshing slightly as only 2/3 of it were left in the bottle. "Laudanum, figured he couldn't take modern pain drugs so dosed him with enough of this to knock out a horse. Conked right out after the second glass. Nicky's asleep back there with him since his bedroom wall is next to the front door. That kid really needs to get back into a school routine."

The night guard sighed, nodding in agreement before glancing at Kate as she sat on the counter next to him, swinging her legs idly.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Yep."

Cheryl shook her head at her adopted daughter's antics, turning and pulling ice packs out of Larry's freezer and passing them around to those needing them as the night guard fetched the first aid kit. With everyone's adrenaline high wearing off and nerves beginning to settle down, the museum director reached over and rested a hand on Ahk's shoulder next to her, rubbing slightly when he didn't look to her, keeping his eyes downcast even when she turned to him fully with a soft hum.

She reached down and pulled something out of her briefcase on the floor, looking around to everyone before pulling her arm up.

All of them straightened where they sat or stood as she set the tablet on the counter, the gold artifact gleaming even in the dull light.

"Now, does someone mind telling me what in the hell this thing has done now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Totally redid this story, please reread everything!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially John Denver's song "Take me Home" even though it is amazing!  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

**To Mythicalnightguard, m00nlightsamurai, Troth, Dessuithiel Maethoriel: Thank you for the faves and follows!**

**PLEASE read the story over from the beginning! It has been redone!**

****Thank you to Mythicalnightguard who has been kicking me to get this fixed and going again****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<br>**

Xxx

Cheryl glanced around at all of them, crossing her arms across her chest as she waited. "Well? *_sigh_* Fine, Kate, Lannon go back to my apartment and get breakfast since I know you won't sleep, I'll have Nick come get you when we're ready."

The two shrugged, heading out of the apartment with Larry following to lock the door again behind them, when he returned Cheryl cleared her throat and looked around again.

No one replied for another minute, then everyone started talking at once, their voices falling over each other in a panic.

Not once did the research specialist interrupt them, merely stood and listened to the chaos until everyone was done, then she nodded and pulled a hair tie off her wrist and began to pull her thick hair into a ponytail as she mulled the information over.

"So the fast version is the tablet 'granted a set of wishes' bringing you guys back to life fully, but also reacted and changed Common Ramen down the hall because he's worked with it heavily as well? And what should have been the time frame for this has passed so no one knows what's really going on?"

Larry nodded, "Basically, and there's also-wait _Common Ramen_?"

She shrugged, finally getting her hair into a semi decent ponytail that exposed more of her face, "Sorry, Jed said it once while explaining why you all took off."

Teddy stared at her for a second before glaring, "I thought I recognized you."

"Well I hope you would Mr. President seeing as you and I had such a lovely conversation last time we met." Cheryl's voice oozed sarcasm as she leaned on the island, making Larry shift to be better in between her and Teddy as Roosevelt crossed his arms.

"Uh...wanna catch me up you two?"

"Remember the employment agency saying "everyone I sent over there has been turned down" right before handing you the application for museum night guard Lawrence?"

He nodded, he had told Teddy of the incident before coming to the museum a few months after the big break in.

Cheryl smirked, "I was one of the candidates who was 'turned down', the board pulled me from the archives and research lab and stuck me with Reginald and Gus for a night, Cecil had been given the night off so to let the other two test me. Made it two nights before they kicked me out."

Teddy snapped, exhaustion and frustration clouding his judgement and tone, "Only because you kept breaking the rules!"

"And look! You did too so what good was making me leave?!" Cheryl gesturing to Ahkmenrah next to her made Teddy back down, shoulders slumping as he nodded.

"Cheryl?"

She turned to the night guard, smiling gently, "My second night was with Reginald and Cecil, they were giving me more freedom to ensure I could handle things so I slipped away from their supervision for about ten minutes, was trying to unlock pharaoh's sarcophagus to stop his howling when Roosevelt here caught me. Got kicked out right away and banned from the museum for a month."

Octavius grunted, leaning forward further on the island, "Were you aware they intended on stealing the tablet?"

"Oh yeah! I was in on it."

That made everyone stiffen, Ahkmenrah setting his jaw angrily as his hands balled into fists.

"Easy guys let me explain, they were trying to get the new night guard to be in on the deal, they'd take the tablet and sell it or whatever and give the new guy or gal a payout to keep them quiet, even make a deal to smuggle out other items as time went on. Being the research specialist already I could give them accurate appraisals so the money came in right. I said yes so I could stop them, I love that museum and would do anything for it. My intention was to have them steal a replica of the tablet I had been working on for display purposes, and then they would get caught with it, that way in case it all went wrong they wouldn't actually have succeeded. They kicked me out and banned me from the building before I had the chance to replace the display and hide the actual tablet somewhere else."

Everyone settled, but Ahk was still tense, not meeting anyone's gaze. Larry watched him closely, unable to read what was going through the young pharaoh's mind.

"Can...you prove that?"

Ahk's voice was soft and hesitant, but at least he looked up enough to meet Cheryl's gaze. She nodded, pulling a second tablet out of her bag, this one wasn't as bright gold, weighed the same as it bumped the island but hadn't been painted properly yet.

"Had a friend make this out of aluminum and bronze, was supposed to send it in for gold plating the day after I was kicked out. McPhee's still got the receipts for the order, wasn't thrilled to see me get suspended and for the money to go to waste, the board hasn't decided if they want to go ahead and have this finished. I'd have to alter part of the exhibit to hide the actual tablet. The plan was for a compartment beneath the sarcophagus, but I have no idea what the plan is now."

The pharaoh didn't reply, just returned to looking down as Larry shifted his weight, fingers brushing over the actual tablet as he stared at it, "You will find the secret at the heart of pharaoh's tomb..."

Cheryl snorted, shaking her head, "That has nothing to do with this, that's the combination for unlocking one of the Horus-Seth Gates."

"Thought it was known as the Gate of Kahmunrah?" Octavius asked, stifling a yawn as he straightened in an attempt to stay awake.

"There are approximately eight known Gates to the Underworld controlled by Horus or Seth, gods of the underworld and chaos, Kahmunrah's gate which is in the Smithsonian is one of them. Another is in London, the rest are in Egypt in museums, collections, or still in the tombs of the pharaohs they belonged to or were crafted for. If there's others they either haven't been found or were destroyed when temples fell. The combination is a rather common one, like a master code for a bunch of gates. There's an actual one that really releases its 'power' or whatever would have only been known by-"

"My parents."

Turning to Ahkmenrah, she nodded, "Yeah, there's dozens of theories as to why Kahmunrah had the Gate constructed as the tablet wasn't his to have, whatever reason died with him...or in this case is just down the hall. What concerns me more is the fact that it did 'this'" She gestured to the human made exhibits, sighing softly in exasperation, "Without really invoking anything. Or that it's not sticking to normal parameters. Wouldn't mind getting my hands on the priest manifest for this thing."

Ahkmenrah snorted, letting out a heartless chuckle as he shook his head, "You're not the only one, if it still even exists it was buried with the priest or my parents, I never saw it."

Cheryl sighed, flicking the fake tablet with a nail idly, "One could hope, might pry at Kahmunrah's brain, he may have been involved with it during the construction of the Gate. But for right now I think everyone needs to get some sleep, I have to take Kate up to Monticello for the Rodeo set up then pick up Adein from the airport, by the time I get back everyone will hopefully be a little more awake."

Everyone agreed, too tired to argue at this point. Teddy retreated to the home office, and Ahkmenrah to Nick's room, taking the actual tablet with him when Cheryl slid it over to him. It belonged with him anyway. Octavius and Larry would crash on the couch, both escorting Cheryl out.

She paused before the door, picking up something on the floor near the couch where Jed had been sleeping earlier.

"Larry, where did you get this picture of Kate?"

"What?"

The photo in her hand was the one Jed had always carried with him, it had been in his hand while he'd gotten in ankle x-rayed earlier, something to keep him grounded. Cheryl turned to show Larry the picture, and she wasn't kidding, the young lady sitting in front of Jed was the spitting image of Kate.

"Cheryl, that's not Kate-"

"Yes it is, 'cause that's her brother, he died a couple years ago."

"Cheryl, that can't be Kate or her brother, that belongs to Jed, he's had it since he died."

"This is not good."

Both turned to Octavius as he gestured to the photo, "If the young lady who is known as Kate who as in here earlier is so similar to Jedidiah's sister, it may only cause him heartache to see her."

"And not just him," Cheryl added with a sigh, "Kate's been touchy about her brother's death for awhile, especially with the rodeo coming up since he was a big part of it. And if all that's going on with the tablet has anything to do with this..."

"What do you mean?"

"The tablet made you guys human because of the wishes, but what if that's not the only reason, it could have just left you 'revived' or whatever during the day."

Larry sighed, "This isn't good, so what now?"

"Now? You guys get some sleep, I do what I need to do and we go from there. One thing for sure, no one mention anything to Jed until I get back, I'm going to talk to Kate on the drive up to Monticello, Nicky will be the first one to notice this if he sees that photo. I don't think anyone needs anymore excitement, especially Jed with his ankle."

"We'll handle things here, see you later Cheryl."

The lady nodded, handing Larry the photo before leaving.

The night guard turned to Octavius, "You know, life wasn't nearly as complicated before I worked at the museum. Then again things aren't normal for me period..."

His attempt at humor fell short, making Octavius sigh, shoulder slumping in exhaustion as the woman's words weighed on his mind, "This is not looking good."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no I don't own Doritos...  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

**NTo zaraxz, WinterFrost15, ShiningGalaxy, GalaxyGirl317, Seanchow806Napoleonic, Kayleen143, Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian: Thank you for the faves and follows!**

**To Huskygirl1998: It wasn't good to start with with so had to redo it! Thank you so much!**

****Thank you to Mythicalnightguard who has been kicking me to get this fixed and going again****

**Ok I give up in typing Kahmunrah's lisp, really hard to do and remember when writing bigger chunks of dialogue, we all know character wise he has trouble with "s" and "sh" so hopefully we all can imagine it. It's normal typed...sorry, I lost my patience for it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<br>**

Xxx

The night guard had only managed to get a couple hours of sleep, waking up and feeling even more tired then when he laid down but knowing it was pointless to try and sleep again, might as well get up to do some research while he had some quiet time. In his findings, laudanum was a common medicine in Jed's time as a painkiller and sleep aid, Larry would just have to make sure he didn't drink it too often and forget to eat. That's probably why Cheryl had left the bottle with Larry to monitor.

Digging further into western history didn't clear things up for Larry like he'd hoped, wanting to get to the bottom of Jed' behavior and Kate's similarities to the girl in the picture. After starting his job as the night guard he'd only brushed up on information on the transcontinental railroad, just enough to have a basic idea about Jed's life. Further research now revealed very little, just that Jed died the same day his sister did, she died of bullet wound to her torso according to the doctor's records. Jed's cause of death wasn't listed. What was there was another picture, the description listing the photo's individuals and making the night guard pause at the image of the two people leaning on a paint horse.

_Jedidiah Lucas Smith, Foreman_

_Katherine Eleanor Smith_

Larry sighed softly, rubbing at his face as he stared at the computer screen. Katherine was the spitting image of Kate, looking identical to the fourteen year old Larry had met when she'd come to babysit Nicky for the first time years ago. That girl Larry knew had just been adopted by Cheryl Woods after losing her legal guardian, she never spoke about the deceased, but Larry had known it hurt her, and that's why he and Nicky had always gone to the Rodeo Revival to support her in all she had left of her makeshift rodeo family. Anyone by blood had disowned her after her guardian's death.

Researching that train of thought made Larry tear up, the rodeo website had archive photos of the years before Larry knew Kate, and in them were her brother. The older man was Jed's mirror image, same cocky smirk, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Kate was practically glued to her brother, hanging off him as he sat on a black horse in one photo, arms wrapped around his sister's waist as her feet were up in the air. The smile on his face reminded Larry of Jed so much it was almost painful, but the cheek splitting expression was one he'd never seen on the miniature cowboy.

Octavius shifted on the couch, coughing softly in his sleep before tipping his head and beginning to snore. The sudden noise made Larry jump slightly, glancing around before sighing heavily as he shut the laptop. He wandered the apartment out of habit from checking the museum, Octavius was sound asleep, a bruise on his cheek standing out on his face harshly but it wasn't too serious; Teddy was just as deeply asleep, unmoving when Larry ducked his head into the office. Kahmunrah was still drugged so only the soft sound of breathing made it out the door to Larry.

Nick's room was just as quiet, Ahk laid out on the boy's bed, but fatherly experience taught Larry that he was faking, or was trying to sleep and couldn't. Standing in the doorway only made Ahkmenrah force his breathing to slow even further, proving Larry's guess. He let the pharaoh be, figuring he needed the time alone to think.

Larry leaned against his bedroom doorway, arms crossed as he watched Jed sleep. The cowboy had woken up long enough at some point to down the rest of the glass of laudanum Cheryl had left on the night stand next to him, falling back into sleep to hopefully stave off the pain.

Nicky was just starting to wake up when Larry eased the door open, still groggy enough to remain quiet when his dad motioned for him to come on out as Jed started shifting restlessly.

"I think Ahk's still awake in your room, if not the air mattress is in there for you to sleep some more. I'll cook breakfast once others are awake."

His son nodded, creeping down the hallway to his own bedroom. He'd either bug Ahkmenrah to talk with him or they'd both end up getting some sleep.

Jed shifted on the bed, biting back a wince as a hand went to his thigh as if to still his leg to keep his ankle from hurting. The sprain was rather wicked, the muscle that was injured was the main one for the joint and ran up the cowboy's calf. Would heal rather easily in a couple weeks, but the first forty-eight hours were the worst pain wise. Larry moved to his side as he sat up a little, trying to move his foot as little as possible.

"Hey...how're you feeling?"

The cowboy grimaced as he collapsed back against the pillows, rubbing at his eyes, "Hurts..."

Larry winced, but squeezed his shoulder comfortingly as he sat down on the bed next to him, "Still got some of that laudanum stuff, get something in your stomach and you can have some if you need it."

Jed shook his head, keeping a hand over his eyes, Larry knew it wasn't because of light, there was nothing on in his bedroom, the fact that the cowboy's shoulders were shaking slightly told more than the cowboy was himself.

"Jed...what's wrong?"

He shook his head again, biting the inside of one cheek to keep quiet. Larry gently moved the hand covering his eyes, not saying anything when he met them and saw they shined more from held back tears than the light coming from the hallway.

Larry lowered his voice even further, trying to sound soothing when the cowboy turned his head away, "Jed...c'mon, talk to me."

"Jus'...hurts..."

"Not just your ankle huh?"

Jed nodded tightly, jaw clenching as Larry watched him shut down and not respond any further, with a sigh the night guard stood up, grabbing the crutches leaning on the wall and holding them out to Jed.

"C'mon, might want to get some food in you before everyone else gets moving around."

The cowboy nodded, lifting his bad leg off the bed and pillows slowly as he moved to sit on the edge. Larry helped stabilize him as he stood, using the crutches to keep his weight off the injured ankle, neither brought up the brace, moving just down the hall it wasn't needed.

The soft click of the crutches on the floor as Jed moved broke the silence enough that it allowed both of them to relax. Jed took a seat at the table instead of the island, using the chair across from him to prop his leg up, wincing but nodding in thanks when Larry laid an ice pack over it to help with swelling.

While the night guard began fixing scrambled eggs and toast, Octavius woke up enough to look around, seeing Jed at the table and rising with a soft groan to join him. The roman clapped the cowboy's shoulder reassuringly, dropping into the chair at the head of the table next to Jed with a yawn.

"Go back ta bed Octavius."

"No...I am alright...for now at least."

Jed's forced chuckle was enough to get Octavius to look at his friend better before sighing, settling to resting a hand on Jed's shoulder and rubbing slightly until he met the general's gaze. The silent look between them spoke volumes, not needing to say a word but able to communicate fully. Jed nodded after a minute, accepting whatever Octavius was meaning with just a look, turning away when Larry set a plate of food in front of him. The cowboy began eating silently, rolling his eyes a little when Octavius yawned and shook his head at the offer for food. Larry shrugged, going ahead and fixing more anyways as the smell of food would start stirring the others eventually.

Octavius was almost dozing off again at the table as Jed ate breakfast, only stirring himself to be more alert when the sounds of Kahmunrah moving around broke the slight quiet in the apartment. The general stood to change, taking advantage of the empty bathroom to clean up and wake up with the use of the shower. He sighed as he rubbed at his face, trekking back down the hallway and pausing at Nicky's bedroom to glance in out of habit for checking his men when asleep.

The sight made him smile.

Larry had just set another round of bread in the toaster when Octavius called for him softly from the hallway, Jed turned enough to glance in the general direction but didn't get up as the night guard headed over.

The roman nodded to Nicky's bed, and Larry bit his lip to keep from laughing at the sight, digging his phone out to take a picture to show Jed...and for later teasing opportunities.

Ahk must have been awake earlier when Nicky had gone in, neither were conscious now as Ahk was sprawled over most of the mattress, curled slightly around Nick who had his head on the pharaoh's chest, sound asleep with the 4,000 year old teen's arms around him protectively. Both were sleeping deeply, Ahkmenrah looking totally at peace...and incredibly young.

Octavius chuckled softly, heading back to the kitchen area and beginning to speak with Jedidiah, their words didn't make it to the night guard as he turned to the guest bedroom, unlocking the door and slipping inside. The older pharaoh looked terrible, not just from the bruises and slight cuts on his arms from the fight, the drug or whatever Cheryl had given him to knock him out had not only knocked him flat on his ass but was still affecting him as he sat on the edge of bed, holding his head and groaning softly.

"That should teach you to piss of a historian, what she give you anyway?"

"Herbs used to aid sleep, mixed together they are rather potent and thickening. It was common in Egypt to use something similar to capture enemies. I believe she used Kava, valerian, and poppy extracts...thought there may be some passion flower in there as well."

Larry chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched Kahmunrah try to stand up, managing to get to his feet before swaying and having to sit back down again with a deep groan.

"Too much valerian..."

"Considering it makes you much more enjoyable to be around, I don't think so."

Kahmunrah tried to glare at the night guard, it failed since one eye was bruised the other was bloodshot.

"Come get some food, we'll decide what to do with you later, still got some of the stuff Cheryl used by the way, doubt you could fight us off right now."

That earned a growl, but Kahmunrah allowed Larry to pull him to his feet, leading him down the hallway. The pharaoh paused at Nicky's bedroom, staring at his sleeping brother and sighing softly.

"Hasn't changed much since I last saw him."

Larry's brow furrowed a little, "What do you mean?"

"Ahkmenrah would do the same thing when we were younger and still alive. I rarely awoke in the morning without him in my bed. Usually stuck to my legs and having stolen my pillow at some point in the night. Never understood how he did that without waking me. Rather adorable if not slightly annoying little brother."

"Yet you killed him."

Kahmunrah shrugged, "It was a power game, he wanted to unify Egypt between two rulers, I wanted war to conquer its halves."

The night guard paused in responding, looking to his sleeping son and the pharaoh, it was if Ahk knew his brother was nearby and watching, he'd instinctively tightened his grip on Nicky, face shifting into a slight frown. "And now? What are you?"

The older pharaoh didn't respond right away, instead he gripped the doorway and swayed dangerously, Larry almost let him fall if the noise wouldn't have woken the other three people sleeping. "Now Mr. Daley...I'm going to throw up."

xxx

Kahmunrah managed to not get sick, instead he was left pretty dizzy and clinging to everything to remain slightly upright. Larry stuck him at the island, not trusting him near Jed and Octavius who were just as antsy. Jed's hands kept twitching as if to reach for his guns, and Octavius' hands were in tight fists. They only relaxed enough to go back to eating when Larry stepped away from Kahmunrah and the pharaoh rather comically fell sideways and hit the floor. Both men had to stifle laughter to keep from waking the others as the night guard helped Kahmunrah back up, dropping a plate of food in front him as well as a mug of tea.

"How do I know you didn't poison this?"

Larry shrugged, grabbing a piece of the pharaoh's toast and taking a bit calmly, but he did smirk as Kahmunrah picked up the mug hesitantly.

"The food is fine, the tea on the other hand...well you're just going to have to find out huh? Like I said, still got that herb stuff."

The pharaoh merely glared, or at least tried to, downing the hot liquid quickly before setting the mug down, dropping his head into his hands as his stomach turned. The tea was fine, just simple chamomile, something he was actually fond of. Just the herbal brew that had been dumped down his throat earlier was making him feel lousy all around.

His suffering seemed to both amuse and appease the two men at the table, both returning to their own meal as Kahmunrah stayed at the island, trying to decide if it was worth attempting to eat and risk throwing up or not.

xxx

Ahkmenrah woke up to the smell of food and his stomach growling slightly, blinking in the dim light he glanced to the windows, seeing the sky overcast with gray clouds, blocking out the sun. He tried to sit up, finding his torso weighted down as Nicky grumbled in his sleep, hanging on to Ahk tightly to keep him from moving.

Or was just trying to keep his warm pillow from leaving.

The pharaoh smirked as he rubbed the boy's back, trying to wake him up slowly. Nicky merely went deeper into slumber, arms relaxing slightly as he snuggled against Ahk's side. As much as it pained him to disturb his sleep (which wasn't easy to come by in the apartment at this time) Ahk was hungry and the smell of hot food was a bit more enticing than staying in bed so Nicky could sleep.

Shaking the boy's shoulder earned a low groan, nearly a growl as Nicky buried his face in Ahk's shirt, earning a laugh as Ahkmenrah tried harder. Seeing as his pillow was moving, Nicky rolled over, capturing Ahk's arm that had been shaking him and pinning it beneath his body. Ahk was laughing too hard to care, merely tugged his arm free as he rolled away from the boy, shaking in amusement as the action caused Nicky to roll off his side of the bed.

The two of them in their sleep had kicked many of the blankets to the floor, leaving Nicky a soft landing as he fell, at least it wasn't a painful awakening as he hit the floor, sitting up with a start.

"Hey..."

Ahk chuckled as he stood up, stretching his arms up and sighing softly, enjoying the feel of his muscles relaxing pleasantly.

"I was sleeping."

"I was hungry."

"Good point."

The two headed to join the others in the kitchen area, breakfast laid out on platters on the table. Nicky was just about to go to Jed's side and sit next to him when Ahkmenrah jerked him back, shoving the boy behind him as he stared at his brother.

Kahmunrah managed to raise his head enough to look to his younger brother. The other pharaoh blocking the night guard's son from view protectively as he glared.

"At ease Ahkmenrah, the worst I could do right now is throw up on you."

Ahk didn't relax, but did allow Nicky to take Octavius' seat when the roman moved to keep himself between Jed and Nick and Kahmunrah, that way they were the farthest from the older pharaoh. Larry watched the exchange silently, passing Ahkmenrah a plate when he sat down on Jed's other side. He subtly showed the pharaoh the bottle of the sedative Cheryl had used, getting a short nod when Ahk understood. They at least had something to control him...

xxx

Teddy was the last one to join them, rising late in the morning and finding them still at the table. Larry was washing some of the dishes while he kept an eye on the still subdued Kahmunrah, the herbs had one heck of a kick to them. Nicky was showing Octavius and Ahkmenrah how to play some card games, Jed knew enough of them to beat any professional gambler out of everything he owned. Currently they were playing poker, using pieces of popcorn and potato chips and the money chips.

Kahmunrah stood up, shaking slightly as the president went to Larry's side, the older pharaoh retreating to the spare bedroom and collapsing on the bed to sleep off the last of the herbs affects. The night guard locked the door again, not wanting to be caught off guard once the pharaoh was back to normal. They really needed to find something to do with him before someone got seriously hurt.

"Lawrence, any ideas about our newest pharaoh? The tablet won't be able to do anything until this is over-whatever this is... and we don't even know what is wrong with it..." Teddy kept his voice down as he helped Larry finish the dishes, both keeping the conversation from the others at all costs.

The night guard shrugged, "I really don't know Teddy...none of us have any idea what's going on with it...or why it hasn't worn off from the 'wishes' or whatever. As for Kahmunrah...keeping him drugged is a bad idea, for one thing it's making him sick, and two it's just not a good idea, it could wear off, he could hurt someone, it could kill him-"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Teddy!"

"Sorry."

The president sure didn't sound it, but Larry couldn't blame him, even with the pharaoh locked back up he was still tense, so was Ahkmenrah, he was more able to enjoy the card game, but Larry watched him glance over his shoulder several times when Nicky wasn't looking.

They needed a plan...or something...they were grasping at nothing as nothing was there to catch.

Teddy patted Larry's shoulder as the night guard leaned on the counter. He smiled slightly, turning to grab the laptop to look for something of use.

The president fixed himself a plate of food before joining the gathering at the table. "Gentleman! What are the stakes?"

"About two handfuls of popcorn, and five Doritos."

"Lovely! Deal me in if you please!"

Larry smirked as he waited for the laptop to boot up, watching as Jed passed out the cards and handed Teddy his "chips". As they continued the conversation made Larry have to bite his lip over and over as it grew even funnier.

*_crunch_*

"Ahk it don't help ya none if you eat yer gamblin' chips."

"But they're good!"

The others smothered chuckles as Jed rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that Ahk's collection of popcorn was slowly decreasing.

"Bid two chips."

"Match."

"Match."

"Match."

"By Saturn...I am out of chips."

"How are you out of chips already, my roman friend?"

"I...uh..."

"Octavius..."

"I ate them."

Jed snorted, laying down his cards to form one pair, "At this rate everyone will be broke 'fore we call the first hand."

Nick laughed as he laid down his cars to have two pair.

Ahk had three of a kind.

Teddy had a straight.

They all turned to Octavius who was not only out of Doritos, but also popcorn, completely empty handed of snacks. Larry stood up to look over his shoulder, laughing as the general set down his hand of cards.

Royal Flush

Everyone else groaned as the night guard motioned for the roman to collect his winnings. Jed scowled as he flipped through the deck, trying to figure out how in the heck Octavius' hand had come up.

"Is this a good hand then?"

Jed nodded, "After all these years watchin' me play cards with the fellas, ya never picked up on car rankin'?"

"I honestly did not pay that close attention."

"Oh boy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please?<br>**

**Sorry this one is a bit of a filler, gets better next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NatM or Disney related  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

**To KittyVonCatsworth, Dwell-In-Possibillity: Thank you for the follows!**

**To Huskygirl1998: I don't know why more people don't, it's an awesome character set up to do! Thank you so much!**

****Thank you to Mythicalnightguard who has been kicking me to get this fixed and going again, and thanks for some of the parts to this chapter****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<br>**

Xxx

"Dad! Come on, please? The rodeo starts tonight and Kate sent tickets with Cheryl! We've got arena side seats for the opening events!"

Larry sighed, pulling the frozen hamburger meat out of the freezer to start fixing supper. Yesterday had been a rather quiet day, everyone still pretty worn out and subdued. Cheryl had finally returned late that evening, she'd had to take Lannon and Adein to the rodeo after picking the exchange student up when Kate needed help finishing everything for opening day. Neither she nor Larry had come up with much more about the tablet, and Ahk had only been able to share so much. As for Cheryl talking with Kate...it left the adopted mother and teen at odds, the girl had clammed up tighter than Rexy holding on to his bone when asked.

Cheryl was figuring things were going to blow sooner or later and that's when it would become easier.

The next morning everyone had been in better spirits, well mostly. They hadn't had to drug Kahmunrah so he was back to being insulting and downright snarky. Since he wasn't attacking anyone, Larry wasn't going to knock him out again. But his constant complaints had grated on everyone for a couple hours. Ahkmenrah had lost his patience, unlocking the door and throwing one of Larry's thick books at his brother, hitting him in the face after having listened to his complaining about being bored all afternoon.

Kahmunrah settled down after Ahk insulted his intelligence in Egyptian, the tone was enough to make everyone leave the young pharaoh alone for awhile.

Nicky was begging to go to the rodeo tonight, wanting to see Kate's part in the opening ceremonies. That and he was going crazy and wanted to get out of the apartment.

Larry didn't blame him, everyone was getting tense with each passing hour. The only thing stopping the night guard from loading them up to head to the rodeo immediately was how depressed Jed was acting.

Ok Kahmunrah wasn't helping any either, but Jed was higher on Larry's priority list.

The night guard sighed, leaning on the counter as he went over what else to cook for supper as to feed seven people, most of them able to eat for at least two people.

"Not tonight Nicky, maybe tomorrow, I'll talk to Cheryl later to see if she can help drive us there, but I gotta talk to Jed about it first, something's bothering him."

The boy sighed but nodded, returning to the living room where Octavius, and Jed were watching _Aladdin_, they weren't as lost as Larry would have thought with the Disney movie. Then again Larry hadn't been the one to introduce movies to the museum, Cecil and the others had used them as a management technique to keep everyone quiet.

Ahkmenrah was out reading on the balcony, completely distracted from everything else. Apparently that was one of the few things he and Kahmunrah had in common, book in hand they were oblivious to the outside world.

Larry turned the stove on, beginning to prep hamburger patties to cook up, he glanced into the living room to see Jed had fallen asleep, probably worn out from walking on his ankle earlier, the doctor had said to try to put weight on it a couple times a day, meaning Jed had ignored the crutches for a good hour and was now paying for it.

"Hey Nicky, come take the trash out please."

xxx

Larry turned his back for what seemed like a millisecond to check on the vegetables in the microwave, he didn't notice the grease in the frying pan catch fire, only catching on when he felt a hot sensation on his arm. He glanced down to see his shirt sleeve on fire, and let out a shout of shock and a few words that would make an old sailor gasp. He quickly batted it out with his hand and turned back to the hamburgers...which were on fire in the pan.

He rushed to grab a cup of water and, forgetting the golden rule of grease fires, dumped it on the blaze. Bad idea. The fire spread to a nearby phone book and the next thing he knew the fire alarm was blaring through the apartment.

Teddy rushed in quickly, only one of his boots on, having been in the process of preparing to aid Nick in taking the trash downstairs, and Ahkmenrah peered in from the balcony curiously before rushing to stop Kahmunrah from breaking the door down.

Jedidiah jumped at the sound, suddenly awakening from the sleep he'd been getting and rolling off the couch. And Octavius, of all the people, seemed rather calm and orderly during the whole thing. While the commotion in the kitchen continued, he calmly searched for the source of the loud sound. He noticed a light blinking on a white disk on the ceiling, and stood on one to the couches to take it down. The wretched noise stopped.

Larry quickly covered the pan with the lid, and Teddy stomped out the flaming book with his boot, sighing in mild frustration. Both the president and the night guard turned as Octavius entered the kitchen

"Is everything alright my liege?" He asked, stepping around the burn ashes of what use to be a book.

Larry shook his head, throwing down the towel he'd grabbed to mop up some of the mess. Teddy spoke for him when the night guard's frustration kept him from speaking. "There was a fire, and it set off an alarm. Which seems to have stopped..."

Octavius held out what he believed must be the alarm. Larry took it, looked at it, and then sighed heavily.

Dull thuds preceded Nicky letting Cheryl in the apartment, the blonde armed with a fire extinguisher, half-dressed in comfortable western style clothing with an unbottoned plaid blouse and flowing skirt over western boots.

"Geez man! I leave for one day and you're trying to burn the building down?! No wonder McPhee is always bitchin' about you working."

Larry didn't get the chance to reply as Kahmunrah managed to bust the lock, knocking Ahk aside as he tried to see what was going on. His brother snarled something at him that made Kahmunrah start sligthly, and made Cheryl snort, apparently knowing enough Egyptian to catch the meaning of the insult.

The night guard sighed, "I give up! Everyone find shoes!"

Cheryl laughed, setting the fire extinguisher down on the counter and helping Larry clean up while the others went ahead and did as told, well everyone besides Jed who already had one boot on and just had to buckle the brace on his other foot, and Kahmunrah who stood in the hallway glaring at the research specialist. "And why should I comply Mr. Daley?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, taking something from her skirt pocket and cupping it in her hands as she stepped closer to him. "Because not only have I researched a lot of your history Kahmunrah, but learned all of Egypt's secrets."

The something crackled in and snapped, making the older pharaoh back away as she moved forward, "And I hold the power of the gods in my hands."

Kahmunrah fled to the spare bedroom to grab the shoes Larry had gotten from him to wear besides his Egyptian sandals, getting the pharaoh to change into modern clothes that morning had been a hassle.

Larry stared at her as the crackling stopped and she turned back around to continue cleaning.

"What was that?"

She smirked and held up a small black device, "A taser."

Jed's laughing was worth putting up with her odd methods.

xxx

The drive to the McCarthy Center was easy on Larry's mind. Cheryl had Kahmunrah ride with her and Teddy and Lannon, the two least likely to kill the pharaoh if he spoke too much, but considering Cheryl only had to hiss like cat or make her taser buzz in her hand and he'd do whatever she wanted, it was unlikely there would be any problems.

Jed rode in the passenger seat with it pushed all the way back, giving him enough room to stretch his leg out, fighting off the pain as he was continuing to be stubborn and ignore Larry's and Octavius' offers to help. Ahkmenrah rode right behind Larry with Nicky and Octavius in the far back seat, all chatting lightly as Larry drove up the highway to Monticello. The just under two hour trip flew by, the guys all finding it interesting to watch the sunset on their left as the car moved north, wasn't often they got to see something like that, dawn and dusk were things they'd miss normally.

The parking lot was filling up fast when they arrived, and Larry was glad the gate man saw Jed's crutches and waved them to the front to drop everyone off. He ended up having to park among the back rows of spaces and there were still people pulling in to attend the first night of the rodeo.

Cheryl's arm was looped through Teddy's as she met up with the night guard as he stepped out of his car, locking it behind him as he took the woman's other arm politely as they walked the half mile to the front doors to the McCarthy Center. Half the rodeo was inside the indoor arena, along with booths and displays and shopping vendors along with food (what Larry was planning on feeding everyone), the other half was outside using a smaller covered arena near where the horses ad cattle were kept and where campers were parked for those who had to travel.

Tonight's events were all indoors as opening ceremonies were mostly introducing the competitors for the different events, thanking vendors and sponsors, going over the history of the revival, a bit on local museums in relation to the rodeo, and starting the competitions for the week.

Cheryl waved to Nicky up ahead by the doors who was jumping up and down excitedly, "Should drag you guys out here every day this week, the history stuff is during the day and event rounds at night, tonight and next weekend are the busy nights as everyone comes out here. The week is quieter and more fun."

Larry chuckled, taking the tickets Nicky was waving around to hand to the door man as they headed inside, not surprised that Cheryl and Lannon took the lead to their seats. "We'll see about that."

She sighed dramatically, smiling as they wove through the throngs of people to get to the third level and then trek down into the bleachers where Cheryl had a set of seats reserved in the front two rows in the center of the arena border. Getting everyone into a seat where their neighbor wouldn't irritate them all night only took a few minutes, leaving Octavius on an aisle seat behind Jed in the front row for the leg room, Nicky sat beside the roman with Ahkmenrah and then Lannon going inward. Larry then Teddy sat next to Jed, with Cheryl and Kahmunrah on the president's other side.

Larry and Lannon had fetched food as everyone settled in, the night guard happy the teen had offered to help as it was easier to carry the variety of food back to everyone. Cheryl had slipped him her vendor card, the Museum of Natural History had her a Lannon and a few other volunteers run a booth about the museum had on Old West and American history during the revival week. Displaying pictures and "inanimate" artifacts for everyone to see.

They'd missed opening ceremonies and Kate completely by a good hour, and a pair of tractors were currently raking the arena to smooth the soft dirt out for the rodeo clown skit and then the main event of the evening.

Lannon leaned forward slightly, whispering in Cheryl's ear and earning a loud laugh as the blonde tossed her head back, shaking her head in denial or amusement. When the teen leaned back she was still sniggering, smothering it with a hand as her shoulder shook.

"He's probably with her now, Kate won't let Adein get lost...too much."

Lannon just laughed, shaking his head with a smirk, "Hey Nicky, coach is thinking about renting out the ice rink next month on Saturday afternoons for everyone to practice off-season, wants to know how many are interested."

The two dove into a hectic conversation on hockey that Larry couldn't follow, especially once Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah started asking questions as neither had any idea why a person would skate on ice for sport, or for that matter what exactly ice was. Ahkmenrah had been in snow before but had paid it little heed at the time.

The rodeo clown skit made everyone laugh and brightened the mood, relieving any lingering tension they'd had from the last few days. It was good to get out of apartment. Even Jed was roaring as the antics ranged from water fights to sparklers to rolling each other in barrels as herding dogs "helped" the clowns in their act. The screens all around the arena showed the skit at different angles, flashes of the crowd, and rolled bits of history about rodeo clowns, some were rather interesting, catching Larry's attention so he ended up reading more than watching.

He was just finishing up reading about the evolution of the clown costumes when the clowns began screaming, blowing air horns and sirens as most of them fled the arena. Smoke blew from machines in random places as a dull roar blared from the speakers before rock music began blasting around the arena.

Nicky, Lannon, and Cheryl were on their feet cheering with half of the crowd as the gates began rattling directly across from them, giving a clear view of the contestants and workers climbing over the metal bars and fussing with the gates and animals making all the noise.

"It's time for the preliminary qualifying rounds! Thirty riders! Thirty Mounts! Only Twenty will move to Friday Night's semifinals, then Ten and then five for the championship rounds!"

The crowd erupted into applause as a camera picked up the angle of other side of the gates, the bulky and pissed off animals beating up the metal as they were guided through chutes.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls! It's time for the _BULL RIDE_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NatM or Disney related  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

**To Dragons251, PatronusNightFlame: Thank you for the follows!**

****Thank you to Mythicalnightguard who has been kicking me to get this fixed and going again, and thanks for being my sounding board!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<br>**

Xxx

Larry was too distracted by talking over his shoulder with Ahkmenrah to notice Jed had stiffened slightly, the cowboy's eyes going wide as the announcement made the crowd cheer louder as a catchy song blasting over the speakers started a stomping and clapping rhythm as the announcer started introducing the night's competitors in the dangerous event.

Octavius was the only one who noticed, leaning forward and resting a hand on Jed's shoulder and squeezing comfortingly.

The roman figured distraction was a good idea, shifting to balance better on the edge of his seat, "Jedidiah, what is this event?"

Xxx

The clock counted down as the rider raised a hand in the air, nodding to officials balancing on the gate as the bull rocked anxiously, pawing at the dirt as the crowd started stomping their feet in unison, calling out the last five seconds before all hell broke loose. The noise jarred Jed out of his conversation with Octavius, trying to explain the purpose of bull riding without his voice cracking. The horn blasted, loud and ear shattering as the gate was flung open and the bull released.

..._One._..

Jed couldn't look away as the ride began, the clock ticking out the seconds like they were hours. His palms began to sweat as he watched the man ride the bull with a careless attitude, hand in the air and rocking with the chaotic movements like he was riding a gentle ocean wave.

..._Two._..

While to some this sport was crazy and reckless, to Jed it made perfect sense. This man was riding for a slot in the finals to compete for the grand prize of a thousand dollars cash, and Jed knew just what was going through his mind. He remembered the feeling, the adrenaline, the need to win. Not for the thrill or bragging rights, he'd been riding for his life...His and Katherine's.

..._Three_...

Jed forgot to breathe, eyes locked on the spinning animal and bouncing rider as the bull tore around the arena. Spinning meant the wild bucking wasn't as aggressive; you just had to lean with the turning to not get whipped off.

..._Four_...

His heart was pounding, beating in his ears as he stopped being able to hear the sounds of the crowd around him, panic was setting in as he saw the rider start to lose his rhythm. The announcer picking up on the loss of control as well as the rider bounced a bit more than he should.

"Come on now! Ride 'em cowboy!"

..._Five_...

The rider jerked as the bull whipped from his spinning to bucking, legs pushing the massive body into the air in violent hops that rattled the teeth in your skull. Kept you from breathing as well. Every time you slammed back down it forced the air from your lungs.

..._Six_...

Jed watched the man suddenly get thrown off with one ferocious jerk from the bull; the impact was harsh as he had to roll away from the kicking hooves of the mad bull. Others rushed to attract the bull's attention away from the rider, the animal snorting and charging around the arena in a frenzy. It ran right past the fence where they were sitting, the sound of its heavy breathing loud in Jed's ears...memories of Jed's last ride came rushing back...The pain of the strikes against his chest, the pounding hooves, and the sound of a whistle calling an end to the round as he'd hit the ground for the last time...

He jerked to his feet with a cry and ran as quick as he could to the nearest exit, ankle throbbing as he stumbled up the stairs, forgetting the crutches as his eyes watered and he fled. He didn't hear or notice Larry and Octavius as they followed, he just had to get away...away from the yelling and clapping and cheering as the rider stood back up and waved to the crowd while another bull was prepped for the next rider.

Struggling through the crowd outside the bleachers didn't help as he wove through the throngs of people, limping as his ankle throbbed but he ignored the pain. Jed stumbled around a corner to a side corridor that was currently used to store extra vendor tables and booth sides, he made it halfway down before his ankle gave out and he collapsed against the wall, sliding to sit on the floor as he pulled his knees to his chest, holding his ribs as ghost pains made him wince.

He didn't realize he was crying until his vision blurred to the point he almost didn't see the hand offer him a handkerchief. Larry and Octavius were suddenly next to him, the roman wrapping his arms around his friend as he broke, shaking as he sobbed, the fear and pain coming back as he tried to keep from blinking, afraid if he shut his eyes they wouldn't open again.

Neither spoke, letting him let it out but providing silent comfort by being there.

"Ne'er shoulda gott'n on..."

"Jed? What do you mean?"

Jed shook his head as Larry sat next to him, shoulders brushing as he set a hand on Jed's knee, the cowboy's other leg stretching out to relieve the pain in his ankle as Octavius kept an arm around his shoulders.

"Never shoulda gotten on that damned bull...rode the full time an' everythin'...fell off..."

Larry and Octavius met each others gaze, realization setting in as Jed kept shaking. The roman leaned his head down to rest on his friend's shoulder, Jed leaning against him further in response as he clung to him for all he was worth.

"...'s how I died...got on a bull and didn't make it outta the ring."

Jed was heaving for air, unable to slow down his breathing or his words, one arm still clutching his chest like it was hurting him. "...Katherine...got-t stabbed...and...then shot by the bandits comin' into the camp...doc was forcin' m-my...hand to pay up...someone made a...b-bet on the new colt-t...whoever broke h-him...got the money...I had no choice...kept goin' after that one...kept winnin' the pots each time...she-she didn't know...was...was asleep w-when I got on the bull...some new feller had brought 'im in-n...needed that money...mayor w-was gonna g-get involved...rider got full pot...I was so _scared_..."

His voice cracked, trailing off as he cried against Octavius' chest, the roman not letting go as he rubbed the cowboy's back soothingly, "Jedidiah-"

"Damn thing 'bout threw me 'cross camp! Wouldn't stop buckin' fer nothin'! I fell off after the ten seconds...knew it had to have been full time...everyone was screamin'...didn't run...it hit me like a train...next thing I knew I couldn't breathe or feel my leg...starin' up at the sky 'fore it went dark..."

Larry sat there speechless, letting the information sink in as Jed leaned on Octavius, crying himself out. The sounds of other bull rides didn't help, the horn echoed through the McCarthy Center like nothing else and each blast made Jed flinch and cling that much tighter to his friend.

"Larry."

The night guard turned, meeting Octavius steady gaze, "Yeah?"

"I do not believe we will be returning to our seats during this event, would you mind if Jedidiah and I explored the center?"

He nodded, pulling some money from his wallet and handing the bills and his phone to Octavius, glad he'd taught the exhibits how to use it after the incident of Kahmunrah running and they all ended up in the park. "I'll call once they're wrapping it up."

The roman nodded as the night guard stood after giving Jed a quick hug, the cowboy nodded as he began to calm down enough to sit up better, gripping Larry's hand in thanks before letting him leave. Octavius and Jed sat there a bit longer, both quiet as the steady hum of the people in the center replaced any other sounds. Ten riders had gone, twenty to go, it was going to be a long night as they had to rake the arena every few rounds to keep the dirt in good condition. Jed wiped at his face with the handkerchief, sniffing slightly as he removed his hat to comb his fingers through his unruly hair.

"You forgot your crutches."

The cowboy snorted, letting out a weak chuckle as tipped his head back, letting his close as he forced his breathing to calm down, "Forget a lot a things."

Octavius chuckled softly, pulling the two supports from his other side and handing them to Jed when he reached for them. Getting Jed back upright took a bit, his ankle was toast and he was probably still in a lot of pain as Octavius helped him up to lean against the wall before getting him situated on the crutches to balance properly.

"Shall we explore a bit? I have been meaning to ask you about some of the things here."

Jed swung the crutches out slowly, beginning to head back to the slightly smaller crowd among the vendors and displays. He moved a lot slower now, still a bit shaky but steady enough that Octavius let him be, walking along side him and providing a block in case someone got to close and risked bumping into the crutches. People gave him enough room though, moving aside like it was normal with little notice, Jed didn't need the extra attention.

They wandered in relative silence, Octavius occasionally would gesture subtly to something on display for historical purposes or for sale, having no idea what some of them were, or having seen them and never asked anyone from the Old West display before. Jed explained patiently, cracking small jokes as he did and bringing a small smile back to the roman's face as his worries for his friend began to ease.

Jedidiah was still tense, flinching a little each time the horn blared from the arena, but he wasn't panicking, instead enjoying the time away, even taking one of the hats on display for sale and shoving it down on Octavius' head. The roman chuckled, fixing its positioning as he glanced in one of the available mirrors the vendor had out for use.

"Not my style my friend, more to your tastes."

"Ah c'mon it looks great on ya."

Octavius wrinkled his nose, tucking the white and black hat back on its hook, picking out a mahogany brown one instead and trying it before handing it to Jed who was waiting for the gal to finishing cleaning his own hat, having offered to do so for free as way to try and boost sales. The cowboy took the brown hat and ran his fingers along the braided band around the hat's crown, eyes going distant.

"Jedidiah?"

The cowboy didn't speak, staring at the hat before setting it back on the shelf, "Katherine wore on jus' like thet..."

The roman winced, watching the cowboy slip the hat lady a tip and a forced smile when she handed Jed his hat back before the blonde left the display. Following him, Octavius was kicking himself, maybe wandering around wasn't such a good idea as now Jed was withdrawn and silent.

He did at least stop when his friend caught up with him, gripping his shoulder gently to make him pause a moment, "I am sorry my friend, I did not mean to-"

"It's nothin' Ockie...not yer fault..."

Jed didn't allow for more talking, beginning to walk again, this time without looking at anything. Octavius went along with it, knowing pushing Jed only made one of them mad and the other hurt.

The silence between them was a bit unnerving after several minutes, and Octavius sighed softly, finally speaking as they headed to the food area.

"Is something bothering you my friend?"

A soft sigh, "No." The tightness in his voice made Octavius raise an eyebrow, but didn't reply as the cowboy spoke again.

"...well...maybe...*_sigh_*...yeah..."

The two wove between the tables in front of the food stands, both looking for something worth trying.

"What is troubling you?"

Jed didn't answer right away, going silent almost long enough that Octavius was about to ask again, both stopping where they were at, Jed glanced around out of habit, scanning his surroundings, "I'd rather no-"

He froze, eyes wide as he stared at something like a gun was in his face, Octavius turned slightly to follow where he was looking, smiling and waving at the person who had caught his attention.

"Ah! Kate! Nicholas mentioned you participated in this Rodeo, how are you? Do you compete this evening?."

The brunette stood from her table with another teen, her chap covered jeans were dusty from the arena, her pale green tank top showing her tanned shoulders, one of them scarred from a knife, her hair was braided down her back, auburn fly aways peeking out from beneath her brown hat, with a braided band, "Hey Octavius!" not tonight, tomorrow though, hoping to qualify for barrels finals, whose your-"

With both Kate and Jed frozen, just staring at each other, Octavius felt his nerves set on fire. Both were tensed like one blink, one breath and the other would either disappear or they'd wake up from a dream.

Jedidiah swallowed thickly, almost choking, his voice was hoarse and quiet, "K-katie?"

"Jay-Dee?"

When the blonde cowboy nodded after several tense and silent minutes, Kate bolted.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Next chapter might not be as fast to come as I only have part of it planned out and Learning Curve needs some attention. Thank you!<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NatM or John Denver's song "Take me home"  
><strong>

**Thank you my lovely readers who have continued to read and follow this even after all this time! This is completely redone so please reread the whole thing!**

**To Dragons251, PatronusNightFlame, WelshJuliet, , GuppFish, BLACK-Rabbit 2204, Baddass Archer Daughter, Aori Rihito, mindprisoner, crystalstar1999, sorchagriffin, NalGoldor, dragontrainer28, love sasodei s2, Ponycrazy7597, TheMusicOfYourSoul, RedRosing: Thank you for the faves and follows!**

**To Huskygirl1998: Wow! I'm glad it was such a unique twist! :):) I love this fandom, I don't know why we see more fics for it! Thank you!**

**To Sara (Guest): Here you go! Thank you!**

**To Belle (Guest): Wow Thank you so much! Took a bit to get everything tweaked, I'm so glad you liked it!**

****Thank you to Mythicalnightguard who helped amazingly with a big chunk of this chapter!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<br>**

Xxx

Jed and Octavius weren't the only ones startled as Kate sprinted away, boots pounding on the ground as she took off out an exit towards the outdoor arena and horses.

"Oh no..."

Jed swore softly, huffing angrily, "Go aft'r her ya ninny!"

Octavius spun to face him, the cowboy trying to see around people in case he could catch a glimpse of the brunette. "What?"

The cowboy narrowed his eyes, shifting on his crutches, "I can't go aft'r her, ya gotta go get her 'fore she does somethin' stupid."

"Jedidiah! You don't even know her!"

"But she's Kate..she's my-"

"She is not your sister!"

Octavius regretted the words instantly as Jed slumped, sighing heavily as he nodded, brain catching up with what he was saying.

"I apologize Jedidiah, that was uncalled for..."

"No, yer right...jus'...she looks jus' like my sis...hell knew my nickname an' e'erythin'..."

Jed's accent grew thicker as his breath hitched softly, leaning heavily on his crutches as he bowed his head.

"I know Jedidiah...I know how this troubles you-"

His friend's head snapped up, eyes like fire, "No you don't! Dammit! Gaius Octavius don't you _ever_ say thet agin! You don' know a damned thing!"

Octavius sighed, rubbing at his face as he resigned himself. Jed didn't use his full name, not ever. He was royally upset and there was little Octavius could do...usually Jed would be roaring mad at this point, but now..it was like the life had gotten ripped from the cowboy, like a kick to the chest as he slumped, defeated and unable to look up anymore.

"Stay here."

The cowboy's head jerked up as Octavius began to leave his side.

"What?!"

The roman skidded to a stop, still not used to these odd shoes, he held up a hand to placate his friend, "Stay. Here."

Octavius didn't give him the chance to reply, he took off running after Kate, diving out the side door and finding himself among more displays, vendors, and pens of bellowing cattle. The horses were farther down as he looked around frantically. It was a good thing Kate's eating companion had chased after her first, he'd managed to stop her from fleeing too far, trying to get her to calm down. Octavius spotted them only because the other person made him do a double take, he looked so similar to Ahkmenrah it made him pause. That and Kate's light green tank top was easy to see among a sea of browns, tans, greys, and blue jeans.

The young man failed at keeping Kate still, with a defiant jerk she wrenched from his grip and took off running again, Octavius on her tail as the other guy watched in exasperation before heading back to the food area.

He'd just managed to get within easy shouting distance as Kate began to lead him back towards the area where the horse trailers and campers were parked. Larry's phone rang in Octavius' pocket annoyingly, and he scrambled to get it out to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Octavius! We're heading to the food area, where are you guys_?"

"Jedidiah is already there."

The night guard paused before answering, tone concerned, "_And where are you_?"

"Currently my liege I am chasing after young Katherine."

"_Why?_!"

Octavius sighed, almost out of breath as he wove around someone leading a horse, trying to catch up with Kate without causing a problem; even if she wasn't Jed's sister, she sure acted like the cowboy, running almost too fast to remain in the roman's line of sight.

"Because she was at the food area, saw me and then saw Jedidiah...now I am chasing after her as Jedidiah was most insistent that I do so."

Larry groaned over the phone, and Octavius could almost see him rubbing at his face in exasperation.

"_But why?_!"

"I don't know!"

The roman didn't mean to snap, it slipped out as he had to duck to avoid getting smacked by someone throwing a frisbee. Pushing his legs faster, he struggled to gain on Kate ahead of him.

Cheryl must have taken the phone from Larry, speaking rapidly as if walking already, "_Just get to Kate and try to get her to come back with you, we'll go to Jed, I'm assuming Adein's with him_?"

"If you mean the young Egyptian man then yes."

"_Good, see you soon_."

The click of the phone made it easier for Octavius to run, able to use his arms better and sprint the last bit before Kate could climb all the way onto her horse.

A red and white paint that looked just like Jed's.

His arms suddenly wrapping around her waist and pulling her down made her shriek angrily, kicking and clawing at his arms like a hellcat as he dragged her inside the horse trailer to talk without attracting attention.

"Leave me alone!"

"Stop fighting! It solves nothing!" His tone was tired and pissed as she wrenched from his arms at last, managing a rather hefty kick to his stomach that almost doubled him over.

Kate spun around to face him, chest heaving as tears gathered in her eyes. "Why?! Fighting-not fighting! It doesn't matter! My brother's dead and you just 'happen' to know someone who looks _just_ like him! How do you think that makes me feel?"

At the look of half panic on his face about how much to say she barked a cold laugh, "Oh don't worry, I know about the tablet and what the hell it did. Cheryl told us everything."

Octavius held his hands out, trying to get her to calm down, having to jump in front of the open back door to keep her from fleeing again when she lunged, he doubted he could keep up with her if she sprinted again. "Just give me a moment to explain..I honestly have no idea how you feel...but I do know someone who is going through the same thing. How do you think Jedidiah-"

She flinched at the cowboy's full name, jaw clenching tightly...this wasn't good...

He continued anyway, needing her to understand...or at least agree to go back with him. "How do you think Jedidiah feels? He has been dead, only awakening at night for years, never seeing his sister again...a sister who is very damn similar to you...then for _both_ of you to react like that...upsets even the strongest man."

Her jaw shifted, arms crossing over her chest as she cocked a hip, boot tapping on the floor of the horse trailer, not believing him but not trying to leave yet either.

Octavius sighed softly, "We had no intention of upsetting you Kate, I knew very little of Jedidiah's sister, he only told me of her once or twice in quick passing, never going into detail. I do not know what any of this means, but I do know for at least tonight you cannot ignore each other. Please come back with me, Cheryl Woods and the others are waiting with Jedidiah and your companion-"

"I _can't_."

"You_ must_!"

Kate hitched a breath softly, full crying now but refusing to acknowledge the tears running down her tanned cheeks.

"Katherine...you must come back with me, I know you lost your brother, I also know Jedidiah lost his sister and even more so she was not part of the museum and it hurts him. I know it hurts you to bring this to you, but-_by the gods-_there is something going on whether with the tablet or something else, and something is telling me you are part of it. Please come back with me."

He waited anxiously, heart pounding in his chest as he wished it wasn't him trying to convince her.

She didn't answer.

xxx

Jedidiah sat between Ahkmenrah and Teddy at one of the tables, playing with his basket of fries he was sharing with the pharaoh while they waited for Octavius to return. Lannon and Cheryl refused to let anyone go after them, saying Kate was volatile enough on a good day, going to her when she was upset was dangerous.

The blonde cowboy didn't know what to think...within the first few minutes of everyone getting back together minus Octavius and Kate, the discussion over her and Jed was dropped when he refused to speak. Instead settling to attempt to eat something as his stomach was churning...food or going for a ride usually settled his mind, and right now a saddle was off limits.

He stared sullenly at the ketchup on the fry he was holding, musing why in the world something that looked like blood tasted so good. No one dared bother him, fearing both his temper and his grief at this point. Teddy was occupied talking to Lannon and Kahmunrah, if you could get him going on mathematical topics the older pharaoh wasn't that bad, almost borderline enthusiastic. Ahk and Nicky were in deep discussion with Adein on Egypt, the young pharaoh wanting to know all about his home land and how it had changed, and Adein was just as interested with the past, slipping back and forth between English and Egyptian so rapidly even Ahkmenrah was having trouble keeping up.

Larry and Cheryl were at another table entirely, in deep discussion over something that was making both of them frustrated, Jed honestly had no idea what, he really didn't care.

He also didn't really care when both Nicky and Adein suddenly stood up, staring at something behind Jed and Ahk. Nicky was bouncing up and down waving excitedly, almost ready to run over to whatever had his focus before Ahk stopped him after he too turned around.

Jed only did so after Cheryl stood up too, watching with stony silence. The cowboy ended up standing as well, leaning a hand on his chair to remain balanced as he watched Kate and Octavius walk towards them.

Octavius paused a few yards away as Kate kept going, right up to Jed before she...

*****_crack!_*****

The sound of the slap reverberated in the air, Jed's head whipping to the side before a hand went to his cheek in pain, they weren't the only ones to notice Kate's actions, other rodeo attendees were also watching curiously before returning their focus to their own conversations and meals, nothing new to see when a gal slaps a guy after having fled the scene.

Kate suddenly speaking made Jed flinch, and Adein take a step closer just in case.

"That's for screwin' with my head about my brother."

Jed didn't respond, dropping his hand back to his side, nothing he would say would make a difference even if he understood fully what she meant. He'd taught her-no he'd taught _his_ Kate-how to slap like that, fast and unexpected and caused a helluva lot of pain, and he just knew she could do worse.

"And this," Her sharp tone made him cringe, closing his eyes to not see what she would do next, instincts telling him it wasn't going to be good.

Then again his instincts had also told him to get in a remote control car and try to outrun a T-Rex skeleton when he was only three inches tall.

He jerked his eyes open when a solid body was suddenly against his, a pair of long thin arms wrapped around his torso tightly as the soft smell of sweet grass hay and horses invaded his nose. Kate's head was tucked against his shoulder, hat keeping anyone from seeing her face.

"Is for maybe being him again..."

His soft gasp made her tighten her arms, and he automatically wrapped his around her, holding her tight as he bowed his head against her shoulder, leaning against the solid form that was so familiar to him it almost hurt.

No one could see either of their faces, the hats hid everything besides blonde or brunette hair, neither of them cared, just clung to each other because the fear of letting go and snapping back to reality was too much to think about.

xxx

They all moved back to Kate's horse trailer and the big camper she was using, mainly because Kate had to feed her mounts and Jed wasn't leaving her side, that and talk about the tablet wasn't for public ears.

Jed couldn't fully bite back a soft noise as she fed her main horse, the red and white horse was identical to his Kate's, the one he rode at the museum. The other two were a buckskin and a palomino, both liking all the attention anyone wanting to pet them were giving. The paint, named "Choco" of course, liked Nicky, but immediately tried to bite Kahmunrah, earning a laugh from everyone else. What didn't help the situation was when Jed moved to run his fingers through the red and flaxen forelock, and the horse rested his head over the cowboy's shoulder comfortably.

Cheryl pulled them all into the camper, making Adein and Lannon work the pop-out area so there was more floor space in the large trailer hooked up to the pickup truck Cheryl usually used for the museum. She only had the van at the moment as the truck had to stay on the rodeo grounds for the week and had only two seats.

The camper was something Kate had had for a couple years from money her parents had left for her and her brother to go to college when they died a year after she was born, that plan went down the drain when Jed lost his job when she was five, and for a year she lived in a rundown camper while he worked on a ranch. Then the lawyers were finally convinced to let them access the trust money. Kate's Jed had used it to move them closer to family in New York, picking up work anywhere he could, and joining the Rodeo Revival. Once the revival got going on a nation wide tour, he and Kate bought a camper to travel with them as he made good money managing the cattle at each place, that and he and Kate competed at shows and usually came out pretty good.

Then he'd drawn the bull known as "Meetcha"...short for "meet your maker". No one had ever made it eight seconds on that bull, Jed rode out 08:02:34 seconds, and was dropped like a bug when the bull flipped over and landed on him. Kate didn't even have the chance to jump the arena fence as the bull was still loose. Her Jed didn't make it out of the arena.

Kate had taken the winnings money from their recent shows, the insurance, and the last of the trust money and bought a better camper, the bull ride prize had been the horse trailer itself, saving Kate a bit of cash when she'd turned her life around after her brother's death. Her insisting on staying in the rodeo even after Cheryl adopted her had been Cheryl's bane, but the museum director arranged her summer work around shows along the east coast, traveling to museums while Kate rode in barrel races and reining competitions.

And it showed, the Jay Feather LGT trailer had a comfy queen bed over the fifth wheel hitch, a kitchen, and dinette area, a couch, a small bathroom, a full bed and bunk bed over that. Perfect for long trips with several people, or in this case have a bunch of people spread out inside for snack foods before finding places to sleep. Larry gave up on the idea of driving back, he'd duck back to his apartment in the morning for clothes, or just go to Wal-mart, he hadn't decided yet.

Currently Cheryl was being an obnoxious "mom" and pulling out the variety of ribbons and trophies Kate and Lannon had won over the years, Lannon was Cheryl's second cousin and moved out to her for the college and a history internship at the museum. Kate had taken to lying face down on the bunk bed above Adein and Lannon lounging on the double, groaning dramatically at Cheryl continued. Nicky was sitting across from Jed at the dinette, the cowboy using the opposite bench to keep his ankle up as Cheryl had wrapped it with a few ice packs to avoid any more damage after his "run". Octavius joined them there, munching on the chips Cheryl had laid out and watching Jed carefully as he remained smiling and laughing.

Teddy was content on the queen bed with Larry, both of them sitting on the edge and enjoying their own bag of chips as the younger guys had claimed most of them. Kahmunrah was sitting quietly on the sofa, occasionally glancing over to Ahk who had settled on the floor on some pillows Kate had thrown at her mother and that had been kicked towards the youngest pharaoh. The topics were kept light, no one wanting to mention the elephant in the room while there was decent food and good company. Reality would set in once dawn came again after everyone slept.

xxx

Octavius was outside in the "yard" area between the camper, horse trailer, and the two vehicles Cheryl and Larry moved after everyone was happily eating the cookie pizza Kate had hid from her mom. He was pacing as his mind was buried in thought, having left the camper to try and clear his head.

He was tired, then again, they were all tired. He turned towards the window when he heard laughter, and saw Jedediah holding up Kate's hat so she couldn't reach it. She was giggling, the cowboy joining in with a grin on his face, and for the first time in nights Octavius saw his friend happy. But, something told him this joy would not last long.

The sound of footsteps made him turn as Ahkmenrah walked out, holding two glasses of some yellow liquid.

"Hey," He said, placing the glasses down on a small wooden table set out to use, the wood scratched and stained with leather polish. The furniture set up under the camper's awning to make a small sitting area in the "yard".

"Greetings," Octavius replied, going back to his pacing, still rather distracted.

Ahkmenrah sat on a nearby bench and watched his pacing, eyes narrowing a little before grasping at the first idea he could think of to distract his friend from his own mind. "Are you thirsty?"

The sudden question broke Octavius' thoughts, causing the Roman to stop in his tracks. He nodded, and sat on another stool opposite Ahkmenrah with a soft sigh. He took one of the glasses and stared at it curiously.

"What is this?" He asked, taking a very tiny sip.

"Lemonade. It's made of water, sugar, and lemon juice."

The Roman looked a little confused, standing again as he could not longer remain still. "I assume lemon is a fruit? We had none in Rome."

"Ah. I remember." Ahk played with his glass a little, "So...What are you doing out here all alone?"

Octavius sighed and turned to watch the stars start to really shine out now that the McCarthy Center was closing down for the night. "I am merely contemplating," He stated, trying to hide his worry. But Ahkmenrah was on to him, wise beyond his years in reading those close to him.

"You're worried about Jedediah, aren't you?" Ahk rose to his feet as Octavius nodded a bit, looking away.

"You have often said the Tablet does strange things. And that these things can not always be explained. If that is the case, then perhaps it can read our hearts."

Ahkmenrah was confused by this proposal, and turned to the Roman puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it obviously granted us wishes, but it did not grant Jedediah's...not fully as we are still within a city. But perhaps, by reading his heart, it found a wish it could grant-getting his sister back. I think that is what he wished all along."

"Are you implying it did this to us on purpose? For Jedidiah to be reunited with his sister?"

Octavius sighed, leaning on the truck supporting the RV trailer and looking around at the camping area beyond them and small lights and fires flickering from electric lanterns and grills, each light like a glimmer of hope that could so easily be snuffed.

"I do not know what to think...but I do know Jedidiah is more torn up over this then when we were shipped to the Smithsonian. Did you know he died due to bull riding?"

Ahk shook his head, sighing as the words sunk in. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."

The roman shrugged, forcing a chuckle to keep from crying, "Which part?" Ahk was slightly startled by his tone, a feigned laughing tone that was almost exasperated, "The part where the tablet has continued to confuse us? Or coming to the rodeo?"

"Would you be mad if I said all of the above?"

With a shake of his head Octavius sighed again, standing up straight as Kate jumped out of the camper, laughing manically as she clutched something black in her hands. Jed was hollering at her from inside the camper, unable to get his words out right as he was laughing too hard. Lannon helped the cowboy out, taking off after Kate as she dashed off, apparently having stolen Jed's hat. Something you never did.

"I am not sure which is better, being the only child in a family or having a brother or sister or multiple..."

Ahk shifted next to the older male, turning so his back leaned on the grill of Larry's suburban, "What do you mean? Did you have siblings?"

"I did not, in fact I was raised by nursemaids and tutors more than my own parents, my father was a magistrate and my mother more interested in wealthy living and its finery then her son. Watching Jedidiah now with his sister, and having seen how Nicholas acts with those he considers siblings...does make me wonder about the relationship it provides..."

The young pharaoh let the following silence remain, mind reeling slightly as Kate finally came back, still giggling but at this point it was almost hysterical as she and Lannon leaned on each other, both biting back yawns. Wouldn't be long before everyone settled down to sleep.

xxx

Jed winced as he hobbled his way behind Kate, following her to the horse trailer and her "bedroom" while here at the rodeo.

The trailer was impressive, Jed had read up on ranching and rodeos and how they'd changed, and Kate's trailer was one of the best ones. The lettering on the top: "_National Supreme Champion Bull Rider 2003_" might have had something to do with it. 3 horse stalls, a tack rack, a bed over the hitch, a sofa, and what was supposed to be a mini camper, but Kate had torn out the bathroom to store hay bales and feed, and the fridge held more horse stuff then people besides a few water bottles. The sink was replaced by shelving for brushes and grooming supplies. And the cabinets altered to hold show clothes and blankets. Hence why there was a separate camper. Kate spent most of her summers on the road, either with Cheryl or one of her brother's old long time friends who looked after the girl.

Kate shoved a box out his way as he pulled himself up into the bunk area, grimacing as his ankle throbbed without it even touching anything. The soft light on the ceiling was better than the camper's bright ones at this point as he watched the brunette fix the sleeper sofa into a comfortable bed, tugging quilts that smelled like hay down from overhead cabinets to lay out.

"It's not the Ritz, but it's so much better."

Jed smirked, nodding as she helped him sit down before moving the crutches well out the way as he swung his legs up and laid back, moving his hat and tucking it next to him on the back of the couch.

"Aw c'mon don't trust me?"

He shook his head, not opening his eyes as she dug in another cabinet for sleeping pants after unbuckling her chaps and hanging them up. Jed only looked to her after she'd closed the outer door and then the door leading to the trailer after passing Larry and Lannon more blankets. The night guard would sleeping on the straw and blanket covered trailer floor with and Adein Lannon, the three "non-exhibits" staying between Ahk and Kahmunrah as Cheryl didn't want a fight in the middle of the night again.

Teddy was sleeping on the queen bed in the camper with Octavius, much to the roman's chagrin as he'd have rather be in the trailer with Jed. Nicky was tucked up on the bunk bed above Cheryl on the double, having been shoved up there after he'd fallen asleep sitting up.

Kate was chuckling softly at something Larry had said as she came back into the bunk area, shutting the door and brushing any lingering hay off her sleep pants. She reached up into a cabinet above Jed, her tank top riding up a bit and revealing a long abdominal scar. The cowboy wasn't quite able to bite back a soft noise as he saw it.

"Hmm? Oh yeah that...heh...got myself in a bit of trouble a few years ago...went out in the middle of the night at one rodeo, it wasn't known for being the safest, didn't wake my brother up so he didn't come running until after some drunk gang guy had stabbed me and I screamed, got caught in the crossfire before the cops came. That was a long summer without riding..."

Jed winced in sympathy as he watched her pull a red, green, and white quilt from the cabinet, squeaking as she dropped it on him when the heavy blanket slipped.

The quilt hit Jed hard, and not from it suddenly appearing in his lap, but the fact that he had an identical one folded in his tent right now back at the museum.

"...Your brother's huh?"

She nodded, not speaking as she took it from him when Jed handed it to her after running his fingers over the stitching. She climbed up onto the other bed, wrapping the blanket around her with a sigh as she buried herself in the covers and flicked the light off.

"How'd she die?"

Kate's sudden question breaking the silence made Jed crack his eyes open, and he shifted under his own blanket. His mind took a minute to process her words, realization hitting him with a dull ache.

"Gang shootin', bastard got 'er in the stomach an' the Doc couldn't do nothin' more."

She hummed softly, "'Bout like me...was in surgery for five hours to repair everything, dumbass used bird shot, glanced off my side but some went in. Wasn't fun doing physical therapy after that though..."

Jed snorted softly, closing his eyes again and moving the pillow better, "I can imagine. Mind if I ask about yer family? Sides brother and folks?"

She laughed a little, yawning and Jedidiah could hear her squishing herself further into the mattress.

"Got a couple aunts and uncles on dad's side, none on mom's, none give a damn besides Aunt Karen who signed off on the trust for us to use years ago. All of them including grandparents eventually disowned me fully after my brother's death, a couple had disowned both of us when Jed refused to turn over custody of me when things got rough. They were mad I stayed in the rodeo and show circuit after that one ride, and since I had legal claim to the money they couldn't do anything about it. Aunt Karen backed me until Cheryl adopted me, having met Jed and I one day at the museum during rodeo week five years ago. More like a legal guardian until I turned eighteen as I had no interest in becoming an emancipated minor. Aunt Karen stopped talking to me a few months after Cheryl finished all the legal stuff, no idea if she hates me yet or not, don't really care."

He grunted softly, half asleep as he turned the words over in his head, "They sound just peachy..."

She giggled, "Yeah...you could say that..."

They laid there silently for several minutes before the sound of a horse, one of Kate's or another nearby made Jed jerk out of his doze, Kate yawned as she reached out blindly, smacking something of the wall until she hit the right part and soft music began to play.

Jed chuckled as he shifted to lay on his side, mindful of his ankle as sleep finally claimed him.

"..._almost heaven, West Virginia...blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river_..."

xxx

Ahkmenrah sighed softly as he tried to get comfortable enough to sleep, tugging the warm blanket tighter around his shoulders. It wasn't that the thick straw and blanket padding were uncomfortable, in fact it was amazing, he just couldn't settling down enough to sleep...

Everyone else was down for the count, even Larry who had been hyped up on the coffee Cheryl had fixed awhile ago. It was just the young pharaoh unable to find rest at the late hour.

With a soft grumble he leaned up on an arm to grab the thick leather bag Larry had stashed the tablet in, the night guard had a niggling fear that if he didn't have it with them at all times, it would fail and they would turn into dust come sunrise, not wholly unjustifiable.

The thick gold tablet was cool in his hands as he laid on his side, fingertips running over the inscriptions as he tried to decipher the layers upon layers of spells and enchantments embedded in the metal.

Apparently that worked better than counting sheep ever could, minutes after picking up the tablet his eyes began to cross, and he instinctively tucked it beneath his pillow, one hand tucked under to always be touching the tablet as he finally drifted off.

xxx

_Saqquara, Egypt_

_Second Month of Peret, Rehk wer_

_Planting Season_

xxx

His side lock was getting annoying as he tossed his head to remove it from his line of sight, wishing Esi would let go of his hand so he could find something better to do besides listen to the priests of Sehkmet pray for victory in the coming battles between his father's army and the enemies. Kah could be done with his lessons by now! He must go search for his brother!

Esi only gripped his hand tighter when he squirmed, having helped raise many children of the pharaohs and wives, she wasn't falling for anything. He whined softly, tugging at Hent-Ateh's skirts to get some attention, not finding this ceremony interesting any longer.

The lesser wife sighed, but took both his hands and led him discreetly away from where they'd been kneeling in the temple. She sat against a pillar in a side hall, cuddling him to her chest when he whined again and played with her beaded necklace. He was small for his age, but everyone loved him, they had to, he was prince after all!

His soft fussing made her sigh softly as she gently fixed the gold belt holding his loin cloth up, tucking the folds back into place even though they'd be messed up in a few minutes.

"Hush little one, what troubles you?"

He didn't reply, merely turned his head to face the other voices entering the temple, one a higher pitch than the others as it came from another youth. Hent-Ateh stood, cradling him on her hip as the tutors ignored her and headed right through the hall to the far balcony, another side lock wearing teen following them and asking questions any chance he got.

"Kah...?"

Hent-Ateh smiled, setting him down and letting him follow his brother when the other prince turned at his brother's voice. The woman left them to return to the ceremony, leaving the teen in charge of his toddler brother.

He took on the job with a roll of his eyes, holding his brother's hand and leading him to the balcony to examine something his tutors and the priests had been finishing up for their father. The robed men stepped aside to let the two princes come closer, a small box providing a step stool for the youngest as they peered at the thing on the table.

"What does it do?"

Kah's question was met with gentle laughter from Genubath, the oldest scholar and tutor, and the only one to really put up with young, curious princes. The others merely scoffed arrogantly, letting Genu stop the youngest from touching the item.

"It was crafted to preserve the life and love of your royal family, and to ensure that the heart's desires would always be within reach."

"What does that mean? I make a wish and I get whatever I want?"

"No you insolent boy! It-"

"Hush Butehamun! The prince merely wishes to understand, and he has the right to as this will be his once he is of age and on the throne."

Kah smiled cheekily, sticking his tongue out at Butehamun when the stuffy priest glared at him.

"My prince, the heart's desires are so much deeper than a simple wish, just because you wish for dates and glaze for dessert this evening, doesn't mean you'll get it, because while it is something you want, it is not a desire that answers a need. Remember our lesson a fortnight ago about want and need?

"Need is something you must have, like food, while want is something that adds to a need, such as a particular food like dates and syrup, or gold sandals."

Genu smiled, patting Kah's shoulder, "Exactly, you may wish to find a feast awaiting you at home after a long journey, when really you are wishing to return home safely and desiring your family to be well and waiting for you."

"What about if you lose someone? Such as a lover or child? Would it restore them to you?"

Butehamun gasped angrily, "Of course not! That is for the gods to perform! Even pharaohs cannot command the gods to their wi-"

"But is this not a connection to the gods?!"

"Why yes but-"

"Then can it or cannot do such things?!"

"My prince-"

The conversation fell into angered shouting from everyone, priests arguing with each other, arguing with Kah, and just getting mad.

The youngest prince suddenly wailed, not enjoying the arguing that had broken out when all he'd wanted to do was spend time with his brother in peace. Kah groaned as the yelling died off at the loud cries, scooping up his brother as none of the priests or tutors dared touch him when he fussed for fear it would upset him more and cost them their lives.

"My prince, wishes of the heart-such as to be reunited with one who was lost-may be granted, but to do so it must be part of the integrity of the spells that created this. Such as the spell to always bond you and your brother. But for these wishes to be granted and made permanent...a sacrifice must be made..."

Kah nodded to Ptahhemakhet, the oldest priest, leaving after that as his brother was still crying on his shoulder.

The elder prince's bodyguards followed closely as he trekked across the sand from the temple to the palace, irritated that the winds were picking up and driving sand into the air again.

"Your highness! Please pick up your pace, the gods have sent us a sandstorm!"

His brother whined loudly as Kah pressed his head against his own chest, holding tightly to his brother as he ran the last hundred yards, barely slipping inside the stone halls before the wall of sand slammed into the palace.

"Setne, go to my chambers and close the windows, light a candle or two, I doubt this one will let go anytime soon and candles take two hands."

The guard rushed to do as he said, running up the stairs two at a time while Kah moved slower, ducking into his brother's nursery and fetching his favorite blanket and toy before moving to his own chambers. The guards knew immediately to stand watch outside his doors, to leave the princes alone. Someone would send meals to them later.

Kah sighed as he tried to pull his brother's arms off his neck, finally succeeding when he tugged harder and proceeded to let the toddler drop onto his bed to bury himself in the pillows.

The winds howled as Kah washed his hands and face, cleaning off the dust on his skin before rubbing lotion into areas he'd scuffed when in training earlier. His brother was still crying when he returned to the bed room, albeit softer now as he clung to his blanket and stuffed cloth bird some nanny had made him.

"Oh will you be quiet, it's just a sandstorm, we get one every year when the Nile floods."

"...scawy..."

Kah sighed loudly, but picked up his brother anyway when he reached, settling onto his bed and leaning back against the pillows while his brother sat on his lap sullenly. The elder prince groaned in boredom as one wild wind made the shutters rattle, scaring his brother so he buried himself against Kah's chest under his blanket.

"So? Why be scared? They're loud and take forever...kind of like some priests of Horus."

A soft giggle made it out of the folds of the blanket.

He smirked, "Oh yes...and why be scared if you are a prince? A son of the gods! Be mighty little brother! Show the sand you are its master!"

A defiant, (yet pathetically high pitched and adorable sounding) war cry came from the toddler as he sat up again, bouncing on his brother's legs as he waved his arms in the hair and flapped the blanket like he had wings that would blow the sandstorm away.

Kah rolled his eyes but smiled, "Not quite what I meant...close enough."

His brother giggled before laying out on Kah's chest, snuggling against the muscular shoulder and the warmth over Kah's heart. Kah groaned softly but began to rub his brother's back, if he fell asleep then Kah could take him back to his own room and find something else to pass the time.

The toddler didn't fall asleep right away, more dozed and wiggled until half sprawled over his brother and effectively trapping him. His warm body and blanket soon lulled Kah enough to shift and join him in a nap. The elder prince's eyes closed, thinking the toddler had finally drifted off.

"Kah?"

"...*sigh*...what?"

"Wha' was dat?"

"What was what?"

"Dat...da pwies had it."

"That was father's gold tablet...he had it made shortly after you were born, no idea why, doesn't tell me anything."

"It gwant wis'es?"

"Sort of, has to be something your heart needs, and you have to pay a price for it."

"Oh."

The silence stretched on, and this time Kahmunrah was sure his brother was asleep., so he began to fully drift off as well...

"Kah?"

"...*groan*...what now?"

"If I deaded...would you wis' me back?"

He sighed heavily, wondering when the questions would end, "Sure...why not..."

A soft giggle, "Good...cuz I wis' you back too..."

"Good to know, now hush."

Now his brother's breathing really evened out, finally succumbing to sleep after one last sleepy mumble.

"...wuv you Kah..."

He smiled, wrapping an arm protectively around his brother as he rolled onto his side to sleep.

"I love you too Ahkmenrah."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Further explaining shall come next chapter, decided not to make this too long. Enjoy!<br>**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NatM or John Denver's song "Take me home"  
><strong>

**To True Essence, BirdSpell, UniqueOpal, angelicfrosty, Singing Night Owl, peaceout0311, bioinfintedoctorwhofairytales, ConvenantGirlLoki, pianissimopiper, kraszkaitlynn, Potterhead2468GleekforLife, Tarica, UniqueOpal, fluffybuckybear, XxBagheeraxX, TheLadyKnightofEdoras, DeidaraHoshika, silverhorseshoe02, dragontrainer28, professor ita-chan, madthesaxon, Danensis: Thank you for the faves and follows!**

**To Huskygirl1998: All shall be revealed...don't worry...the tablet will make more sense with what's going on with Kate and Jed very soon, parts in this chapter in fact! :D Yes toddler!Ahk is adorable, maybe he'll pop up in Learning Curve ;) Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**To Guest: Thank you!**

**To Ranani129: Wow Thank you so much! Ahk is my favorite too followed by Jedidiah. :):):):):)**

**To Guest #2: Writing as fast as I can! Sometimes ideas get stuck...**

**To angelicfrosty: Can't send you a PM so here, Thank you so much! Here's another for you!**

**To NatM-Fan (Guest): yeah power messes everything up...Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this one too!**

**To Guest #4: (wow that's a lot of you...) Thank you! Hopefully this chapter will help with explaining...Thank you!  
><strong>

****Thank you to Mythicalnightguard who keeps me going!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<br>**

Xxx

He didn't know what woke him up, but it was starting to bug him that he couldn't get a full night's sleep anymore...

Which was hilarious considering he used to be dead everyday from sunrise to sunset. This insomnia wouldn't let him slip back into dreams anytime soon, so with as little noise possible he left the horse trailer, stretching once outside and under the night sky.

The stars were much more visible now, only a few emergency lights on buildings and the outdoor arena were lit, and a handful of others on trailers or campers. From the roof of the museum, he only saw a handful of the brightest stars when the city was at its darkest...which was almost never. Here he could see the actual colors in the night sky instead of murky black with a few stars. This...this was amazing.

The sigh that slid from his lips was echoed by a soft giggle, and he turned around to find the noise.

A soft, amused voice made him finally look up to see a pair of bare feet dangling off the horse trailer roof, "Couldn't sleep?"

He smirked, moving closer and using the ladder on the side to climb up.

Kate was sprawled out on a blanket on the trailer roof, tucked in the rack on top meant to hold storage bins or hay bales. She slid over when he carefully maneuvered to join her, gripping the rack to keep from slipping in his socks on the metal. It was for naught, the fabric slid and he lost his grip, ending up half off the trailer with a thud as Kate grabbed him.

"Not very smooth are ya pharaoh?"

Ahk rolled his eyes, gripping her hand tightly as she pulled him back up enough so he could grab the rack again. Both waited silently to see if Ahk's fall had woken anyone up, luckily-or unluckily depending on who you are-they were the only insomniacs of the night.

The young pharaoh sighed as he laid down, staring up at the stars above them, amazed how the skies were just filled with the nightly beauty.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Mhm."

Kate let the silence hang for a moment, tucking her arms behind her head as she stretched her toes out, sighing as she relaxed. Ahk was about the same, one leg dangling between the rack bars and open air off the trailer, the other bent up a bit to keep from slipping as one arm was tucked behind his head.

"So...what's your curse?"

"What?"

"Your curse, what's keeping the sandman from knockin' you out for the night?"

"What's yours?"

Kate smirked, "Bit weird having someone else in the trailer with me, usually I sleep alone, that and my bunk mate right now is so close to my brother it's a bit odd."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Kate leaned up on an elbow, poking Ahk in the ribs to get him to look at her when his voice shifted into that of someone seriously depressed and begging for forgiveness. "I don't mind him here at all, I'm grateful...even if he's not my real brother, I'd still think of him as family."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Ahkmenrah couldn't answer that as he looked back at the skies, there was no reason for Kate to accept Jed as her Jedidiah, yet she was doing so anyway, Fate was weird that way...

And Karma was a bitch...Ahk had had too many close calls, in his past and after life, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Now c'mon...why you awake pharaoh?"

"My name's Ahk."

"No it's not, it's Ahkmenrah."

He turned his head to face her, glaring a little as he sighed, "Kate..."

"Hey you walked right into that one, now tell me, what's floatin' around in your head and keepin' you from sleeping."

He sighed again, rubbing at his eyes as memories flooded his mind before he could come up with a decent lie. If Kate noticed the first tears tracking down his cheeks, she never said anything, but Ahk was grateful when she slid a hand over for him to hold. He gripped it like a life line, refusing to remove his eyes from the stars even when his vision blurred to the point he could see nothing.

"Hey...shhh...what's wrong..."

Kate couldn't have had better timing, he rolled onto his side as she spoke, huddling against her as she sat up. Her arms were warm around his shoulders as she waited him out, fingers tracing patterns on his skin gently. When he finally spoke, his voice was a lot calmer than he thought it would be, both of them knew it was forced, but once going he refused to stop in case he couldn't continue again.

"I grew up in a family that was more on appearances than anything...my brother was the one thing that never shifted in court versus private...he grew to _hate_ me...by the gods what went wrong?!"

She didn't answer, merely helped him sit up so he could lean against her as she laid her head on his shoulder in silent comfort.

"Some people just change..."

"Not like this..."

Kate shrugged, the movement making him shift slightly. "Still...kinda weird being back around your brother again then huh?"

He nodded, cheek brushing against her hair as he did so, "Mhm..."

"Hey, don't you go shutting me out...talk to me...weird how?"

"Just weird..."

"Ahk!"

Ahk sighed, eyes closing as he tried to pull away from her, ending up having her arms locking around his waist as she held him still. He let one arm wrap around her shoulders, the other fell in his lap as his fingers played with something Kate was ignoring. Her head on his shoulder didn't move as he moved his head, giving up and letting his fall back to rest on her hair.

"Sometimes I feel like he's my brother again...like when we'd go play pranks on the guards or lesser wives in between ceremonies and lessons...other times I look at him and see my killer...see someone who just wants to harm me..."

Kate wiggled a little, breathing soft and even and Ahk struggled to match it as he shook slightly to keep from screaming with the emotions pooling in his chest. The girl sighed, voice even and sympathetic when she spoke again, "Rough being around him, huh? You know two sides to a person when others only see one, the side that you've dreaded coming into full light since you discovered it existed, you don't know which one to expect when there's part of you that still hopes."

"Mhm."

"If you could do anything...with your brother...what would it be?"

"What do you mean?"

Kate pulled away so she could look him in the eye, not reacting to the tears still there, "I mean, the one thing I wanted to do with my Jed after he died was go for one more horseback ride together, the one thing we could always do where we were just us. I got hurt and wasn't allowed in a saddle for a couple months, that was his promise when he got on every bull, that he had to come off cleanly so he could take me riding each time, only...that last time it never happened."

She was silent for a moment, lost in her own memories before she nudged his leg with her knee lightly.

"I mean, besides the prank thing...'cause most of us here would get in on it and it would end in disaster...what's something you and Kahmunrah would do that was just you two, that was just a time for brothers versus princes. What's the one thing you miss the most?"

Ahk ducked his head, sniffing a little, "Riding...Kah and I had a pair of matching Arabians from one of our father's allies to the East, we grew up with the colts and I learned how to ride on mine when Kah taught me. We didn't do it often, but there were the rare afternoons we could just take off into the desert, racing over the dunes before the guards knew which way we went, as long as we were back before sunset no one minded...as we grew older there were less times, and when I was crowned true heir Kah refused to go again...hurt more than I can describe when I found out shortly before I died that he had his stallion killed and replaced with another horse, one that didn't match mine at all...I never got on a horse again after that, it wasn't the same."

Kate smiled, "Nothing like being in a saddle huh?"

He shook his head, rubbing at his face before turning away a little, glancing up at the stars and smiling a little at the constellations he could recognize.

"Every wished on a star Kate?"

"Can't say I have...well not truly...there were a few nights waiting for family I sat on the roof of the camper my brother and I had at the rodeo of his last ride, I couldn't sleep so I watched the stars, I begged anyone listening to bring him back, be it stars or someone else...I knew it wouldn't work, but I was mad...took me a long time to cry and accept it. The stars didn't hold answers for me...but what about you? Ever wished on a star Ahk?"

Ahk shrugged, "I used to...sort of asking the gods for answers in life, now I just wonder if they hold answers to my bloody tablet...obnoxious thing...can't bring back those lost forever like my parents...but can make us alive for whatever stupid reason it's come up with now..."

"Cheryl told me about the wishes Larry said you guys made..."

"Yes...doesn't make a lot of sense to me why it's doing this...Octavius believes it's trying to answer wishes of the heart...to make up for what it cannot give...I'm pretty sure the birds Teddy wished to hear were not pigeons."

Kate chuckled at his dry tone, flopping back onto the blanket and tugging Ahk to lie down again as well.

"Well...if it's any help...I got nothing..."

Ahkmenrah groaned, rolling his eyes as his voice gained a slight edge he wasn't fully proud of, "Yes...that is extremely helpful, all our answers will appear now that we know you have none..."

Her laugh wasn't mocking like his tone had been, and it made him smile.

"Besides what Cheryl knows and what you know...what else...? Any random little snippet from the distant past?"

He shrugged, "None that I can think of...I mean I vaguely remember a time the priests mentioning to Kah and I that everything comes at a price...which is why this whole-wishes are fulfilled but we're still alive-isn't good...I'm almost dreading things going back to normal because I don't know what it will cost..."

Kate sat up abruptly, leaning over a little so Ahk could see her, "Ahk...that's a big deal...if the magic is bound so what happens doesn't come out of nothing...then maybe it's trying to do something, you guys all being alive might be part of that..."

Ahk didn't reply, he knew too little about his tablet to have any ideas. He finally leaned up to look Kate in the eyes, voice grieved and sounding like the four thousand year old pharaoh he was, "Even if it is part of this...at what cost was this freedom attained? What happens when it stops?"

She didn't have an answer, no one did.

xxx

Kate managed to convince him to go back to bed at some point, saying to at least try to sleep. He did eventually doze off again, flitting in and out of consciousness for a few hours before really falling into a deep sleep just before dawn. He slept soundly enough that even Larry getting up and leaving the trailer didn't stir him, and the night guard wasn't known for his ability to move quietly.

When Ahk woke up again in the morning, sunlight was filtering through the screens on the windows and the open side door, sounds outside the trailer were probably what woke him up finally as he blinked a little to focus his vision.

That or the velvety nose snuffling at his hair with gentle puffs of hot air.

The palomino gelding had his head draped over the half door at the back of the trailer, curiously investigating the person still inside the trailer. Ahk didn't mind horses...just preferred to not be woken up by one trying to nibble his hair.

"Move off..."

Docs Skippin Fire, or "Skip" as Kate called him, merely grunted, nosing at Ahk's cheek when the pharaoh didn't sit up right away. He sighed softly, rolling over to lie on his back and reach a hand up to play with the creamy white forelock draped down the gold head. Skip snorted softly, snuffling at Ahk's t-shirt as if to decide if this was his human or not. The palomino was Kate's secondary barrel horse, trained to run fast and make sharp, efficient turns in a certain pattern for competition. It honestly made no sense to Ahk, then again Kate didn't see the point in dune racing horses either...

Ahk smiled as he stroked the horse's broad cheek, fingers smoothing the soft gold hair. A yawn slid from his throat as he finally sat up and stretched, careful to keep his arms from bumping the moving horse head. Skip's head went up, ears flicking as his feet stamped on the trailer ramp outside the half doors he was leaning over. Finally standing up to see why the originally tied up horse was now loose, he saw someone had even opened the back of the trailer and put up fence panels without Ahk waking up, which was rather impressive as the metal panels were bulky and noisy when banging together.

Then again he'd been teased mercilessly that once down for the count, Ahk could sleep like the dead...

Wasn't as funny to him as they thought it was.

Skip watched Ahk stand and brush his jeans a t shirt down, making sure no stray strands of stray had gotten stuck to him. The horse moved away after a minute, not finding Ahk walking away from the half door interesting anymore. More like the petting had stopped so it was time to go bug someone else.

The side door and hanging step made a good seat as Ahk looked around the "yard", watching everyone else who were already up and about. His brother was in just about the same position he was in, sitting in the doorway to the camper, head turned to watch Teddy inside the camper helping Larry make pancakes and eggs at the camper stove, by the sounds of it they weren't getting a lot done. Cheryl was at the grill that must have been packed away last night, judging by her actions and how Jedediah was trying to sneak stuff off the plate next to her, she was cooking up bacon and sausages. The cowboy was sitting on one of the outdoor chairs, ankle propped up and covered with an ice pack that kept falling and was only replaced when Cheryl noticed it as Jed seemed determined to ignore it, that or he was using the distraction to steal food.

Kate and Adein were in a heated battle of one-on-one basketball, a broke mesh bucket was strapped and hanging from the camper roof served as their hoop as they trash talked back and forth and scrambled for the orange ball. Nicky wasn't much different, only he was on the other side of the "yard" with Octavius and a very abused soccer ball, trying to teach the Roman how to pass the ball since he was no longer able to be crushed by it. Considering Oct was heaving for air and his shirt just about sticking to him already, yet Nicky was bouncing on his feet raring to go, it wasn't going well.

Lannon was the only person actually being productive, he had the buckskin mare tied to a fence panel and was brushing her down thoroughly. Choco the paint, and Skip the palomino were nibbling at hay in the pen set up along the back of the trailer and end of the "yard", allowing the horses to walk around off the tie leads. Ahkmenrah watched in silence for several minutes, trying to determine if he was hungry enough to join in on Jed's campaign to snag food, desperate enough to attempt a civil conversation with his brother, or-

"Look out!"

"Exspecta!"

Ahk just barely leaned back into the horse trailer before the soccer ball smacked the door frame, bouncing back outside as he sat up straight and watched Nicky dive for the ball before it could roll and get under anyone's feet, especially the horses.

The pharaoh smirked, removing his socks and tucking them back in the horse trailer before heading to where Nicky had resumed his lesson giving. Within a minute a game was struck up, even with Octavius at a loss at what to really do with his feet. Lannon joined them to even the ranks a few minutes later, having put the buckskin back in the pen. Before Ahk realized it, Kate and Adein were along side him, taking his side when Lannon switched to help Oct and Nicky.

At some point the soccer ball was replaced by the basketball, no one was entirely sure how that happened, but it made for some interesting passes as someone tried to _not_ catch the pass until they realized exactly what the orange thing coming at them was. Octavius dropped out after awhile, heaving for air and stumbling to sit next to Jed on the sidelines, Nicky following once it was clear that the taller and in turn stronger players were getting more aggressive.

Now, Ahkmenrah knew vaguely what football was, he was a bit more familiar with rugby as the professors who'd studied him and taught him English while he was at Cambridge loved the game. But when the game he was playing became a mesh of soccer and football, he was honestly lost. Luckily with Adein on his side (Larry would forever ask how the heck both Egyptians ended up on the same team playing a game neither really understood) Ahk wasn't the target of the tackling and scrambling. Lannon only attacked Adein if he could help it, but once Adien got over his edginess of attacking Kate after she provoked him, Lannon started missing Adein and hitting Ahk instead.

It was a lot more fun using techniques he'd learned as a young prince to knock the guy down versus eating dirt himself. Kate, with her immunity from Lannon by being a teammate, her immunity from Ahk as he refused to take her down, and Adein not putting full force behind his tackles, soon took custody of the ball by outright picking it up and making a run for it. After Jed shouted to warn them, all three guys ganged up on her. Lannon managed to get a head of her before they all collided in a tangle of limbs, dirt, and rather undignified squeaks.

Somewhere in the fall, the ball was lost, not that they cared, it was more fun to lie on the ground laughing manically as everyone else watching in amusement at their stupidity.

"When the weird squad as regained their common sense, go wash up before the food is ready."

Light hearted groans were the only reply Cheryl received before Ahk was dragged to his feet by a laughing Lannon. Kate was already up and bouncing, a smirk across her face as Adein fetched the bottles of soap from the camper before they all headed to the public bathrooms in the middle of the camping area. Kate pouted as she ducked into the women's side alone, starting to sing rather obnoxiously loud to someone's else radio as they showered inside. The guys went to the other side, alone in the restroom to wash off the dust, in Octavius' case actually duck into the showers as he was covered.

Adein or Nicky, they refused to tell, started a splash war, resulting in four very drenched people who trekked back to the camper for dry clothes and earned a severe scolding from Cheryl. Wasn't as much fun going back to the restrooms to change and clean up again.

On the upside, breakfast was ready when they finally got back, clean and dry this time, though there wasn't nearly enough bacon.

xxx

xx

xxx

After the dishes were cleaned and put away, and the grill stowed safely in the camper lower storage, it was decided Larry would go back to his apartment for clothes and things with Nicky who had to talk with his mom about staying the whole week at the Revival. Kate had taken Adein with her to give Skip and the buckskin, whose name was "Misty", baths before she competed in the first round of barrel racing that evening. Cheryl was bound and determined to get her research of the Tablet off her computer, so she'd locked herself in the camper with Teddy to go over what she had and decide if it was useful.

Ahk just didn't want to help with that, not in the mood to stare at hieroglyphics that had lost meaning to him a long time ago. Instead, the sounds of gunshots drew the young pharaoh, Jed, Octavius, and Lannon towards the outdoor arena. The indoor arena was set up for practice rounds for the night's competitions and off limits to visitors.

The bleachers around the arena were only half filled, then again it was middle of the day on a Monday. The current demonstration was target shooting and a few trick shooters, some on horseback, others on foot, one guy rode a fluffy and rather slow looking donkey that looked as lazy as lazy could be.

It was fun to sit and watch the different people take turns riding past targets and have to hit the bulls-eye while the horse was loping (a fast run), jumping poles, or weaving in and out of objects at high speed. The precision needed to maintain accuracy as their bodies moved so much was astounding. Even Jed was quiet during a few runs, alternating between commenting on the techniques to the extremely curious Roman beside him, and watching the events and noting the differences.

One big one was the bullets, none were metal as per rules, they were small rubber ones that could only break paper according to Lannon. The amount of gunpowder in the show caps was just enough to launch the rubber ball, it might leave a wicked colored bruise on a person, but they'd have to be shot up close or in the eye to receive a lot of damage. Only the trap shooters demonstrating in a couple days used metal ones, and they had a different area where the bleachers were behind the guns and bullets were shot forward only.

Jed was a bit disappointed at that, but with the arena being mostly surrounded by bleachers or people standing along the fences, stray bullets were no joke.

The afternoon was whittled away much like that, watching the first half of the trick shooting demonstration, then watching an archery show where some of the Native American tribe's (who they found out later accompanied the Rodeo on some of their trips) teenage guys joined in for some shooting races. The rider had to start on one side of the target, race around the arena, shoot from the far point, the race back to the other side before the next could go. Speed and accuracy determined points. While all in good fun, it was obvious the tribe teenagers won.

xxx

Larry had sandwiches ready when they made it back to the camper, besides Kate, everyone was lounging around, even Kahmunrah was content, holed up in a corner with a book and ignoring the world so they'd ignore him.

Jed and Ahk wandered over to the trailer where Skip was tied up alone on one side, a light blanket draped over his back and neck. Misty and Choco must have been on the other side as a couple tack boxes were laying out around the palomino. Kate hopped out of the trailer as they came over, hair wrapped up in a towel and she was only in her boots with socks poking out over the tops, a tank top, and shorts.

"Come to watch me dazzle up my ride?"

Ahk was lost until he saw the saddle and bridle resting on a portable rack nearby, the leather was etched with designs and embedded with fake jewels that glittered in the sun.

"Is it normal to 'dazzle up' before competing?"

Jed smirked as he balanced on the crutches carefully, grabbing a comb from a box and beginning to work out the tangles in Skip's mane after Kate pulled the blanket off, revealing a very shiny and glossy gold coat underneath.

"Tada! My precious...and Ahk...well sort of, the first round is for show so every girl competing gets all bejeweled and fancy, some even wear almost costume clothes to ride in; the second round is the real competition, and I'll switch out shirts and my saddle for that one. The first round is warm up and demonstrating what barrel racing is and the different patterns, since the Revival is part history and part competition, we have to do a little show. The final rounds, which is all day events, is the big whammy and that's the one were no one watches what you wear, just the clock. So might as well have fun tonight."

Ahk nodded, taking up another comb and starting to work on Skip's tail for Kate while she wrapped protective wraps around Skip's legs. The fast movements of the horse while competing meant the back hooves could accidentally clip the front legs or opposite back legs, and an injured horse basically meant the rider was done unless they had spares. Misty wasn't a good runner and Choco was saved for the tougher rounds.

They worked in silence, once Jed was done combing the mane, he braided the top half together to keep the hair from blowing and bouncing into the horse's eyes, then switching places with Ahk to do a woven braid down half the tail to keep it neat. Ahk helped Kate wipe the horse down with a skin and hair conditioner, giving Skip an extra shine before he was to get all sweaty.

Stepping back, the horse just gleamed in the early evening sunlight, and bobbed his head as Kate laughed at his antics.

"Now...the fun part, getting him tacked all nice and pretty while still leaving time for me to get ready."

Jed rolled his eyes, "What the hell didya think I came out 'ere for? Cheryl already said ya'd be runnin' short if ya didn't have help."

"Did she also mention I usually bite the hand that offers to help?"

Instead of responding, Jed stuck his hand out, pointing a finger at her as if daring her to do so. Kate came within inches, opening her mouth and making to do so before freezing and winking at the blonde cowboy.

The glare Jed gave her, was one Ahk knew stopped Jed's men in their tracks, one that wasn't as intimidating when he was three inches tall, but right now unnerved the pharaoh enough to take a step back.

Kate merely giggled, instead of closing her teeth she pulled back a little before sticking her tongue out at Jed.

Neither of them were expecting her to lick the outstretched finger before spinning on her heel and skipping into the horse trailer bunk to get ready herself.

Jed just stared at where she had been standing, shaking his head before turning carefully to grab the saddle blankets. Ahk refused to let him pick up the saddle, Jed had been taking it easy all day with his ankle and the pharaoh refused to let him stress it anymore, even finding a tall enough box for Jed to bend his knee and rest it on the top so no weight was on his ankle.

The black 'dazzle' saddle was awkward in his arms as he set it on Skip's back and slid it up where it belonged before Jed took over and fussed with it. Ahk was used to an ancient wooden and leather frame with fabric padding, a lot smaller and lighter than the bulky western saddles Kate and Jed rode with. Teddy had been teaching Nicky how to ride one night and Ahk had taken a turn in that style saddle, and found he wasn't fond of that one. If he ever did ride again, he doubted he'd easily find a horse that was content with him going bareback or with just a blanket.

Jed as already strapping and buckling the various pieces when Ahk snapped himself out of his thoughts, and curiosity got the better of him as he watched the cowboy.

"Why are there so many?"

Jed glanced up from where he'd been fussing with a buckle that rested on the center of a strap that was mostly braided rope. "This one's the main cinch, it holds the saddle on the horse, ya tighten it to the point ya almost can't anymore. Horses can 'puff' up their lungs to make the saddle slide off if not done right."

"Or if they're trained wrong! None of my horses puff!" Kate called from the trailer door where she was combing and braiding up her damp hair. Jed nodded in agreement, grunting softly as he yanked on the leather strap to get the buckle pin through the well worn hole where it belonged.

"And this one..." Jed leaned under the Skip's belly to pull another cinch around, this one farther back and wasn't buckled as tight to the back half of the saddle. "Is the back cinch, keeps the saddle from slidin' forward and into the horse's legs. Now this piece..."

Skip bobbed his head when Jed reached for a bejeweled strap that was hung on the front of the saddle, the horse huffing when a hand lightly shoved his nose away from it's poking.

"Is the breast collar, martingale...whatever, goes around like this..." The buckle was done up and the collar rested nicely at the base of the horse's neck, another piece hanging from the center of the collar went between the front legs to buckle onto the cinch. "Keeps the saddle from rocking side to side...Kate, d'ya ride with a tie down or curb strap?"

Kate leaned out of the trailer, tank top now tucked into a pair of black jeans, "Not the show round, the other saddle has a tie down on it, which we'll have to take with us to the arena as I gotta switch the two right away. That's going to suck...Skip hates switches."

As if understanding her, and Ahk really believed horses were smarter than they were given credit for, Skip bobbed his head, stamping a little as if to agree with that statement.

Jed chuckled as he pulled a well loved and polished bridle from its hook, smiling when he found the head stall empty of a piece Ahk had always seen Texas wear.

"Ya ride with no bit?"

"Yep. Never used one, never will."

That earned a wider smile as Jed removed Skip's halter, looping the main piece around the horse's neck to keep him still before the cowboy had to shuffle his leg off the box and balance carefully. Wrapping his arms around the horse's neck, he let Skip duck his head in his own time to slip the bridle on with ease. The method was one Ahk had seen Kahmunrah do to flighty colts, as long as a person took their time, horses were amazing to their riders.

Kate came out to them at this point, half her hair was braided on her head to keep it out of her face, the rest fell in a brown cascade down her back. Her hat was stuck firmly on after she tied a fancy ribbon around the crown to 'dazzle' the hat. Her jeans were now covered by black chaps with brightly colored flowers and vines along the edges, the centers of the flowers were bejeweled and matched the saddle. Ahk was pretty sure the nice black shirt she tucked into a box waiting to be carried to the arena was matching as well. The toes of her boots were polished brightly, though Ahk knew by the time she was done they'd be tan with dust, that and Kate really didn't care about appearances, rather take the time later to clean up yet again.

Jed turned to look her over, eyebrow raising before he snatched the hat off her head while she inspected the tack and untied Skip from the trailer to walk around a little.

Ahk stepped closer as Jed inspected the inside of the hat, unfolding a worn and creased tag.

_J. L. Smith_

The cowboy's breath hitched, and Ahk rested a hand on his shoulder, glad Kate was distracted with testing the cinch and bouncing on one stirrup to make sure the saddle didn't slide.

"Jedediah..."

"Don't...jus' don't...damn...why the hell the tablet have to do this?"

Ahk hesitated, "What if...what if there's a reason it did this...what if it's real...that somehow this-"

Jed's hand gripping Ahk's on his shoulder made him stop, the cowboy didn't brush it off, but just let the silence hang for a minute before his blue eyes met Ahk's with such intensity, and desperation, that the pharaoh was silenced completely.

"Don't...don't ya dare Ahkmenrah...not 'nless yer sure 'bout that...that there ain't a doubt in yer mind...I can't...jus' don't..."

Ahk nodded, looking away as Jed adjusted the hat in his hand and hobbled over to where Kate was stroking Skip's nose while Nicky sat on the horse's saddle, smiling as his dad snapped quick photos with his phone. The others starting to congregate in preparation to head to the arena. Lannon grabbed the box of regular riding tack for the second round, and Aiden hefted the saddle over one shoulder as Kate fixed the reins in her hand.

"_Attention riders, this is the first call for the barrel ride, all riders and horses report to the East Gate for check in, assistants must check in as well_."

Show time

* * *

><p><strong>"Exspecta!": Latin for "Look out!"<br>**

**Tada! Part two will be up later!**

**Thoughts? Questions?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NatM or John Denver's song "Take me home"  
><strong>

**To Oddments and Tweaks, Patronusnightflame, LoneAngel666, Sheyla Ryddle: Thank you for the faves and the follows!**

**To NatM-Fan: Wow...jumping around... :D thanks! And yes, Kate and Ahk have common ground that let's them connect, and Kah and Ahk will get that chance soon, as well as Jed and Kate. Yeah...that game wasn't supposed to be that long...was supposed to have the competition in the same chapter but that didn't work...Learning is in progress...brain just a bit slow on that one right now...Thank you so much!**

****Thank you to Mythicalnightguard who keeps me going!****

**Again...not typing out Kahmunrah's lisp...his words become unintelligible if I do...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<br>**

Xxx

After checking in, Kate had Lannon and Nicky accompany her to the wait area to set up the tack switch and do touch ups before the event. Lannon because he could help switch the tack fast, and Nicky because he'd begged and snuck past before Larry could say no.

Everyone else trekked back around the side to their seats, this time sitting closer to the starting gates to see Kate before she'd enter the arena. Jed was grumbling about the awkwardness of the crutches, but followed Octavius along the row of seats and hung his leg over the back of an empty seat, slouching down as the others filed in. Larry moved to sit next to Jed when the cowboy continued to refuse to meet Ahk's gaze, the pharaoh resigning himself to not speaking to him for awhile, the night guard didn't question it, it wasn't worth fighting over right now. Instead he dropped to the seat with a contented sigh, leaning forward to speak to Teddy as Ahkmenrah sat down next to him.

At some point in moving from the rider check in to their seats, Adein had disappeared, probably to scrounge up food or at least coffee, the jet lag was killing him. In doing so, he dragged Kahmunrah with him, the promise of coffee and a couple minutes alone keeping the older pharaoh quiet. Judging by Cheryl's smirking, she'd passed off the tazer before sitting next to Teddy. Everyone was welcoming the slight reprieve from the older pharaoh, no one could really catch his drift.

xxx

They didn't have to wait long for the night's event to begin, the stands weren't packed like the previous evening, but still plenty full that it was going to be fun. The tractor had just finished raking the arena when the lights flashed and the music shifted to a set beat.

The announcer tonight was a lady dressed in full western gear, her chaps were black with red and white fringes, and her shirt was bright red with black gems on the shoulders. It seemed to be a theme for the rodeo officials to wear black hats with white ribbons around the crown, which she tipped to everyone as she reached the center of the arena and turned on the microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Monday Night's opening ceremonies! Tonight we're putting on quite a lively show for y'all to see, we've got some lovely ladies, some pretty horses, and some rather dull looking barrels..."

Laughter rolled around the arena as she waited for the applause to die down, "Thanks for that, Now I'm Sally May, and I'm the mama bear for all these gals that are going to show off tonight, but before we get them out here, I have to talk a little bit. Tonight's competition is the first round of the Barrel Races, which for those new here tonight, is a competition where horse and rider complete a set pattern as quickly as possible without earning any penalties. In the 1930's, barrel racing was the women's event while the men had their bull riding. At first it was all for show, appearances and discipline being the deciding factors in scoring, by 1948 the GRA, or Girls Rodeo Association, was formed and oriented to moving women into what was a men dominating area. Yet, everyone knows ya wanna ride like a girl."

No one could stop from chuckling at that as Sally May bowed a bit dramatically at her own joke, smiling and waving to the camera projecting her up onto the big screens.

"Now while women do participate in many other events in the rodeo, and some men do barrel race. The barrels have remained the girls' sport, and tonight you get to see it all. We have twenty-seven gals and their horses here tonight for the first round of qualifying rides, the top twenty will ride again Wednesday, followed by Friday's fifteen, and then three elimination rounds will be held Sunday night for the top ten riders to determine the Revival Champion. Now hold your hats everybody, it's time for a little country fun, time to meet the Cow Girls!"

The crowd went wild as Sally May tossed her hat with that and the music shifted into a modern country song.

"..._Well I gotta friend in New York City, he'd never heard of Conway Twitty...don' know nothin' 'bout grits and greens, never been South of Queens..."_

Blake Shelton's Hillbilly Bone blared over the speakers as Sally jogged back to the gates, waving to the crowd as she went.

The main announcer from the night before came over the speakers as gates clanged, barely heard over the music as the cameras shifted to pan over the bleachers, some kids catching themselves on screen and waving hysterically.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, first from the gates tonight is this lovely lady from the sunny state of California: riding O'Blonde Baby Doll, Missy Wright!"

Missy spurred from the gates on a gray dapple horse with a gray-brown mane and tale, her horse was tacked in a rich brown saddle and bridle, the bright topaz gems matching the stitching and gems on Missy's white chaps and shirt. She tipped her hat to the crowd before trotting around the ring to begin the line up starting on the far side.

One by one the girls were introduced by state, horse, and then name. Some had titles from other rodeo events, a few were champions in their home states. All of the horses were shiny and gorgeous, muscles rippling beneath polished tack and fancy riders. The girls all wore bright colors and brighter smiles, hats tucked firmly on their heads after tipping them to the audience as they made their way to the line up.

"And hailing from the mountains of Colorado: riding Peaches'n'Cream, Stephanie O'Riley!"

Stephanie was riding a coal black gelding as she left the gate, smirking smugly as she bowed her head instead of tipping her hat like everyone else had done. Her gray and black chaps matched her horse's silver tack, her shirt was black but mostly covered in silver sequins and gems, looked like a star.

Jed decided with just a glance he didn't like her.

"Coming right from New York, one of the Revival's almuni: riding Docs Skippin Fire, Katherine Smith!"

Larry made sure to grab Jed's arm when everyone jumped to their feet as Kate rode out, the cowboy was just as excited as the rest of them, but a lot less steady on his feet.

Kate had finally put her actual shirt on, a dark black with green and gold flowers etched over the shoulders, across her chest and back, and down her sleeves. The green matched the stitching on the chaps, and the gems matched the decals on Skips tack, and the horse's own shiny gold coat.

They weren't the only ones on their feet cheering as Kate made her circuit before pulling into the lineup next to Stephanie. The other rider didn't look too happy, but plastered a fake smile across her face anyway as the announcer went on. Eleven riders later, the announcer was finished and asking for applause.

Twenty-seven girls all sat stride twenty-seven horses, poised and collected for the cameras. All dazzling and beautiful.

It was fun to watch the girls parade around on horseback, warming the horses up with gentle trots as they circled the arena. Kate made it past them all twice before Jed outright whistled the third time she passed, making her smile as her shoulders shook with laughter. She kept going anyway, playfully nudging Skip into a canter like a few other girls were doing with their horses as the announcer went on about sponsors, minor things about the Revival, and compliments to the girls on their clothing.

Sally May stepped between the circling riders after a few minutes, walking to the center of the arena again and holding a hand up. Smoothly and almost in perfect harmony, the girls eased the horses to graceful stops, turning slightly to face the 'ringmaster'.

A handful of workers were already stepping out from the gates to position the barrels as Sally briefly explained to the crowd that the arena would be raked every five runs to ensure the dirt was maintained and riders were given fair chances with the footing.

Sally was laughing at something as she waved the horses on again, "Alright gals, head on in through the gates and get ready to ride, Mister Announcer Man in the booth up high, won't you please tell us the rules for tonight?"

"The order in which the girls were introduced, is the riding order for the night. Rules for tonight are as follows. Riders will complete the standard clover-leaf pattern without getting or falling off their mount at any point while within their time. Both rider and horse can make contact with the barrels, but cannot alter the pattern to avoid knock downs; for each barrel knocked down, a five second penalty will be added to the ride time. Rider and horse must be properly attired and riders cannot in any way have disciplinary gear or tools while riding, this includes riding crops and sharp spurs. The top twenty times will qualify the riders continuing on to the next round. Riders may use more than one horse for the events, but cannot ride the same horse twice in one night. If an injury occurs, the onsite veterinarian will check the mount and decide whether or not the horse is fit to continue, this verdict is final. If a horse is disqualified, the rider forfeits any subsequent rides for the remainder of the events with that horse. And now let the races begin!"

xxx

Kate was number sixteen in the lineup, meaning they had some time before her run. Larry forewent seeing the first round of rides to go hunt down a few things, mainly food, among the vendors. Teddy accompanied him, mostly to get away from Kahmunrah who had gotten a bit snarky after his coffee, but also to talk away from the others.

"Lawrence?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed, the likeliness between Katherine and Jedediah?"

"You mean besides the obvious they're almost like each others actual siblings?"

"Indeed," Teddy paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts as Larry looked over some handmade key chains one vendor was selling. "Almost as if the two of them were connected besides that similarity in losing a loved one."

"You think it's more than coincidence?" Larry walked on, he maybe acting nonchalantly, but his voice betrayed him. The night guard was genuinely worried about Jed, and Kate for that matter, she'd been there before his and Erica's divorce, and had taken Nicky out on more than one occasion to keep him away from the final fights of that marriage. After the custody agreement was finalized, Larry saw her less and less, getting to the point where the Revival was the only way he saw her. It had hurt Nicky more than anything, and Larry was glad he'd started working at the museum, the exhibits had become their second family. And Jed...

He hoped it would be enough to get them all through this, the tablet wasn't something any of them really dared mess with. Even Ahkmenrah avoided doing too much, not understanding enough to trust himself to mess with the tablet.

"Lawrence...I could only wish this was a coincidence, a rather cruel one by Fate's standards, but all the signs are pointing to something much more serious. There is still the issue of Ahkmenrah's health, he is not sleeping well and I fear it may be part of this...that and with his brother in such close proximity..."

Teddy stopped walking, hand going to Larry's arm to make the night guard pause and face the president fully, "Something's going to happen Lawrence...and I fear it is not going to be pleasant...possibly even dangerous."

While not what he wanted to hear, it was what Larry was really feeling too.

xxx

"..._On deck, Kate Smith, Lisa Chambers, in the hole_..."

Larry slid past Ahk to sit down again, watching as the tractor finished its passes of the arena before departing out the far gate and door.

"How's it going?"

Jed shifted next to him, not taking his eyes of the arena as Octavius leaned forward on to see the night guard clearly.

"One rider fell halfway in, disqualified immediately, I think her horse threw a shoe or somethin', was hobblin' out once the girl got up. They've been runnin' pretty well, not sure what times are the best, they're not showin' nothin' sides tellin' 'bout penalties, one gal got two seconds added on fer losin' her hat."

"It's a rather unique sport my liege, but I can see why it is mostly women who ride this event."

Larry grinned, leaning back in his chair as Ahk glanced to him. "And why's that Octavius?"

"To balance to complete the pattern at such high speeds, I doubt men are easily capable of it, the flexibility in the hips for one is astounding."

Nodding, Larry glanced over at the gate, the fifteenth rider getting pumped up for the release buzzer, Stephanie O'Riley's face was that of stone, only fierce determination in her eyes as the alarm went off and she kicked her horse into action.

Larry didn't watch her run, turning slightly to Ahk while everyone else was distracted. "Hey...you alright? Been pretty quiet..."

"I'm fine..."

"Ahk-"

"It's nothing Larry...just tired..."

Knowing he'd probably get the full story later when Ahk was ready, Larry let it go, nodding once before gently patting Ahk's leg as he sat up when Stephanie's mount sprinted back to the time line.

"_Riding next is Kate Smith_."

"Dad!"

"Nicky!"

The ten year old just about tripped over his feet as he quickly dropped into the seat next to Ahk, bouncing in excitement, "Lannon said to come up and watch Kate's run, he's got a view from the fence further down. Took forever to switch out the saddle on Skip, the cinch snapped and Kate was mad."

Jed snorted, shaking his head slightly as the alarm went off.

They all sat up to watch closely as Kate and Skip thundered into the ring. Now the palomino's saddle and bridle were dark brown, as were Kate's chaps and her signature hat, her shirt was maroon with black embroidery.

First barrel, they rush to the far left barrel, going around clockwise. Second barrel is straight across from it, go around counterclockwise. The third barrel was the farthest from the starting line, go around that counterclockwise...and then ride like hell.

Kate was almost bent fully over Skip's neck as they raced to the end, white mane and brown hair flying as the horse stretched to his limits. As the buzzer went off the crowd was applauding, the screens showing a still shot of Kate on the second barrel, Skip bending so he was almost sideways for an instant to make the tight turn.

"And that is barrel racing."

xxx

It was late by the time the racing and night were done, before the results were posted, there was more showing off, this time the girls went out into the arena without their horses, all dressed up again in their nice western clothes-if a little less pristine with flushed cheeks from the rides.

Any kids wanting pictures with the cowgirls could come get them, and pet a few of the horses brought out after a bit. Once the judges were finished with their tallying, the girls formed a circle in the middle of the arena. Backs to the crowd, hands locked with each others, and heads bowed politely they waited with the utmost patience yet held in nervousness.

"And the top twenty riders are:

1. Time of 15.9 seconds, Stephanie O'Riley

2. Time of 16.1 seconds, Elizabeth Hanson

3. Time of 16.1 seconds, Jessica Lang

4. Time of 16.2 seconds, Missy Wright

5. Time of 16.2 seconds, McKenzie Louis

6. Time of 16.3 seconds, Katherine Smith..."

Jed didn't hear the rest of the names, he was on his feet cheering and clapping as he watched Kate toss her head back with a smile, bouncing between Missy Wright and Lisa Chambers without letting go of their hands. She was moving on.

xxx

Oddly enough, Kahmunrah volunteered to assist Lannon and Kate in leading Skip back to the trailer with all the tack. Kate had to wait long after everyone else had left the McCarthy Center because of signing off on her ride, getting her score sheet, and information for Wednesday's ride, even though she'd done it before. While the qualifying was based on times, judges scored on performance, marking points for the riders to take with them to other competitions. Those in the big leagues of rodeo used the points to qualify alongside their times to get into the national championships and try for the big titles. Kate hadn't done the big circuit as she called it since her brother died.

Lannon was leading Skip ahead of the older pharaoh and Kate, both of them carrying a saddle over one shoulder and the box between them. It was slow going, people moved for horses readily enough, but not people carrying awkwardly heavy items apparently.

"So...what's your deal?"

"Excuse me?"

Kate shifted the saddle, adjusting her grip on the horn, "What's your deal Kahmunrah? Why be the big bad wolf?"

"As if you would understand."

"Try me."

Kahmunrah was silent for a moment before sighing in defeat when Kate bumped the box over and it his his leg, making him stumble, "Fine. If you must know it was to prove that I was the rightful ruler, and should have been crowned heir to the throne."

"Well yeah I can see your point there sort of...but I meant now...where there is no throne, and if it weren't for the tablet or whatever, you'd be dead, that and with your attitude, no one likes you."

"And you assume this bothers me?"

Kate shrugged, "I'm not assuming anything, but I know that letting the past be your motive for the future isn't going to change how things turned out, especially when the past was 4,000 years ago. That and I know people tend to like someone better when they at least try to be nice." She paused as she dropped her end of the box, startling Kahmunrah to do the same as she swung the saddle up to stick it on the rack in the trailer.

"Newsflash pharaoh...you're human like the rest of us, stop thinking you're high and mighty. Oh, and take a look around you, the guy who you thought was your brother? Is downright scared of you...how much of a monster must you be for that to happen."

With that she was gone, ducking into the trailer to get brushes or whatever to clean up Skip while Lannon fed the other two horses.

Kahmunrah stood in stunned silence after he set the saddle down carefully, he'd been beaten, stabbed, smacked, punched, kicked, slapped, and hit in his life...in training or battle.

Nothing hurt as bad as Kate's words

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Thank you for reading! Review Please!<br>**

**Think I can get this done by Tuesday? If I do...it means your suprise comes sooner!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NatM or John Denver's song "Take me home"  
><strong>

**To snowflakeangel21, Danensis, briebrie22, mentally mentalized, Lady-of-stone: Thank you for the faves and the follows!**

**To Huskygirl1998: Thank you! Hello! Learning Curve is in progress, just a little stuck at the moment, and I am determined to get this fic done by Tuesday. Wow thanks! Wasn't sure the imagery was enough, didn't want to go into too much detail, but tried my best. :D And thank you, this fic is my middle ground for OC's, but inserting them like I did is tough, trying to balance between the history I created and the movie canon. Now my other fic Only Know You...that's OC packed...lol Thank you so much!**

**To Bookworm Gal: Thank you!**

**To 3LWOOD: Am I doing it right? Trying to do research to keep it accurate, but alter it a bit for historical revival aspect. Thank you so much!**

**To NatM-fan: Thank you for very much! Yeah, Kate is saying what everyone else is scared to say, she's got Jed's temper with a girl's attitude ;)**

**To Guest: Why thank you! The relationship between Kah and Ahk is a unique one to write since we have so little of it canon wise, but it is fun! Thank you!**

****Thank you to Mythicalnightguard who keeps me going!****

**Not typing out Kahmunrah's lisp...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<br>**

Xxx

Kahmunrah was one of the last to wake up the next morning, his sleep had been troubled and lacking in rest. Everyone was up and raring to go by the time he woke up enough to be coherent, it just past eight o'clock when the older pharaoh stood from his bed in the trailer and stepped outside.

Kate was bent over one of Jedediah's boots, rubbing softener into the wet shoe to stretch the leather; while Cheryl was wrapping a stretchy bandage wrap around the blonde cowboy's bad ankle. Two of the three horses were tacked and waiting, it was easy to assume the two people would be going for a ride shortly.

"Ka-ate! Why won't you come with us?"

"Ha! 'Cause Nicky, the gymkhana games are ones I grew up doing since I was a year old. Nothing new to me, 'sides it's not fair for everyone if the pros go out and ride the games. You'll have plenty of fun, and your dad's got a camera to record everything, and you record some too 'cause I wanna see Larry doing the monkey in a barrel."

Larry laughed, shaking his head as he laced up Lannon's spare pair of boots and pulled the bottoms of his jeans over the tops. "Monkey in a barrel?"

Kate only smirked, winking conspiratorially to Nicky as she passed Jed his boot to pull over his wrapped ankle.

Kahmunrah leaned back against the trailer, watching the Roman and younger pharaoh speak to one another from where they sat next to the camper. Someone suddenly next to him made the pharaoh jump slightly, scowling at his own unattentiveness.

The former president didn't say a word as he stood there, following Kah's gaze to watch Ahk stand from his chair when Lannon and Adein joined Octavius to finish the last of the breakfast set out. Ahk moved to join Kate in playing with Misty's mane, smiling as she laughed at something he said. When he turned to face Jed at the cowboy's words, Kahmunrah didn't miss the look of pained longing in the younger pharaoh's eyes as he watched Jedediah bounce once before swinging up onto the red and white paint horse.

"The others and I are going to go watch and participate in the riding and games today, Cheryl is going as well so you can join us or see if Katherine and Jedediah will allow you to accompany them on their ride, they will be traversing the woods on the North side of the grounds leading into the park, should be gone most of the day."

Kahmunrah didn't respond, frowning a little as Ahk stepped back after hesitating when Kate slid up to Misty's saddle and jumped up herself.

Teddy smiled a little when the pharaoh stepped away from him, turning to Larry approaching him.

"What's up with him?"

"Oh...I just believe that we won't be seeing much of the pharaohs today."

xxx

Ahk had tensed and was shaking a little as he leaned against Choco's shoulder when he saw his brother, Jed tensed as well, hand twitching a little as if to reach for a gun as Kahmunrah approached them.

Kate was the only one mildly relaxed, turning in her saddle to face the older pharaoh when he stopped beside her.

"Katherine, may I be so bold as to ask if I may accompany you on your ride?"

She shrugged, eyes flicking to Ahk briefly as if to ask what he was to do, he didn't look at all enthused when Cheryl called that the others had to start heading over to the games soon.

"And Ahkmenrah as well if he so chooses, I doubt either of us would find amusement in the games, by the descriptions they seem to be reincarnations of games we learned as children."

xxx

Skip accepted being saddled with barely any fussing, even though when it came to trail riding he was downright lazy. Kate was glad Melissa Chambers, Lisa's twin sister and fellow barrel racer, had brought all three of her horses to the Revival this year. While Melissa hadn't qualified for the round of competition, she was still staying on the grounds, and allowed Kate to borrow her sorrel gelding.

Seeing as Jed was automatically riding "his" horse, Choco, and Kate was riding Misty; Kahmunrah was handed Skip's reins (as he was the quieter horse and Kate didn't trust someone she didn't know with her mounts). Melissa had assured them the loaned horse as mild tempered but loved to run if told to, a good combination for Ahkmenrah to ride since he'd immediately asked questions once able.

xxx

Double Dog Dare, or Butch, was a even mannered, and well behaved horse.

This is what Ahk decided about twenty minutes into the ride, they'd made it a couple miles before Kate maneuvered Misty up beside Ahk, their legs brushing a little as she playfully bumped his shoulder.

"So...whatcha thinkin'?"

Ahk rolled his eyes, smirking a little as he shook his head, looking around at the trees around them he sighed, "Not much...trying to avoid thinking about memories..."

Kate gave a huff at that, nudging Misty a tad faster to come level with Jed who was currently in the lead, Kahmunrah had taken the rear at the start, and now moved to ride beside Ahk when Kate left room.

Neither brother spoke, staring straight ahead as the horses mostly followed the two leaders without any direction. Kate and Jed were laughing and smiling ahead of them, their words not carrying back to the two pharaohs but it was easy to tell they were enjoying themselves. Unlike the brothers...

The trail opened up into a large field, the sunlight feeling amazing on their skin. Ahk closed his eyes for a moment, letting Butch ease to a stop as the pharaoh tipped his head back to enjoy the warmth.

Kahmunrah watched his brother closely, seeing how the tension faded from his shoulders as he soaked up the sunlight while he had the chance. While being alive at night forever was amazing and one way to cheat the gods in death...it was painfully obvious his brother missed the daylight, enjoying it while he had the chance.

Jedediah was equally frozen, stretching his arms out and over his head with a soft sigh, actually removing his hat to hang it on the saddle horn as he let the soft breeze tousle his wayward curls.

Kate had dropped her reins, letting Misty nibble at the late season grass while the two guys enjoyed the sunlight. She glanced over to Kahmunrah, smirking a little when he managed a small grin. At least the morning was going well...

"Jed..."

The cowboy didn't turn.

"Jed."

Nothing

"Jedediah..."

Nothing, Ahk even blinked a little in the bright sunlight and turned to face Kate as she smirked, shaking her head and leaned forward in her saddle to lean on the pommel.

"Jay-Dee!"

"What?"

Kate wasn't the only one chuckling as Jed just looked at them like he'd just realized they were there, earning even more laughter when he tossed his hands up in defeat.

"I give up wi' ya Katie."

She stuck her tongue out at him, smiling impishly when he just shook his head, not sure how to respond to her antics.

"Ya know...yer down right annoyin' darlin'."

"Mhm...can be...can be lotta fun if the crowd's right."

Ahkmenrah glanced back over at Jed, grinning as the cowboy adjusted his hat before leaning forward on the saddle "An' wha' kinda crowd's this?" His tone was playful as his eyebrow rose in thought, gaze flicking between Kate and Choco's head as the horse nosed at the grass and tried to "play" with the reins.

Kate shrugged, adjusting Misty's reins in her hands as she looked around at the field.

Kahmunrah knew that grin that slowly took over her face, it was one any and all older siblings learned to dread the minute the younger sibling figured out how to do something...particularly if it was funny/mischievous/dangerous/or just plain stupid.

Jed hadn't seen Kate's face yet, he wasn't even looking as she glanced to Ahkmenrah, winking before nodding over her shoulder to the far side of the field, Ahk didn't get it, shrugging absently as Kate lined Misty up and adjusted the reins again, shifting in the saddle as the horse tensed.

"Hey Jedediah..."

"Hmm? Why you callin' me by my full name darlin'?"

Kate smirked, "Cause I'm faster than you."

Kahmunrah roared with laughter as Kate kicked Misty into a run, letting the horse take off with all she had across the field. Jed wasn't far behind her, hollering like a banshee as he nudged Choco into gallop. Both horses got caught up in their riders enthusiasm, kicking up their heels as they ran with the wind.

The older pharaoh started after them at a jog, pulling up when Ahk called after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Following them, which I suggest you do as well."

"And why's that?"

"They have the food."

Ahk smirked, shaking his head as Butch walked forward, still slower than Kahmunrah and Skip. His brother rolled his eyes, adjusting his seat in the saddle before turning to his younger sibling.

"In signum meum..."

Ahkmenrah's eyes narrowed slightly, taking a moment to catch up and translate the Latin in his head. He stared blankly at his elder brother, not understanding as Kah shifted to balance in the saddle better, not used to the stirrups when riding.

"Set impetro..."

This time Kahmunrah was ready to explain what he was doing, sighing as Ahkmenrah still didn't get it. He huffed slightly, relaxing in the saddle and dropping Skip's reins.

"Really brother-"

"GO!"

Kahmunrah stared at the spot Ahk and his horse had just been, whipping his head around as the reddish brown horse and young pharaoh raced past him.

A smirk graced the older pharaoh's face as he chased after Ahk, and for once it wasn't a malicious or mocking expression. Neither noticed that Kate and Jed had slowed down already, but as soon as they caught up, it became a four horse and rider race as they streaked across the open field and headed towards the trails on the other side, Kate lead the way to the far left one, going for the more open and better maintained path to not risk the horses. No use breaking a leg while having fun.

Both pharaohs were laughing as they neared the trees, leaning over the horses' necks to give them their heads to run their hardest. Pure joy lit up Ahk's face when he chanced a look over his shoulder to see his brother only a few paces behind him, smiling when Kah smirked.

That look on his face shook Kahmunrah to his core...for years after their father crowned Ahkmenrah as heir instead of the firstborn Kahmunrah, he resented his little brother with a hatred he didn't understand...and even after his death he couldn't bit back the rage at the injustice he felt...

Yet this...this wasn't something he could burn away with anger. His brother was always one to forgive him...to take the blame for some of his more daring acts that caused a fit within the courts...Kah _hated_ Ahk...yet...he couldn't get the feeling to resurface as the wide smile and bright eyes on his brother's face stirred up things he didn't know still existed...maybe Kate was right...what had he become...

Skip suddenly swerved into Butch, and Ahk shouted something in Egyptian Kahmunrah sure as heck wasn't going to repeat in English. The younger pharaoh tumbled to the side, rolling as he hit the ground with a thud and lay still.

Everyone was shocked, yanking reins back to halt the horses immediately, trying to snag Butch who had panicked at the sudden loss of his rider.

Kate reached the wayward Butch first, pulling both the sorrel and Misty to a stop just ahead. Kah had already spun Skip around and jumped from his saddle, running to his brother's side as panic set in when Jed muttered under his breath as he grabbed Skip's head.

"He's not getting up..."

His heart was hammering as he saw his brother face down, and before Kate or Jed could move first he was sprinting towards the limp body, shouting desperately as the field seemed a lot bigger on foot.

Kahmunrah slid on his knees next to Ahk, turning his younger brother over carefully as his hands gripped his brother's trembling shoulders.

"No...nonono...No! By Ra...Ahkmenrah! Are you-"

Then it hit him...Ahk hadn't moved because he was laughing too hard...

Kahmunrah growled, shoving his brother back to the ground, "Oh for the love of Isis...what is wrong with you?! You had me worried sick!"

His younger brother didn't answer, still laughing and rolling on the ground as Kahmunrah stood.

"You...you were...worry-ied...about me?"

Kah sighed as he grabbed Ahk's arm, dragging him upright and holding him steady. The older pharaoh sighed again, watching his brother's shoulders slump and eyes drop to the ground. It was easy to get lost in the excitement, almost as if they were riding their colts again from when they were young princes. Just the two of them and the desert winds...

"I haven't been a very good brother, have I?"

Ahk hesitated, then shook his head a little, still not looking up as Kah gripped his shoulder gently.

With a calm hand, he guided his brother's chin up to see the pair of jade green eyes he'd looked into...and loved since he'd first held his brother.

"Yes..." His voice was soft and shockingly warm, shocking Kah himself as much as it did Ahk, "Yes, I was worried about you...which I shouldn't have been since you're still so hard headed."

A faint smile teased at Ahk's lips, but the younger pharaoh didn't allow it to fully surface, looking away again as he tried to pull away from his brother.

Kahmunrah didn't let him walk away, hands resting on both shoulders now so Ahk had no choice but to look at him, especially when Kah's hands slid to rest on his brother's neck, thumbs brushing the bronze cheeks-the young cheeks that had taken the brunt of the verbal slaps royalty had thrown at the pharaoh.

Ahk tensed but didn't flinch when his brother's palms brushed his skin, fingers digging in a little as they stood there. Kahmunrah showed no reaction to the shine Ahk's eyes were beginning to get, waiting patiently to see how long his brother could take his hands there on his neck. It scared him...bone deep scared Kahmunrah that what was brushing his thumb wasn't just his brother's skin...Ahk inhaled air rapidly through his nose, ignoring the tear that had run down his face. His brother brushed it away with his thumb, almost shaking as he realized just what Ahk was upset about. Given his record...all Ahk could think of was Kah snapping his neck...

"Ahkmenrah...I-"

"Hey! King Tut and Ramen Noodle...let's get going! There's a camp site ahead and I wanna use the fire pit for lunch!"

Kahmunrah sighed, dropping his hands in an instant as Ahk pulled away from him abruptly, striding back to Butch and swinging back into the saddle without a word.

Jed passed back Skip's reins when Kahmunrah stepped closer, stony silence turning the cowboy's face into a harsh mask before he turned away and moved on. The older pharaoh took a second to himself before jumping back into the saddle, following Kate's lead as she continued on the trail.

xxx

Lunch was uneventful, they didn't speak much other than deciding who got which sandwich and whether or not anyone wanted s'mores. They agreed to forgo the sweet treats, no one in the mood to spend time toasting marshmallows after it took twenty minutes just to get the fire going as it was, let alone get it hot enough to do anything.

For that matter no one was in the mood to move much at all, Kate sat next to Jed, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder as they stared at the barely flickering flames. Ahk and Kahmunrah were no better, and while they sat almost as far apart as they could, they held one thing in common...stare at the flames like the next time someone blinked they'd go out.

The truth of it was after lunch they'd have to turn around to make it back to the rodeo grounds before dark. And with the return to the grounds, it was the return to reality where Kate wasn't Jed's real sister...and Ahk and Kah still couldn't stand each other.

Kahmunrah risked a glance to his brother, seeing the tight way he held his shoulders as he leaned forward on his bent knees, staring at the flames as if they held all the answers. And maybe they did...for Ahkmenrah at least...

His brother turned his gaze back to the fire, eyes locked on the soft gold and orange light. It reminded the elder pharaoh of the tablet after it was first created, gleaming in the dark temples lit only with a select few candles, the soft light had illuminated the still warm gold in a glow like none other. Technically Ahk had been there at the designation ceremony, the tablet being blessed by all of the temples, but seeing as he'd only been a couple years old, Kahmunrah was the only one of the two who remembered it fully. But candlelight on the tablet should have reflected into the metal...instead the tablet absorbed the light, giving off a warmth like nothing Kahmunrah had ever seen before. There's definitely more to it than meets the eye...

Kate making a soft noise akin to a squeak dragged them all from their distant thoughts, glancing around in surprise.

"Forecast was a little off...looks like tonight's rain came in early."

She was right, the distant clouds that had rimmed the horizon were now slowly overtaking the skies in various shades of grey, and the flames were now flickering and sputtering with the slow falling drizzle.

Kate jammed her hat down further on her forehead, jogging to Misty and the other three horses to get them moving again.

"We can take the North trail, it loops a little farther out to get back, but it has more tree cover."

None argued, merely mounted up and headed out. Jed rode beside Kate again, chatting lightly with her and laughing as she tipped her head back, sticking her tongue out to catch rain drops as they trickled down the leaves of the trees.

Neither pharaoh spoke much, mostly of spoken to directly, Ahk would at least give full sentences in reply, Kahmunrah barely gave one word answers.

Kate turned in her saddle to look behind her, "You sure are quiet aren't ya Common Ramen?"

Ahkmenrah snorted slightly, wiping at his face and the water running down his forehead, "Usually he won't shut up."

"Ha! So he's bit of a-"

"Kate!"

"What?"

"Doncha say it..."

"Aw Jed...C'mon you were thinking it!"

"Yeah but doesn't mean I said it..."

Kate rolled her eyes, shaking her head under the rain and splattering drops everywhere. Jed grumbled half heartedly, growling as his hat dumped water down the back of his neck.

"Is it jus' me...or ain't the rain fallin' harder?"

Of course as Jed says this they all look up...and in result get water droplets right to the face as the drizzle evolved into a steady rain. Kate grumbled, glancing over her shoulder and motioning Ahk and Kah to keep up as she nudged Misty into a jog to cover ground faster.

Within minutes the rain was a downpour, the gray skies are dark angry color complete with rumbling thunder that could shake a body to the bone. They were lucky there was no lightning in sight, it was the last thing they needed. The jogging horses slowed to a crawling walk, barely putting one hoof in front of the other to keep from slipping.

Two miles further and the small creek they needed to cross was flooded, overflowing from the rapid rainfall, Kate was pissed as she slid from Misty's soaked saddle, her jeans sticking to her legs uncomfortably as she started to lead her horse across the waterway. One by one the copied her, Kahmunrah going second, with Jed close behind when Skip started prancing in the water. Ahkmenrah was last, speaking softly to the nervous and drenched Butch as he stepped into the water first, the horse close behind.

Butch made it so all four hooves were in the water and one of Ahk's was on the far bank ready to climb out, gently tugging on the reins to guide the horse on.

No one knew what set the sorrel gelding off, something might have been in the water and brushed against the horse's legs...a noise could have startled him just right...who knew...but before anyone could move forward fast enough to stop it, Butch reared up with a panicked scream and swung away from the bank.

Ahk was dragged off his feet and into the shallow water, fighting to get the wet leather reins off his hand before dropping to the ground as Butch took off, spooked silly and in a full blown panic. Jed was at Ahk's side a minute later, yanking him up enough so he could cough up the water in his lungs as the cowboy hollered after the fleeing horse.

Kahmunrah waded out into the water and helped Jed pull Ahk upright and to the muddy bank, both waiting to let go until they knew Ahk was steady on his feet, even then Kah kept a hand at his brother's back as he coughed weakly.

"Forget it Jed! Butch is gone! He'll run back to his trailer jus' fine!"

The blonde shook his head, growling again as he took Choco's reins from her and made to mount up again. He only made it to the horse's side when Ahk groaned just loud enough to be heard over the pouring rain.

The pharaoh buckled, shaking as Kah grabbed his arms to keep him from face planting. Jed winced as he wrapped his arms around Ahk's chest after he slid in around Kahmunrah, the older pharaoh backing off when Ahk flinched at his touch.

"Easy King Tut...C'mon now..."

Ahk wasn't able to regain his balance after that, but was able to hold onto Kate when she offered an arm, it took her and Jed a couple minutes to maneuver Ahk onto Misty's back behind Kate, letting him lean against her and wrap his arms around her waist to stay on. Kahmunrah and Jed were quick to swing back up onto their own mounts, Ahkmenrah had paled considerably and they were all shaking from being cold and wet.

It was going to be a long ride back...

xxx

xx

xxx

The rodeo camp grounds were just about void of life when they finally reached the outer fence, the only ones crazy enough to be outside besides them were the few people sprinting for cover with jackets held over their heads.

The camper was brightly lit up as they reached the makeshift yard, and someone had had the sense to lower the back ramp for them on the trailer before hand.

Ahkmenrah just about fell against Jed when the pharaoh tried to slide off Misty, stumbling as his vision spun. The cowboy took it in stride, guiding him inside the trailer with the horses as Kate yanked at wet straps and cold buckles to get the tack off as quickly as possible.

Kate groaned softly as she pulled the squelching leather saddle off Misty's back, "Gonna take all day tomorrow to clean this stuff...hell there's mud _under_ the saddles...how in blazes did we do that?"

Jed shrugged, grabbing the available towels and blankets from the rack and starting on drying off Choco, tossing one blanket to Ahk when he sneezed. The pharaoh tried to stand up and help them, swaying on his feet and collapsing back down on the straw bale when Kahmunrah shoved him.

"Be still."

The three worked in near silence, only speaking to pass brushes or towels, ensuring the horses were dry and comfortable with buckets of feed at the ready by the time they were done.

Jed was limping stiffly as they all climbed to the bunk area of the trailer, and Ahkmenrah was barely able to remain on his feet he was shaking so badly. Luckily, Kate had spare sweat pants and t-shirts from Lannon and the rodeo buddies her brother had known in a cabinet, meaning everyone had clean clothes to change into.

She was just finishing up calling Cheryl in the camper when Kahmunrah stepped out of the hay room after changing, reporting in that they had finally made it back, and finding out Butch had indeed run right to his trailer and scared the daylights out of the Chambers girls who then had gone panicking to Cheryl.

Ahkmenrah was already wrapped in a thick quilt on the upper bunk, shaking even under the thick blanket as he coughed softly. His brother sighed, Ahk never took getting cold and wet at the same time very well, nor for that matter getting dragged by a spooked horse...

Jed was half asleep on the foldout couch when Kate joined him, adjusting the pillow under his ankle and the ice pack on top before tucking herself against his side, head on his chest as she draped a quilt over them.

Kahmunrah sucked it up and climbed up to join his brother, shifting to be behind him as he attempted to untangle the younger pharaoh from the cocoon of blankets Ahk had managed to just about get stuck in.

His brother whined softly, and that was the first sign he was too exhausted to care at this point what was happening. The second sign and the one that proved he was pretty much asleep as well, was when Ahk huddled against Kahmunrah's chest, much like he used to do as a child. Something Kah doubted he would dare try all things considered now...

Looking at Ahk now...Kah sighed softly, his brother was still that...a child...granted one just reaching adulthood, but he'd never fully get there...not anymore...

Thunder boomed outside, and Kate sighed noisily in her sleep, hugging Jed unconsciously as he played with her long hair, eyes staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

Ahkmenrah on the other hand outright flinched, half waking up and hissing sleepily. Kahmunrah was quick to wrap an arm around his shoulders, one so he didn't fall off the bunk and drag the warm quilt down with him...and because the instant the pharaoh held his brother, Ahk settled and fell back asleep.

"Strange huh?"

"Hmm?"

Jed shifted a little, careful not to disturb Kate, "Strange how they can act all grown up, yet once asleep they're small again..."

Kah chuckled softly, smoothing the wet curled from Ahk's forehead, smiling a little as his brother tried to turn his head away from the petting. "Ahkmenrah has never shied away from warmth during sleep...and usually I ended up being the source of it."

Jed's tone betrayed his smirk that Kah couldn't see from where he was lying, "My Kate was the same...an' this one 'ere is too apparently."

"Isn't it odd though?"

"A little," Jed shrugged, earning a soft grumble from the girl sleeping on his chest, "But I'll take it anyway...even if jus' fer now...hurts too much ta not jus' accept this chance while it's here."

Kahmunrah was silent for several minutes, and he almost didn't speak again in fear that he'd wake Jed if the cowboy had fallen asleep already, funny how he took that into consideration...

"What if..."

"Hmm? What if what?"

"...*_sigh_*...What if it was real...what if you could have your life with your sister back...the way it was before...or as it is now?"

"Ya mean like stay with her here?"

"Mhm."

Jed didn't answer for a bit, but when he did, Kahmunrah had to bit his lip to keep from commenting on the range of emotions in the cowboy' voice.

...pain...

...grief...

...desperation...

...anger...

...hope...

_Hope_...something Kah was sure Ahkmenrah still held for him...but that light in his brother was just about gone, Jed's own was a longing that painful, something he couldn't ever dream to change but still held on as the only way to hold on to the memory of his lost family.

The tablet didn't always make things better...

"I don' know Kahmunrah...maybe...I jus'...*_sigh_*...I'd do anything fer Kate...an' she ain't my true sis...Comin' from someone whose first thing on their mind is regret...ya gotta let go o' the past...but don' forget it...there's always another sunrise comin'..."

His voice trailed off into a yawn, and a moment later Jed's breathing had deepened and evened out into deep sleep. Kahmunrah laid awake another few moments, mind racing before sticking on the cowboy's words with a finality that shocked even him.

Sunrise...

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Ok so...my goal to complete this failed spectacularly if you can't tell already...<br>**

**Can anyone guess why I wanted to do that? Prize to whoever can figure it out! More like spoiler...**

**Also, there's a paraphrased quote in the last few lines from Owen Wilson's movie _The Internship_...can anyone catch that?**

**Review please!**


End file.
